The Dark Knight
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Years after The League of Shadows' failed attempt at destroying the city, Ron continues his relentless quest against crime and corruption. But as the criminals grow more powerful, even a Dark Knight can't always stand alone.
1. Prologue

_"They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went to the other side of the world, searched in all the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying… something that will not stop until it gets revenge… Me."_

_In this farewell_

_There's__ no blood_

_There's no alibi_

Ron vaguely heard his parents' car start up and drive off as he dropped to his knees between his parents. "Mom … Dad?"

"You… did your best son …" Mr. Stoppable breathed, gripping his son's hand. "We're… so… proud of you… don't be afraid, son… Tell… Kimberly… to watch out… for you… for us…" he wheezed, squeezing Ron's hand tightly. "I love you, son…" he said as his head fell back and his eyes slowly closed.

_Cause__ I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand __lies_

"Is this really what you want, Ron-kun?" a soft voice whispered beside him, making him jump and almost shoot himself in the foot.

"Yori?" Ron hissed, turning to see the Japanese girl sitting beside him in a traditional Japanese kimono. "What are you doing here?"

"We have heard of what has happened to you and your family, Ron-kun," Yori stated, giving a small smile towards Ron's gun. "We feared you might attempt something like this."

"He deserves justice…" Ron growled, glancing to the oblivious murderer.

"Indeed, but if you go about it this way, it is not bringing him to justice, but making him a martyr and you the monster." Yori explained, softly placing her hand over Ron's gun.

_So let mercy come_

"There's no other way; he's already got out of it easily in court," Ron sighed, "He deserves to rot for what he did to my parents."

"Listen to me, Ron-kun. I know the rage that drives you. That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your parents is just poison in your veins. And one day, you find yourself wishing the people you loved had never existed, so you would be spared your pain." Ron looked in awe at Yori. He had never suspected such emotion, such hatred had existed inside her.

"Would you become like him by doing to him what he did to you?" Yori asked, taking a sip of his drink. "Or would you rise above him and bring forth the justice he and others like him deserve? Ron said nothing. "Ron-kun, if you go about it this way, you will prove that they got to you, which is nothing to be ashamed of. You are human, fallible, corruptible, mortal." Yori said, drifting off, "But, there is another way." Ron glanced at her. "As a man, you can be defeated. You can be killed or locked up, as is inevitable if you go through with this course of action. But, if you make yourself more than just a man... if you devote yourself to an ideal …" She smiled softly. "You'll become something else entirely."

"And that is?" Ron asked, with a slow nod.

"Legend, Ron-kun."

_And wash away_

"What the hell?" Kim gasped when she found one of the most dangerous gangs in Triton all tied up in the center of the room. She found the leader with a horrified expression on his gagged face and a note on his chest.

"I'm here?" She read the two words on the letter signed only with a symbol that resembled a bat. She gasped when her wallet dropped from above her, and raised her gun up to the empty rafters. "What ..." She breathed when she looked in her wallet to see it was in perfect order except her grocery list had been modified with her beer marked off.

_What I've done _

_I'll face myself _

_To__ cross out what I've become_

"I wouldn't be mean to me if I was you…" the four year old said, staring back at the green-skinned woman.

"And why's that?" Shego snorted as Kim stood between her daughter and her.

"The sad man," Barbara said with a smug look. "He said he'd watch out for me and wouldn't let nobody hurt me no more. You better apologize or my new friend will scare you like he did your friends."

"Like I'm going to apologize to a little bitch who talks too much just like her mom," Shego was about to rant some more, but before she could, she and Kim both yelped in surprise as a cable attached to a bat-shaped object shot from the shadows and wrapped around Shego's waist. "The hell is…" Shego's sentence was cut off as she was jerked off her feet and dragged into the shadows. 

"Told you!"

_Erase myself_

_And__ let go of _

_What I've done_

"Who are you?" Kim asked, seeing nothing but a pair of intimidating, white eyes in the shadows.

"You'll find Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killagan at the far corner warehouse of the Riverside District." The man growled again. "Have animal control alerted as well for Fist's Monkey Ninjas." 

"How… who…" Kim blanched for questions, the intimidation in the eyes' gaze getting the better of her.

"Don't ask questions, Mrs. Gordon," the voice growled softly, "The less you know, the better for everyone involved."

"I haven't gone by that in two years. It's Officer Possible, if you want to call me anything," she said, taking a step toward the shadows, but as she got close enough to make out a figure, it vanished in the shadows. "You saved my daughter's life, and you know who I am… at least give me your name…"

"It's not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me." Batman spoke from the open window above. Kim turned just to see the pointy eared cowl disappear from the opened skylight.

_Put to rest _

_What__ you thought of me_

"Who is Ra's?" Batman asked again, gripping Thorne's collar.

"Ra's Al Ghul!" Thorne whimpered, "His name's Ra's Al Ghul. I don't know much about him, but he gives me enough green stuff to do what he wants me to do!"

"Where is he; what's his angle?" Batman growled.

"I dunno…" Thorne screamed before being dropped again and jerked back up to the Bat's grasp before hitting the pavement.

"Answer." The Bat hissed.

"I really don't know; he contacts me when he wants something done; I've never met him! I swear to God, I don't know!" Thorne was now in tears.

"Swear to me," Batman yelled in Thorne's face before dropping the man again, stopping him a foot off the ground before letting go. Thorne hit the ground with a thud, and looked back up at his high rise office/penthouse. Seeing no sign of his tormentor, Thorne finally settled for curling into a ball on the concrete and quietly sobbing.

_While I clean this slate _

_With the hands _

_Of uncertainty_

"A monster like you deserves to die," Batman growled, lifting the horrified Bobby off the ground by the collar. "But I want you to live; I want you to spread the word. I'm here, and I'm shutting you all down."

"You can't stop Thorne," Bobby whimpered, "He controls everything, banks, companies, police, hospitals; he IS this town."

"Not anymore." Batman growled, and Bobby's world went into the darkness.

_So let mercy come_

_And__ wash away_

"Yes, tell the police when they get here that the ring leader is hanging out two alleys down," Batman stated, "They can't miss him."

Katz saw the Dark Knight turn to leave. "Wait, I never got to thank you."

"And you'll never have to." Batman stated in a softer tone before vanishing into the night.

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To__ cross out what I've become_

"Yeah… right… moving right along." Ron said, staring at Thorne for a second, "My first announcement as owner of this company: everyone of you on this board, including you Mr. Thorne, I have something for you all." Ron turned to James. "Mr. Possible, would you do the honors?" he said, handing James a handful of envelopes.

"Be my pleasure, Mr. Stoppable," James smirked, handing the envelopes around.

"What's this?" Thorne asked, opening his envelope, and like the rest of the board of directors, pulled out a pink slip. "You're not serious."

"Note: Serious-face, Mr. Thorne," Ron said, pointing to his face, "You and your little yes men are all terminated."

"Who's going to run my company? This board of directors has been in control of ThorneCorps for six years, Stoppable; you can't do this!"

"Read the slip there, Thorny; this isn't YOUR company anymore. It's MY company, and I can pick and chose my board of directors and CEO any way I see fit." Ron said confidently. "As for who's running it, I have selected a group of people who would be better suited for controlling the company that controls most of Triton: the owners of the major businesses that were shut down when you took over. Ironic, no?"

"You… you can't do this…" Thorne flapped his jaws, flabbergasted.

_Erase myself_

_And__ let go of _

_What I've done_

"Very nice car, Bats; I gotta get me a car that can…" Catwoman drifted off when she saw who she was before her: The Batman… without the mask… and with Ronald Dean Stoppable, loser of Middleton High… Kim Possible's lap dog's face. "Oh, my freakin' God… YOU'RE the Batman?"

_For what I've done_

"Are you ok?" Ron asked, placing a hand on the boy's stiff shoulders.

"No," Dick replied in a soft voice. "But everyone tells me I'm going to be…"

"The hurt never really goes away," Ron said, catching the boy by surprise. "But you can learn to deal with it."

"How?" Dick's voice trembled.

"Don't face the darkness alone. There's people all around you who care for you or want to care for you," Ron said simply. "If you face it alone, the darkness will consume and rip you apart."

_I'll start again_

_And__ whatever pain may come_

"Oh! You are just no fun, Batsy!" Joker planted his hands on his hips. "Lighten up a little; have a little fun. You need to hang out with some friends and have a party, like the Commish!" Joker said, waving toward the Commissioner hanging by a flag pole over the edge of the building. Joker smiled at Barbara's grandfather before pulling a gun with a large punching bag on the barrel. "Thanks for dropping in, Commish; see you next fall! Wait, I can't remember… have I done that joke already? Oh, well, repeat performances are nice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

"But is Ra's Al Ghul immortal?" A familiar, feminine voice spoke up, seemingly from out of nowhere. Ron froze in shock and recognition. "Are his methods supernatural?"

"Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, Yori?" Ron turned to face his classmate and fellow Yamanouchi ninja.

"Please, Ron-san, do not look so surprised. Surely, a man who spends his nights scrambling over Triton's rooftops wouldn't begrudge me dual identities."

She said in a crisp Egyptian accent, losing any trace of a Japanese dialect at all.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

"Now to finish you, Stoppable. It is sad, really. It seems your peers were correct. You are nothing."

"No… I am far more than nothing," Ron growled, rising to his full height in one fluid motion. Yori's eyes widened as she felt a sliver of terror enter her warlord's heart, a sliver that quickly became a giant creature of pure fear. "I _am_ Justice." He said, taking a step towards her, causing the mastermind to back up into the wall. "I _am_ your Nightmares." he growled in the most menacing voice to ever cross Yori's ears. "I _am_… **BATMAN!**"

_Erase myself_

"You can't just leave me, Ronald," Yori snapped, "Even if you stop the balloons, I will still be here. Do you still lack the strength to do what is necessary, Ronald?"

"I won't kill you, Yori, but I don't have to save you. Master Sensei always taught that to do what is necessary, often times, you must trust others," Batman responded, glancing over his shoulder at the dark haired ninja.

"Like me." Yori spun around and her eyes widened as she saw the glowing outline of Kim Possible's battle suit in the shadows.

_And let go of what I've done_

_W__hat__ I've done_

Ron Stoppable gazed down at the city, his city, his long cloak blowing in the wind as the Bat-Signal glowed forth, the only light in the sky. They once told him there was nothing to fear. But there was something out there… in the darkness… something that will not stop until it gets its revenge.

There is Vengeance.

Ron glanced up at his symbol adorning the dark clouds.

There is the Night.

He slowly pulled the cowl over his face, narrowing his now white eyes.

There is …

With a great leap, he flew into the sky. His cape hardening into a glider, soaring through the darkness like a Bat seeking out its prey.

**The Batman**

_Forgive me what I've done_

_CLASSIC COWBOY PRESENTS …_

_**THE DARK KNIGHT**_


	2. The Dark Knight

_This fanfiction is dedicated to the memory of Heath Ledger…_

**(-V-)**

_Kim Possible is owned by Walt Disney Productions_

**(-V-)**

_Batman is owned by DC Comics_

**(-V-)**

_**The **__**Dark Knight**_

_**Chapter 1: Life Goes On**_

**Triton, Colorado, e****leven ****y****ears ****l****ater … **

Police sirens filled the air as several SWAT vans and police cruisers roared through the streets. In practiced speed, the SWAT team and police officers quickly surrounded the three-story office building.

"We got 'em this time, Chief Detective," An officer said as they came to a stop at the police standoff.

"We'll see," the red-headed woman said, narrowing her emerald green eyes on the building. But unlike the rest of the police presence, she focused on the rooftop instead of the top floor where the desperate thugs were holding the office workers hostage. She squinted when she saw a split-second flicker in the shadows. With a shake of the head, she reached for the police radio. "Possible to Gordon…"

"This is Gordon," was the static-laced response.

"Don't worry about the signal; he's already here." Kim Possible climbed from the car and stepped toward the taped-off line. "Ok, let's wait for the Commissioner's pet to clear the air, and then we go in and clean up. Are we clear?" she asked the SWAT officers, who all nodded in understanding.

"So, now what?" one asked.

Kim just smirked as she leaned against the SWAT van. "We wait for the screaming to start and stop."

**(-V-)**

"Wonder why the cops haven't tried to rush us yet," one thug said, noticing the others were making sure to avoid every shadow.

"We know why, so stay alert," another barked. "They've probably called IT in…" he drifted off with a gulp. "Watch the shadows…"

The men jumped slightly when the door to the hallway echoed from someone knocking. "What the…" the leader blinked. "Mike, check it out…"

Mike glanced to their leader and nodded before slowly moving toward the closed door. He slowly, carefully opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. He looked for several moments before glancing back at his boss. "No one's out there-" he started but was cut off when the door was kicked open and a teenaged boy swung in, kicking both feet into Mike's back and pushing him into the ground.

"Excuse me," the boy smiled down at the groaning thug as he couched on top of him. The teen was dressed in a crimson tunic with a yellow R on the left side of his chest, over a green battle-suit, black gloves and boots, a flowing, black cape, and a large domino mask over his eyes. "Is this party invitation only?"

"It's the Bird!" one of the thugs cried out, pointing to the caped teen. "If he's here… EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE SHADOWS!"

But it was too late as a caped figure leapt from the darkness like a demon preying on the wicked. The once-cocky group of criminals now screamed in terror as the Batman and his partner quickly moved about them, sending them to the floor or to the wall in unconsciousness.

The gang leader saw his friends being manhandled and showed his care and commitment by screaming and running out of the room. He almost made it to the door to the stairs when it kicked open, sending him stammering back. He eyed the attractive redhead as she walked into the hallway, watching him just as carefully. "Yes, just what I needed, a hostage …"

He climbed to his feet and started to go toward the woman, but before he could even reach her, a cabled batarang flew from behind him and tied up his legs, sending him right back to the ground face first.

He barely had time to mutter a curse before Batman was on top of him, slamming his face into the unforgiving floor. "I could have taken him," Kim said with narrowed eyes.

"I know, but there's no need in getting your hands dirty," Batman growled as he kicked the thug to make sure he was unconscious.

"Do you always have to show off?" Kim asked as Robin peeked out of the office.

"I wasn't aware apprehending dangerous criminals before they could harm innocent people was showing off," Batman growled as he cuffed the thug's wrists behind his back.

"Right… I'm just going to go… in here and… tie up some bad guys…" Robin said as he glanced from Batman to Kim and back again before disappearing back into the office.

"Is there something I can help you with, Chief Detective?" Batman asked coldly as he stood and turned his back.

"Why should I ask you for help anyway?" Kim spat as she checked over his work on the thug. "It's not like you've ever told me anything truthful."

"The situation's under control, Detective," Batman said, ignoring her jab. "Robin and I have a few more stops to make before we call it a night."

Kim could only glare at the cold figure before looking away. "I hate you." She said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"I know," he whispered in response as he faded into the shadows of the hallway, leaving her alone with the unconscious criminals just as the police came through the stairway door.

In a nearby alleyway, Robin sat in the passenger seat of the Tumbler as the Batman joined him in the driver seat. "Kim's still mad?" Robin asked, earning not even a grunt in reply as Batman started the car's engine. "Can't really say I blame her, you know; that was a really stupid move, but four years?" Batman simply glared at his younger partner. "This really is getting to you, isn't it?" Robin asked, still not getting a verbal response from his partner. "Do you need a hug?"

This time, the answer came from Batman gunning the engine, throwing the teen hard against the back of his seat.

**(-V-) **

The following morning, school began as it always had at Middleton High School. Teens gathered in the locker walled halls of the school, among them were three girls. "You already dumped him?" Dinah Mankey asked as she walked with her best friends Barbara Possible and Helena Rockwaller. Dinah and Helena were dressed similarly in rather form-fitting jeans, Dinah wearing a low-cut tank top, Helena a purple button-up blouse that looked a size too small.

Barbara, on the other hand, was wearing baggy jeans and a loose fitting jersey, her long, red hair tied up in a pony tail and a pair of glasses with a row of freckles across her nose. "He served his purpose; he got me into Cobblepot's club, wasn't as exciting as the seniors led us to believe, though," Helena snorted as she led the three girls through the hallway. The three then caught sight of a dark-haired teen with several of the school's flocks of mindless female worshipers just outside earshot. "Hey, Dickhead!" Helena called out and waved as they approached.

"Morning, Hellspawn, Dinah," Dick Grayson greeted with a yawn, "Babs, Rufus," Dick smiled as his pet bat Vlad swooped from his letter jacket to chatter with the naked mole rat in Barbara's pants pocket.

"Late night?" Barbara asked in a soft voice, glancing around for any eavesdroppers, only seeing Dick's usual swarm of drooling fangirls.

"Wasn't too bad," Dick smiled, "Few of the same old same old… but Ron and your mom had a run in."

Barbara Helena and Dinah's eyes widened monetarily. "Oh, my God… was anyone hurt?" Barbara hissed.

"I got out of the way before any violence could happen," Dick said as he took his books, and the four started down the hall. "And as usual, the old man refuses to say a thing about it…"

"I was so scared she wouldn't forgive me when she found out I knew the truth about my father…" Barbara bowed her head slightly. "He was only trying to protect us, but mom really doesn't see that…"

"He really could have gone about it a lot better, but that's Ron for you, his way is the only way just because he got personally trained by a bunch of crazy ninjas makes him Dr. Phil or something," Dick shrugged.

"That ramble made no sense," Helena pointed out to her companion.

"Did I ask your opinion?" Dick cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't have to." Helena crossed her arms.

"Can't you two get along for five minutes without getting into an argument?" Barbara rolled her eyes as he glasses slid down her nose.

"No," Helena, Dick, and Dinah said in unison.

Barbara snorted slightly before walking past them toward their first class of the day. "Hey, wait up!" Dick called as he ran to catch up with the girl. Helena narrowed her eyes slightly before she and Dinah followed along behind them. If Dinah and Helena had their choice, they'd take a seat in the back of the class, but as always, they sat as a group. And unfortunately for the two, Dick and Barbara always had to sit at the front.

"Alright, listen up, people!" the substitute teacher, vice principal, and football coach Mr. Barkin yelled as he entered the room.

"This day just keeps getting better…" Dinah groaned as she laid her head on the desk.

"Mrs. Anderson unfortunately was hospitalized yesterday after an unfortunate event at lunch involving the mystery meat, so I will be your teacher for the foreseeable future!" Barkin growled out, causing looks of shock and discomfort from the class. He couldn't be sure, though, whether they were from the announcement of what happened to their teacher or the fact he was teaching.

"Better and better…" Dinah rubbed her face. "If it got much better, I could scream…"

**(-V-)**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ron?" Commissioner James Gordon said as he sat at his desk in his office at Triton Police Headquarters. "We haven't cashed the check yet so it's not too late…"

"Jim, this is the least I can do to help out," Ron flashed a smile at his friend. "The police department is nightmarishly underfunded, and I just wanted to help out a little bit."

"But one billion dollars?" Gordon laughed.

"I make four of those every two weeks with my investments," Ron smiled, "Giving up one every so often isn't going to kill me."

"If you wanted to throw some around, I'll take a check, too," Jim winked at his friend.

Ron laughed and glanced out the office window to the desk across the room. His smile faulted slightly when he saw Kim sitting at her desk, focusing on some of her paperwork. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a single strand falling down across her face. He felt the urge to look away, but couldn't as he saw her look across the room. He could see her face lighten and a sparkle come into her eyes as a man in a high-dollar suit walked in and approached her desk.

Ron narrowed his eyes as he read Kim's lips when she greeted the man. He responded to her by bending down and giving her a quick kiss. "You ok, Ron? I know you and Kim have a history…"

"She's finally happy; that's what matters," Ron said as he looked away from the scene. "That's all that ever mattered."

"She was happy with you, for a while anyway," Gordon said. "She never did say exactly what happened…"

"And I won't either," Ron said with a hollow smile.

"Glad to see you're ok about it then," Gordon shook his head as the man moved from Kim's desk to approach the desk.

"I hear someone in here is handing out money," the man grinned as he walked into the office.

"Door's closed; don't you know how to knock, Harvey?" Gordon mock-glared at the man, who simply adjusted his tie.

"Has it ever stopped me before?" District Attorney Harvey Dent grinned even brighter before he turned to Ron. "Rondo! How you been, buddy?" Harvey said as Ron stuck out his hand to shake. The DA quickly took it and pulled the blond into a hug. "After everything you've done for me trying to get my stupid self elected and to stay in office, I think we're past informality, don't you?"

"If you say so, Harv…" Ron shook his head.

"I was going to come over to your place tonight, but since you're here, there's something important I was hoping to talk to you about…" Harvey said before turning to Gordon. "Do you mind if I borrow your office for a few minutes?"

"Sure," Gordon blinked for a moment before stepping outside.

"What's up, Harvey?" Ron asked as the District Attorney stepped to the desk and leaned against it.

"Look, I know you and Kim have been together since before Time began," Harvey smiled. "That's why I wanted to talk to you about this before I did anything."

"If you want romance advice about Kim, I'd go to Josh Mankey or one of the guys at High School, I was just lucky to get dumped twice," Ron chuckled and gave a smile that Harvey, if he had been paying attention, would've seen didn't reach his cold eyes.

"More like asking permission," Harvey said, and Ron went ridgid as he glanced out the window.

"Permission?" Ron asked, trying to keep the growl from his voice.

"This weekend, at the charity ball, I'm going to announce my re-election bid and…" He hesitated for a moment. "I'm going to ask Kim to marry me."

"Shouldn't you be asking her father about that?" Ron asked, dodging the unasked question. "I'd hate to see you win election again just to be the first DA sent to the Sun."

"Already asked," Harvey said, kicking his shoe slightly on the carpet.

"And what did he say?" Ron inquired quietly.

"He told me to ask you."

"Oh…" Ron sighed, and the room fell quiet.

"So..." Harvey said, trying to nudge the conversation along.

"Have you met the Batman?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I've heard of him, from Jim especially," Harvey said.

"If you ever hurt her... in anyway…" Ron said as he turned to face him with a look that drained all the color from Harvey's features. "You will wish that it was the Batman who got a hold of you instead of Ron Stoppable. Understand?"

"You won't have to worry about that," Harvey said with a confident smile. "Thank you."

Ron just turned his back and nodded his head as Harvey left the room. It was going to be a bad night for the criminal element of Triton.

**(-V-)**

Meanwhile, in a dark lit office, a young man walked into through the shadowy doorway. "Thank you for coming, my friend," a feminine voice spoke from her desk, her features completely hidden in the shadows.

"Never thought you of all people would want to deal with an assassin," the assassin known as Black Mask said behind his dark skull mask.

"Everything is going according to plan, but there is one variable I need your special skills to deal with," the woman said as she tossed a folder to him.

Black Mask whistled, "Never killed a real hero before. It should be fun…" he chuckled lightly. "Any particular way you want me to do this?"

"You may choose your own plan of action. Just so long as the target is neutralized, I don't care how it's done and would prefer not to know."

"Even more fun, but it won't be cheap…" Black Mask drawled looking through the folder.

"You can name your price, once the job is done."

"Even better; anything else?" he asked, glancing up at the woman, only to find the room empty. "Humph, ok, off to work then…"

**To be continued...**


	3. The Circus is Back in Town

**01010100.01101000.01100101.00100000.01001101.01100001.01110100.01110010.01101001.01111000.00100000.01101000.01100001.01110011.**

**00100000.01111001.01101111.01110101.**

**The Dark Knight**

**Chapter 2: ****the Circus is Back in**** Town**

Lightning illuminated the night sky as the Batman patrolled the Upperton side of the tri-city. With a scowl, he settled on the edge of a skyscraper overlooking a high rise restaurant, one that wouldn't accept less than a black tie and ownership of at least three exotic sport cars.

The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes as he brought a pair of binoculars up to spy on a specific table. At a corner window table sat District Attorney Harvey Dent and Chief Detective Kim Possible. Batman released a low snort as he realized which restaurant they were in. "Idiot, KP hates Italian," He mumbled as he read their lips as they conversed. "What?" Batman blanched slightly when Kim told Harvey how much she loved Italian food and how her ex never brought her here.

A growl escaped his throat as Kim laughed at one of Harvey's stupid off-color jokes. "Think you can fake it any more, KP?" He asked before freezing when the redhead looked out the window directly at him. He stayed stock-still, hoping he'd blend in with the dark building and rain. But he knew he was busted when Kim turned back to Harvey and scratched the side of her curled red hair with her bird finger.

Batman narrowed his eyes as a beep sounded in his ear. "Hey, Batman," Robin sounded through their communications link.

"What's wrong, Robin?" He said emotionlessly as he turned from the scene.

"You need to see this," his partner replied in a strained voice.

"What is it?" Batman asked as he stood to his feet.

"Just get over here," Robin said in a tight voice.

"I'm on my way." Batman said, giving Kim one last glance before disappearing into the shadows

**01000011.01111001.01100011.01101100.01100101.01110011.**

A blond-headed young woman sighed as she crossed the police ropes to view three mutilated bodies scattered across the gory, devastated living room floor. "Triple homicide," a growling voice spoke behind her, and she yelped and turned quickly, drawing her sidearm.

"Batman?" the young woman sighed as she lowered her gun as she stood before the Dark Knight and Squire.

"And Robin," the teen at the Batman's side piped in as the Caped Crusader stepped toward the slaughtered family.

"This is a Global Justice investigation," the woman said angrily as he studied the scene.

"I know, Agent Quinzel," Batman said, not looking up. "Dr. Woodrow was a proud family man, and even more so as a Global Justice scientist."

"It doesn't make any sense," Agent Quinzel said to the Dark Knight's back as he stood over the dead body of Dr. Woodrow's seven-year-old daughter. "James never hurt anyone."

"Simple answer," Batman growled as he picked up a small item from under the girl's body. "The killer isn't known for making sense." He said, holding out a Joker playing card.

"He's back," Batman said, swooping around to exit the way he came with Robin following close behind.

"Joker?" Robin asked as he followed his partner.

"Yes, and he wasn't acting alone," Batman growled. "I sensed residue of the Power on the girl's body."

"Huh?" Robin asked blinking in confusion.

"Go back to the Cave. I want you to see where Montgomery Fiske is these days," Batman ordered as he approached the Batmobile and Robin's Redbird cycle.

"Sure thing, I'll have him located by the time you're done spoiling Kim's date," Robin said with a smirk.

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" Batman narrowed his eyes as he climbed into the Batmobile.

"Well, yeah, you're pretty much an open book," Robin shrugged as he mounted his bike.

"Well, you don't," Batman snapped as the canopy of the Tumbler closed and the tank-like car sped off.

"TELL KIM 'HI' FOR ME!" Robin called out.

A short while later, Kim and Harvey were on their way to his apartment. "Despite popular opinion, Harv, you do know how to show a girl a good time," Kim giggled slightly as Harvey led her to his door.

"Perhaps we can get that opinion changed, huh?" Harvey smiled down at the slightly shorter woman. "Why don't you just stay here tonight, Kim? You did go a little heavy on the wine, and I'd hate to think of something happening to you driving home…"

"I really can't…" Kim glanced away for a moment as Harvey touched the small of her back. "Barbara will worry, but… I don't see anything wrong with sticking around while the wine settles… give us time to… talk…" she said, her eye twitching slightly when his hand slid a bit lower than her back.

"Well, there is something I've been wanting to talk about with you," Harvey said as he led her into his apartment. "We've been dating for a few months now, and Ms. Possible, I have to say you are, hands down, the Master of Making Out," the District Attorney said in a husky tone. "I just want you to know, once you're comfortable in taking the next step… I'm right here waiting," he said with a wink.

"That's… good to know, Harvey…" Kim inwardly groaned. Kim liked Harvey, she really did, but there was time she felt like she needed to just dump a bucket of ice water on the horndog's head.

They entered his apartment, and she looked up as he moved in to capture her lips in a kiss. "Dent." They both jumped apart and turned to see the Batman standing in the middle of his living room, looking impassively at the two. "We need to talk."

"B-Batman," Harvey stammered as he glanced from Kim to the Dark Knight and back again.

"Do you mind?" Kim asked, moving in to put her arm around Harvey's waist. "I'm off duty, and we're still technically in the middle of a date," she said, pointedly glaring at the masked man.

"This is important, Detective," Batman growled to the woman. "And something I have to speak with the DA privately."

"Alright, consider me on-duty now," Kim narrowed her eyes as she stepped away from her date. "Talk."

"If she doesn't want to leave, we can take this to your study," Batman said, ignoring her completely.

"Um, of course," Harvey said, heading toward his private study, with Kim following close behind.

Her eyes widened when Batman stepped in her path and lowered his face to hers. "Go home, and keep your gun with you at all times." He whispered in a near-mechanical voice. "Better yet, get Barbara and the two of you stay in the cave for the night."

"What aren't you telling me?" Kim asked, meeting his glare with one of her own.

"For once in your life, just do what I ask," Batman hissed in Ron's voice. "Just this once, KP, please. If anything we've been through means anything to you, even with this thing between us, go home and stay close to Barbara at the least."

Kim frowned but nodded. "Hey, Harvey, one second…" she walked to him and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "I'm just going to head; pick me up at six for the party tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing, Kim; see you then," Harvey smiled as she walked out of the door.

"So, what's so important it had to get in the way of getting me laid, Batman?" Harvey complained as he sat down at his desk.

"Did you not understand Ron Stoppable's message to you," Batman growled narrowing his eyes.

"Y-Yea, yes, sir I did, sir…" he stammered, staring into the narrowed white eyes. "I wouldn't force myself on her, not at all. I wouldn't hurt her at all, no sir," Harvey whimpered, "only when she's ready." He shook his head and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "So, what is it you needed to talk to me about so badly?"

Batman simply dropped the playing card at his desk. "He's back."

"Oh, my God…" Harvey turned pale.

"I won't let him get away this time," Batman growled at the smiling faced jester on the card.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Harvey asked glancing up at the Dark Knight.

"Get a high security cell prepared at Arkham, and a judge on standby," Batman growled, "I don't have to tell you how dangerous this man is."

Harvey stared at the card for a moment. "Anything else you need, Batman?" He asked, looking up to find himself alone. "Batman?"

**01000011.01111001.01100011.01101100.01100101.01110011.**

Montgomery Fiske, better known as Monkey Fist, sat relaxed in his lounge chair in his lavish mansion in the mountain range above Triton.

"Chippy," he said, clapping his monkey-like hands. "Tea and crumpets, please," he said as the monkey ninja nodded and flipped toward the exit. "What's this?" He asked, glancing around sensing something off.

A moment later, the glass skylight shattered, and Batman and Robin swooped in.

"A sneak attack?" Monkey Fist growled as he stood to his feet. "MONKEY NINJAS! ATTACK!" He screamed as Batman and Robin stood poised to fight.

"Deal with the monkeys, I've got Monkey Fist." Batman growled and Robin shrugged.

"What's the worst a group of fur balls in pajamas can do?" Robin asked before one jumped on his shoulders and gripped his hair. "NOT THE HAIR!" He yelped as the monkey screamed and pulled before two more went for the bends of his knees, sending him hard to the floor.

"Ah, the Dark Knight," Monkey Fist commented as he eyed the masked vigilante. "Or, for the sake of our history, the Dark Buffoon?"

"Recognized my fighting style," Batman growled with a smirk. "I'm not surprised this time."

The two met blow for blow and kick for kick. "I want answers, Fist," Batman growled as he got a blow into his old rival's chest. "Where's the Joker, and why are you helping him?"

"What?" Monkey Fist asked with a cocked eyebrow. "You made more sense when you were losing your pants and screaming like a woman."

"Wrong answer," Batman grabbed his fist and did a body throw to the hard floor. "I sensed the Power at the scene of the murders earlier today." He growled as the ninja hopped back to his feet. "And you and I both know that, other than Rufus, we're the only two with the Power."

"This much is true to both our knowledge, Buffoon," Fist growled, "But I have never taken a life; there is no honor in that."

Batman stayed in a fighting stance as he studied him. "Where were you earlier today?"

"He was here with me, all day," a sultry voice spoke from the doorway.

Batman turned to see a woman standing in a pink bath robe that barely hid her incredibly curvy body. Her glasses had slid slightly down her nose, and she slid them back up as she walked into the room.

"And you are?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes.

"Fiske, Amy Fiske, his wife," she responded as she hugged the weakened ninja's face into her generous cleavage. "Did the mean ol' Bat-guy hurt my Monty-Wonty?"

"DNAmy?" Batman's voice broke as his eyes widened. "I … weren't you…"

"I had some work done as a wedding present for my Snuggliwonkums." She said as she hugged the ninja.

"Your plastic surgeon did… an excellent job," Batman choked out, trying to keep his voice from squeaking.

"Let's go, Robin," Batman said, glancing to the teen who was laying flat on his belly with Chippy screaming and bouncing up and down on the small of his back.

"Stoppable," Monkey Fist called after the Dark Knight before he could vanish into the shadows. "I will research this and see if there was another way for the power to be transferred. When I learn of something, I will pass it on to you."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "We are rivals and enemies," Fist stated. "But we agree that innocent blood should not be spilled, especially with the gifts that we have been given."

"Thank you, Monty, and … congratulations on your marriage," he said before easing into the shadows.

**01000011.01111001.01100011.01101100.01100101.01110011.**

"Oh, my back…" Dick complained as the two climbed from the Batwing.

"If it's not Monkey Fist helping Joker," Batman growled as he walked toward his computer.

"Could you have just thought you sensed the Monkey Power?" Dick asked as he removed his battlesuit. Batman glared coldly. "Right, silly me."

Dick watched the man sit down at the desk. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest? We do have that celebrity ball tomorrow night."

"I really don't know where to even start looking into this one…" Ron narrowed his eyes as he pulled back his cowl.

"I have to pick up Barbara at six," Dick said as he hung up his suit, not seeing Ron stiffen.

"You and Barbie… Barbara are going to the ball together?" he asked, turning the chair around to face his ward.

"Just as friends, of course," He said quickly as his cheeks turned pink. "Thought about taking one of my fan girls from school, but I think I'll have more fun with my best friend."

"Best friend… right…" Ron gave a tight smile.

"Of course," Dick nodded quickly.

"Go to bed, Romeo," Ron laughed lightly as he shut off the computer's monitor and began to change from his batsuit, still not feeling better about the whole situation one bit.

**01000011.01111001.01100011.01101100.01100101.01110011.**

In the Upperton area of Triton, a beat-up, old ice cream truck slowly drove past the convention center, the driver's broad smile went wider as he read of the Charity Ball scheduled for the next night. "Ya see that, m'boy?"

"Yes, father," a trenchcoat-clad teen said, glancing up at the sign through a black domino mask. "Harley said some of the targets would be in attendance."

"Your ma and pa will probably be there too," the man chuckled. "It's high time we introduced them."

"Sounds like fun," the boy responded in a cold voice.

"Fun doesn't begin to cover it, Jason," the clown giggled before breaking out into a full laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

**(-V-) To Be Continued (-V-)**

Next chapter, the Dynamic Duo go up against the Clown Prince of Crime and his own partner. And for an added gift, a teaser for an upcoming fic of mine, from which I've also been teasing through out this chapter. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

System Online…

Password accepted…

Beginning Reboot…

1

0

1

0

1

1

0

1

1

0

1

C

0

M

1

N

G

1

A

G

A

1

N

0

1

S

0

0

N

1

0

0

1

1

0

_"__There is no B__eginning or Ending,__ Neo …_

_There is only the Cycle.__"_


	4. Why I Didn't Tell You

**THE DARK KNIGHT**

**Chapter 3: Why I Didn't Tell You**

_**Several Years earlier … **_

Kim numbly walked through Stoppable Manor and hit the switch hidden in the grandfather clock, which opened the passage to the Batcave. She held the folder in her arms tightly to her chest as she took calculated steps down the darkened stairwell.

She glanced around the dimly lit cave and spotted Wade and Felix working on the Batmobile while Ron, in full costume, typed away at something on the computer. "Boys, can you give me and Ron some time alone?" She asked, and Wade and Felix glanced at each other upon hearing the numb, emotionless tone of her voice.

They nodded and wordlessly and went to the elevator, leaving Kim alone with the masked Ron. "So…" She said, walking up behind him. "Have you made any progress on your Joker investigation?" She asked, and noticed a split second of stiffness in his shoulders before he continued typing.

"No. He got away again, but the Joker-Fish at least proved harmless," Ron replied without glancing away from the screen.

"When were you going to tell me Shawn is The Joker?" Kim asked and watched for any sign of surprise or shock from the masked man. "Well?" she pressed after a moment.

"I wasn't," Ron said in the most emotionless tone Kim had ever heard from him.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked taken back.

"I had no intention of letting you find know," Ron said, standing up and walking away from the computer.

"Are you going to explain to me why you didn't find it necessary that I should know?" Kim asked, her voice laced with shock and anger.

"What difference would it make?" he asked without looking back.

"We promised no more secrets," Kim said, her voice losing majority of her anger, leaving only sadness.

"That didn't answer my question," Ron responded, still staring forward.

"If you knew who he really was when you faced him, what would you have done?" he asked, finally turning around. "Would you have been able to fight him like you did earlier? Could I have counted on you to watch my back like I did?" He pressed as he walked toward her, pulling back his cowl as he came.

Kim's jaw muscles jerked as they stared into each others eyes defiantly. "And would you have accepted this if you knew there was a chance of bringing him back?" He asked, lifting her hand adorned with the small, sparking diamond ring.

"That's what I thought," Ron said against the persistent silence. "You can't have it both ways," He said, pulling his cowl back over his face. "Sooner or later, Kim, he's going to resurface. And what are you going to do with that information? It's going to come down to the two of us; I have to know you won't hesitate against him."

"He's my daughter's father…" Kim whispered glancing away.

That got a momentary flinch from the Dark Knight. "I know…" he said, turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked, her attention snapping back to him. "We're not finished here!"

"The conversation's over," Batman said as he approached the Batmobile.

"You're asking too much! We have to talk this through; if you leave now…" Kim snapped, following him to the Tumbler. "If you leave now…"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out," He said as he entered the assault vehicle and closed the hatch.

"You have to pick up your dates in two hours," Wade spoke up, bringing Ron out of his thoughts as he sat on the love seat in his living room, eyeing the diamond ring he held between his thumb and forefinger.

"Which means they won't be ready for two and a half hours," Ron sighed, rewrapping the ring in the handkerchief and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"See you at the dance, old man," Dick said as he walked down the stairs from the bedrooms.

"Wait a second, Ladykiller," Ron smirked, noting the light red Armani suit the teen was wearing. "How much of your allowance did you blow on that suit?"

"It looks like Felix has been busy," Wade noted the TV news report of lowering crime rate in Central City, taking Ron's attention and saving the boy some embarrassment.

"I'm off; see you at the ball!" Dick said starting off.

"Don't forget your change of clothes, just in case," Ron called after him.

"You worry too much, and I got it in the car 'just in case'," Dick countered before leaving.

"Maybe you should have suggested him taking another type of protection," Wade said as Ron stood up and got ready to leave.

"He'd never get that far; he's too afraid of Kim," Ron said, adjusting his tie.

"Not seeing him making the first move," Wade smirked.

"My sweet Barbie-Doll?" Ron looked scandalized.

"She's not a little kid anymore, Ron," Wade laughed.

"Nonsense! Now, let's go pick up…" Ron said as he started to leave the room only to pause and look back at Wade. "What were their names again?"

(-V-)

Dick nervously knocked on Kim and Barbara's apartment door. "Well, don't you look handsome," he heard Kim's voice, and his eyes widened at the sight of the older woman. Kim's hair was in a French twist that hung over one shoulder, and she was dressed in a rather tight green dress.

"You look really nice, too, Kim," Dick flushed slightly.

"Well, come on in," She smiled and opened the door for him. "Dinah and Helena are helping Babs get ready."

"Oh, boy…" Dick gulped.

"Hold still a second," Kim said, causing the teen to freeze in his step.

"What?" Dick asked before his eyes widened in shock and disgust as Kim licked her palm and started flattening his hair.

"Did you forget to fix your hair or something, Richard?" Kim scolded, working on his hair as he tried to get away.

"Kim!" Dick gasped, stepping away from the redhead.

"Oh, leave the Dickhead alone," Helena said as she and Dinah walked down the stairs from Barbara's room, carrying their guitar cases.

"You look as nice as you possibly could, Hellspawn," Dick responded, looking over her tight purple and black gown with the V of her dress going down to her navel.

"If you'd dress like Dinah, you'd almost be pretty," Dick said, smiling to the ponytailed blond in a simple black dress that stopped mid-fish-net-clad thigh.

"Har har," Helena said, gently rapping her knuckle against Dick's forehead. "We're giving Babs the night off from the band, so she can spend it wearing your butt out," the brunette caught Kim's cocked eyebrow, "On the dance floor, of course."

"We have to go set up with Mom and Dad's band," Dinah spoke up, wedging between Helena and Dick. "See you there, Handsome, Ms. Kim," she smiled at Dick and Kim as she pushed Helena to the door.

"So… what do you think?" came a timid voice from the stairs. Dick and Kim glanced up, and both their eyes widened.

Barbara stood at the head of the stairs with her hands clamped together before her, her hair flowing freely down her shoulders except for a pair of loose pigtails. She had just enough make-up to accent her features, and a pale pink dress that wound tight around her top but flowed out past her hips to her knees. "I know I look silly… I told them I should have worn the dress Great Nana sent me..." she mumbled as she stared at her high-heeled feet.

"Are you kidding? You could be on a magazine," Dick smiled at his best friend.

Barbara flushed even brighter. "T-Thanks," she stammered as she carefully made her way down the stairs. "I don't like heels…" she whimpered just as she stumbled on the last step before falling into Dick's waiting arms. "See?" she groaned as she remained held up only by her best friend's arms with her cheek pressed against his chest.

"C'mon, you know you're not going to fall with me on watch," he winked down at her.

"Ah, young love," a new voice spoke up, causing the two teens to jump apart. Barbara glanced at the man who spoke, and her eyes narrowed at the sight of Harvey Dent.

"Good evening, District Attorney," Barbara said in a cold, barely polite tone. She then turned to Dick and took his hand. "Come on, Dick, let's not be late."

"Before you go, could I speak to you privately for a minute, Babs?" Harvey said catching her attention.

She studied him a moment before frowning. "My name is Barbara, and you've got sixty seconds," she said, glancing back to Dick. "Meet you at the car," she said before the three walked outside the apartment.

"Ok, clock's ticking," Barbara said, crossing her arms and glaring at the man.

"Tonight I was planning on doing something very special…" Harvey said, scratching the back of his head.

"You were going to leave the country?" Barbara asked hopefully.

"No, at least not yet; we could for the honeymoon, though," he said with a smile that earned another narrow-eyed glare from the redheaded teen.

"Honeymoon?" Barbara asked in almost a growl.

"I was planning to ask your mother to marry me tonight," Harvey said, taking a step toward the teen. "So, do you think you could get used to me being your new dad?"

Barbara's eyes flashed dangerously, which caused Harvey to take two steps back. "I already have a dad, thank you very much."

"We all miss Shawn, Barbie, but you gotta let go some time and move on," Harvey said with a pacifying smile.

"I wasn't talking about him," Barbara growled, taking a step toward him. "Your minute's up, so now it's my turn."

"For some reason I can't fathom, my Mom likes you. I can't see it, but she does," Barbara said, shoving her painted fingernail into Harvey's tie. "But I know what you want. You want the great Kim Possible on your arm to promote your re-election as District Attorney this fall. You've done a bang-up job, too. You've bumbled up and let criminals off so much that the police are overworked, including Mom and Grandpa . It's because of you that this town depends on The Batman so much. Batman could be having a happy, peaceful life if it wasn't for idiots like you in office!"

"Now listen here, you little …" Harvey growled as he reached out and gripped Barbara's shoulder.

"If you don't take your hand off of her right now," Dick said from behind Harvey, "then that hand will never touch anything again."

Harvey glanced back at the furious Dick and did as he was told. "Ready, Babs?" Dick said, holding out his own hand to her, which she accepted wordlessly.

"I didn't need you to save me there, Boy Wonder," Barbara whispered to her best friend.

"I was saving him," Dick smiled cheekily. "I knew if he finished that sentence, you'd tear him apart. And you look too pretty to get covered in idiot blood."

"You really think I'm pretty?" Barbara blinked.

"I would hardly say so otherwise, would I?" Dick winked as he opened the door to the car.

The sports car pulled from the curb, and Barbara sighed as she sat back against the leather seat. "I don't know what I'm going to do if Mom marries him…"

"Don't worry about that," Dick said, reaching across to take her hand. "Just concentrate on having fun. Afterwards, if you're still worried… it may not have the same intimidation as the Old Man, but I might arrange for Robin to pay him a visit."

"Really?" Barbara smirked at her date for the evening. "A punk kid in green tights and a bright red tunic. So scary…"

"Words hurt, Babs…" Dick placed his hand over his heart dramatically.

(-V-)

Kim sighed as she sat at her table near the stage that overlooked the dance floor of the Iceberg Lounge. She glanced over at her date, Harvey, who was in a conversation with the mayor and several other political big wigs of Triton at their table. She rolled her eyes slightly when she heard the familiar squawking laugh coming up behind her. "Hey, Ozzy," Kim gave a tight smile as she glanced over her shoulder at the bird-like gentleman owner of the club.

"Good evening, my dear Detective Possible, it's always an honor for you to grace this lowly abode with your heavenly presence," Oswald gave a formal bow to the redhead. "And if I would be so bold, wock! Wock! you look even more beautiful in that elegant attire."

"Thank you; you look… handsome tonight as well," Kim replied with a faint blush from the compliment.

"I see the lovely Barbara is in our presence tonight as well," Oswald said, glancing across the dance floor where Barbara and Dick stood talking by the punch bowl. "I take it by her presence, you'll be having your usual choice in non-alcoholic wine?"

Kim blinked in thought before she glanced at Harvey who had yet to say more than a few sentences to her. "Scratch that, Oz, give me a beer."

"I beg your pardon, but I'm afraid that's not an option, my dear," Oswald said awkwardly, avoiding her eyes.

"What? No, it's not. I see people drinking Budweisers all around," Kim said, pointing a few out.

"Indeed, but Mr. Stoppable didn't give me a hefty tip to not serve them anything alcoholic," Oswald said with a gulp. "Wonk… just you."

His eyes widened when he saw her own emeralds flare up. "But I might be persuaded to serve you, if the price is right..."

Kim's brow furrowed as she reached for her purse. "How much did Ron pay you?"

"Fifty…" Oswald twiddled his flippers.

"Fifty dollars? No big," Kim smirked.

"Fifty thousand," Oswald smiled apologetically.

"Do you have non-alcoholic beer?"

"Coming right up!" Oswald squawked as he turned and waddled away.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw Ron walk in with two Glamour magazine redheads glommed on his arms like pathetic groupies and dressed like the streetwalkers she saw at the Precinct. "Week's pay says wardrobe malfunction before the end of the night," Kim whispered to herself as she studied his dates.

She hated this side of him, the fake Ron, the Multi-Billionaire Playboy, a better mask than any other. She often wondered if anyone else noticed the difference, how he became cocky and arrogant, how no matter how big his smile was, it never reached his eyes, how he always puffed his chest out and held his head high.

She excused herself from her inattentive date and began making her way through the crowd to give the blow-hard a piece of her mind while he was in a 'mode' she would especially enjoy tearing into.

She got into range, but when she looked at him again, she hesitated. The jerk had switched 'modes'. His shoulders had fallen, and his facial expression was different. No longer did it show false arrogance and cockiness. Instead, he had a beaming smile that reached his eyes and soul, filled with pride and love. "Hey, Barbie-Doll," Ron greeted as Kim's daughter walked up to him and gave him a gentle, loving hug. "You look beautiful tonight, sweetheart."

Barbara pulled back and smiled at the man as she reached up and fixed his tie. "You look very handsome, too, Daddy."

"So, are you going to introduce us, Ronald?" Kim asked, making her presence known.

"Oh, right," Ron smiled at Kim, switching modes again. "This is Tina and Roxanne," Ron smiled, not noticing his dates' angry pouts.

"I'm Mina."

"And I'm Rochelle."

"Jerk!" They said in unison as they slapped him on both cheeks and stormed off.

"What was that, five minutes, Ron?" Kim smirked. "New record?"

"Ten, and I was close with Rina," Ron said before smirking at the redheads glaring a hole through him. "And you two enjoy my failures a little too much, I think."

"I bet Harvey's just dying to bore you with his political talk," Kim said, grabbing his arm and starting toward the table. "Coming, Babs, Dick?" Kim asked the two teens.

"No, we're going to dance a while," Barbara answered for Dick as she grabbed Dick's arm and dragged him toward the dance floor.

"They're so cute together," Kim smiled glancing back as the couple began dancing to Helena and Dinah's ballet.

"Brings back memories…" Ron said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ron Stoppable! Can't you even keep a date through a party anymore?" Harvey laughed as Ron took an open seat across from Kim and Harvey.

"You know how it goes; they'll come crawling back tomorrow," Ron said dismissively. "Are you sure about running for DA again?" he asked, glancing at the District Attorney. "You've got some enemies that may not be happy about you being back."

"Let 'em come," Harvey waved, "You know what they say: You either die a hero or live long enough to become the villain. Besides, the Batman isn't quitting on us, and we can't have some idiot getting in office. If I keep up the good fight, maybe he'll get to retire to a nice, peaceful life."

"I bet it'd be a pleasant change for him…" Ron said, glancing to Kim.

"Speaking of which… Speech time," Harvey said as Dinah and Helena's song came to an end, "Care to come with, Kim?" Harvey said as he took Kim's hand, causing Ron's jaw to clench and his chest to tighten. He watched with angry eyes as Harvey led Kim to the stage.

"Hang in there, Son," Jim Gordon said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "If you love 'em, you gotta let 'em go. All you can do is hope they love you enough to come back."

"Yeah…" Ron said glancing to his lap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Harvey said as he stood before the crowd with Kim and some officers at his side. "I'd like to start out by thank you for coming out, and Mr. Cobblepot for letting us use his club. I want to assure you that it is working. All our hard work is paying off, and we are winning the war against crime. I can see it coming, my friends, a future where Triton's night sky is free of the need for the Batman's symbol," Harvey said boldly. "I can see a future where the good people of the Tri-City can go to the park or walk down the street at night or even the day without fear of muggers and rapists. It _is _coming. We are bringing Triton back. I want to thank the police force for the exemplary job they've done. And I'd like to especially thank the two bold volunteers, you know who they are, who nightly put their lives on the line, not for recognition, nor for money, but to make our homes safe. Batman and Robin, wherever you are, I thank you, and Triton thanks you.

"I'd also like to personally thank someone who's given her all for the Triton Police Department and for the world since she was a young girl." Harvey said, grinning at the redhead at his side. "Kim Possible is one hell of a woman, and I think everyone'll agree with me on that.

"Kim Possible is the type of woman the fiercest foes fear to go up against. I'd not even be surprised if the Batman would second guess taking her on. Not only is she a wonderful police officer and a formidable combatant, she's also the kindest, gentlest soul you could ever find." Harvey turned then to the confused Kim. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, KP," Harvey beamed. "So… I have to ask…" he started as he dropped to one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. "Kimberly Anne Possible… will you…"

He was cut off by a loud gunshot in the back of the room. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're tonight's entertainment."

"The Joker…" Gordon said as he glanced at the Clown then to Ron's empty seat.

"Dick…" Barbara whimpered as she took a step back and looked around for her absent best friend. "Please be careful…" she whispered a prayer.

"Ok, everyone just stay nice and calm and nobody ends up dead," Joker chuckled as he walked toward the middle of the dance floor. "Red Hood, be a good lad and take care of pretty boy's bodyguards."

Kim's and Harvey's eyes widened as a red blur moved toward the cops at their sides, and a moment later, they hit the ground. "What the?" Kim asked, glancing back to see a teenager bearing a striking resemblance to Ron with her own flaming red hair. His eyes were hidden behind a red domino mask, he was dressed in a black body suit with the letter R over the left side of his chest, and his shoulders were draped by a long, flowing, hooded red cloak.

"If I were you, lady, I'd not make a move." The boy growled.

"Shawn, Shawn, listen to me," Kim said, turning back toward the Joker. "Do you remember me? Do you know who I am?"

"You think I'm dumb? 'Course I do, Kim," Joker laughed, "I especially remember the honeymoon. You were quite the wildcat, baby! HAHAHAHA! Laugh with me!"

"I'm… really glad. Why don't you put down that rifle, so we can talk," Kim said, taking a step toward the edge of the stage. "I want to help you."

"You want to help me be Shawn again? HA!" Joker laughed, "Now, you're sounding like Batsy! 'Don't you want to go back to your wife and kid, don't you want your life back' blah, blah, blah! It's all so FUCKING HYSTERICAL!"

"Shawn, I know you're still in there," Kim said softly. "Don't you remember how you felt when we were together… we made each other happy didn't we?"

"Yes…" Joker said as his eyes seemed to regain some sanity, and he looked at the ground. "I remember, Kim… I remember how it felt to hold you… to be with you… to hear you laugh, sigh, simply breath. How could I forget? Of course I remember those feelings…" Joker said sadly.

"I HATE THOSE FEELINGS!!" Joker screamed, lifting his rifle toward Kim and pulling the trigger before she could even begin to react.

Kim felt the impact, felt herself being pushed to the floor, felt the air rush from her lungs as she slammed into the floor. Her eyes glazed from the shock of the impact. When they refocused, she found herself staring into the Batman's cowl.

"Are you alright?" Batman growled.

"R-Ron?" Kim whimpered.

"Do you see now why I never told you?" Batman asked in a sad tone. "It's too late…" Batman rose up to see the Joker retreating.

"PARTY'S OVER, HOOD! FALL BACK FOR ROUND TWO!" Joker bellowed as his teen 'partner' disappeared into the shadows.

"I only wanted to protect you," Batman whispered as he got up off Kim and lifted his grapple. "Robin, they're on the move." He said into his cowl mic before firing the grapple and zip-lining through the open skylight.

Kim watched him go in shock of the events. "Kim! Kim! Are you alright! You're bleeding!" Harvey gasped looking at her now bloody dress.

"What? I don't think I'm…" her eyes widened in fear at the realization. Her dress had a large red blood spot over her abdomen, but there was no tear, no bullet wound. "Ron…" she breathed under her breath in horror, realizing exactly where the blood came from.

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: The fight is on. Batman vs. Joker, Robin vs. Red Hood, and was Joker the only threat to Kim's life? Find out next time! Also, apologies for the cursing but it seemed necessary to push home how far gone Shawn was.


	5. Officer Down

**Chapter 4: Officer Down **

Rain splattered on the rooftop of the Iceberg Lounge as the Joker laughed and ran toward the fire escape. "Hiya, Batsy," Joker said in his psychotically jovial tone as the Dark Knight rose behind him.

"You're coming with me," Batman growled with his cloak wrapped around his body.

"You gotta catch me first, and I really doubt you can," Joker snickered, "You've sprung a leak," He said, pointing to the red puddle forming around Batman's foot.

Batman said nothing as he leapt forward, throwing a punch at the clown's grinning face.

(-V-)

"Hey, Little Red Riding Hood, where do you think you're going?" Robin asked as he flipped in front of the retreating teenager.

"Out of the way, child," Red Hood growled. "I don't have time to play with you."

"That's too bad, because I'm feeling playful," Robin said, taking a fighting stance.

"So be it," Red Hood growled before throwing several punches and kicks. His eyes widened when Robin dodged or blocked every attack.

"Not bad Monkey Kung Fu," Robin said, his forearm still pressed against Red Hood's fist. "Try mine?" he said, jumping into the air and pressing both soles of his feet into Red Hood's face.

The veiled villain stumbled back several steps before Robin flew forward in a flurry of punches and kicks, of which Red Hood was able to block the majority.

Red Hood glanced back at the smirking Robin with a look of surprise. "You honestly thought you could just walk all over me? They don't call me the Boy Wonder for nothing, chump."

"I'm going to clip your wings, little bird," Red Hood growled before their martial arts dance continued.

(-V-)

"I still don't get it, Batsy," Joker asked as he threw a punch at Batman's injured side, which he was able to block. "I try to save Kim's life; you try to beat me up. Where's your logic?"

"My logic?" Batman cocked his head before throwing a kick at the Joker's. "From what I saw, you tried to kill Kim. I fail to see how shooting someone with a handgun is saving their life."

"You're still not thinking outside the box, Batman," Joker tutted before kicking him right in his bleeding side. "If I took Kim's life in bloody, homicidal glory, then the other guy couldn't kill her. See my logic?"

Batman paused for a moment. "What other guy?"

"Really not sure who he was after but considering Kim and pretty boy Dent were on stage, I'd assume one of the two," Joker shrugged as he glanced over the side of the roof and pointed downward. "That's the guy, getting into the car in the alley. Ugly black mask, worse than yours. Can't miss um."

Batman lunged forward and saw the man climbing into a black sedan. Without glancing to the clown, Batman lifted his hand from his belt and fired a bola launcher, pushing Joker backwards and tying him to a satellite antenna pole.

"I'll be back for you in a minute," Batman said before taking to the sky.

"Get 'em, Batsy," Joker grinned before yelling out. "I'D HELP BUT I'M A LITTLE TIED UP RIGHT NOW! Get it? Tied up? HAHAHAHA! I crack myself up!" The Joker then glanced up at those reading over the internet. "Oh, come on, laugh with me! It won't kill you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(-V-)

Red Hood grunted as he hit the rain-covered roof. "I'm getting tired of this, so are you ready to stay down?" Robin said, popping his neck.

"You've done well showing me your style," Red Hood gave a knowing smile to the teen. "And its flaws."

"Huh?" Robin asked as Red Hood seemed to instantly appear in front of him and pushed his fist into Robin's rib cage. Before Robin could react, Red Hood launched a barrage of attacks that the teen had no chance of blocking. Robin's back hit the concrete roof hard and before he could even catch his breath, Red Hood landed on him, forcing his knee into his abdomen.

"I admit, you are skilled," Red Hood said with a smile. "But you lack the killer instinct needed to survive in this world. And because of that, I get to kill you."

Red Hood barely heard something moving through the air before a small bare foot collided with his nose. He bounced off Robin before slamming into the leg of the water tower. Barbara stood over Robin, her high heels discarded and her hair and dress soaked from the rain, her entire image not looking like someone ready for a fight, but the fierceness in her facial features would have led many to believe she was related to the Batman. "You can back off nice and easy now, k?"

"Isn't this cute, the little girl protecting her little boyfriend," Red Hood laughed as he pulled himself to his feet.

"It's going to be even cuter when I kick your teeth down your throat, you son of a bitch," Barbara growled, clinching her fists and taking a perfect monkey stance.

"Ladies shouldn't curse," Red Hood tutted as he strolled confidently around Barbara.

"So, you're not just a homicidal maniac but a sexist too," Barbara pushed some wet hair from her face. "All the more reason for me to kick your butt."

"I really, really don't have time for this, so I'll end this quickly," Red Hood sighed before diving toward the girl, but his eyes widened as she rolled around his arm and struck him in the back of the head with the back of her fist.

"You little…" he growled as he turned back toward the waiting redhead.

"Go ahead and say it, I know I'm a little cutie," Barbara smirked.

A seething Red Hood went for a tackle only to have a foot collide with his chin, sending him flipping through the air before hitting the roof face first.

Barbara watched him for a few moments to make sure he was staying down before going to Robin, who was still flat on his back.

"Are you ok?" She asked, going down to his side and touching his face.

"What did you think you were doing?" He hissed, glaring up at the worried redhead.

"I… I was just trying to help," she said, glancing away.

"You could have been hurt!" Robin wheezed as he struggled to get up.

"You were about to get hurt… I just… I didn't…" Barbara stammered, looking at her lap.

"That guy was as good as Ron with Monkey Kung Fu," Dick said, shaking his head. "He could have killed you or worse…" he said, both what worse could have possibly been. "Don't ever… EVER do anything that'd put yourself in danger, Barbara? Get me?" He said, gripping her arms.

"O-Ok…" Barbara sniffled as she was pulled into Robin's embrace.

"Ron made me promise never to use anything he taught me to kill," he whispered into his best friend's ear. "But if anyone ever hurt you, I wouldn't think twice."

As they embraced, neither noticed they were now completely alone on the roof.

(-V-)

Black Mask grumbled at his missed opportunity as he drove through the darkened Triton streets. "Another opportunity will come up…" he said before glancing up at his rear view mirror. "Oh, crap." he whispered when he saw the Batman gliding right toward him.

The Dark Knight slammed into the roof of the sedan feet first before going on down to grip it with both hands. He looked down into the driver's side window at the masked assassin. "Pull over… now."

"Like I'm going to make this easy for you, Batman!" Black Mask shot back as he slammed the accelerator. Batman held on tightly as the assassin swerved in and out of traffic.

After several fender-benders, Batman knew he had to stop this soon before someone got hurt. He reached into his belt, pulled out a pair of smoke bombs, and tossed them into the car. He then looked up and fired his grapple gun, swinging forward as smoke filled the car before letting his momentum bring him back to slam boot first through the car's windshield.

Black Mask slammed on the brakes as the two struggled. Batman grabbed him with one hand as a small needle extended from his index finger on his other hand. He grabbed Black Mask's wrist and pushed the needle into his flesh. The assassin yelped and kicked the Bat away before jumping out the open window and running as quickly as he could.

Batman simply smirked as he climbed out of the car and fired his grapple to swing away.

(-V-)

"What happened with Red Hood?" Batman asked as he joined Robin, Barbara, and Wade in the Batcave.

"He… got away," Robin said, looking down at his boots, ignoring Barbara touching his arm.

"You mean you let him get away," Batman grunted as he glared at the teen.

"We let him get away," Barbara countered hotly.

"What can you tell me about him?" he asked gripping his injured side.

"He's knows your style as well as you do," Dick said, taking off his mask.

"And he looks like you, but with my hair color," Barbara said, twirling a strand of wet hair.

"Monkey Kung Fu? Yamanouchi-style?" Ron asked, removing his cowl, cape, and bloody top and laid down on the medical table.

"Only ones I've seen fight like that are you and Monkey Fist," Dick said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron's eyes widened when he looked up to see Kim walking down the stairs, still in her bloody dress.

"Shop talk," Ron said quickly as Wade was looking at his wound.

"You're hurt," Kim stated, walking toward him.

"Just a graze," Ron said with a hiss as Wade began stitching the open wound.

"Let me see," Kim said, giving a small glare to Wade, silently telling him to move.

"Pretty deep, but yeah, just a graze. You got lucky," Kim said as she pulled on some rubber gloves.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Patching your stupid ass up," Kim said as she began working. "You didn't have to do that, you know…"

"It's what I do," Ron responded with a hiss.

"Sure you don't want anything more to numb this?" Kim asked, glancing up.

"I can take pain," Ron responded, taking shallow breaths and closing his eyes.

"Of course…" Kim said as she patched the wound with six stitches. "Might want to take it easy for a while," Kim said, placing the gloves and needle in the trash.

"I'll hold back," Ron smirked as he sat back up.

"Oh, and Ron," Kim stopped at the stairs and glanced back. "Harvey asked me to marry him tonight."

"I see," Ron said, pulling on a fresh top. "Congratulations, Kim,"

Kim studied him for a moment, Dick, Barbara, and Wade all watching the two in the same fascination one has toward an incoming train wreck. Kim turned and started up the stairs but stopped after only two steps. "I told him no. We've broken up." Kim said simply before ascending the stairs.

Ron said nothing as he pulled on his cape and cowl.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Barbara stomped her bare foot and clomped toward the stairs. "You two vex me so!" She growled at Ron before running after her mother.

"Hold it right there!" Barbara caught her mother at her car. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"Excuse me?" Kim turned on her daughter in shock.

"I didn't stutter. I asked why you are such a bitch." Barbara pressed. "You just have to play the wounded widow and scorned lover, don't you?"

"You'll understand when you're older," Kim stated with narrowed eyes. "Ron… kept things from me that he shouldn't have."

"What, that my real dad became the Joker? Old news, Mother," Barbara replied hotly. "I've known that since I was five!"

"He told you… why that…" Kim started to move around her daughter but was shocked when Barbara slapped her across the face.

"Not everything bad that happens is his fault. Most of the worse things are prevented by him, and you know it!" Barbara snapped at her stunned mother.

"He kept from me the fact that your father was alive, Barbara," Kim countered.

"My father? I don't even remember the man, Mother! He died when I was two. All I have is a teddy bear and some pictures," Barbara replied. "My real father, my daddy is the one whom you take a sick pleasure in rubbing _your_ love life and_ his_ past mistakes in his face like you're freaking five or some shit!

"You've held a grudge against him for as long as I can remember, even before you found out about Father," Barbara continued.

"Ron wasn't supposed to hurt me! We've been together since I was four years old, Barbara!" Kim snapped with tears in her eyes.

"He's human, Mom; he made mistakes, so did you, so what, he's supposed to forgive you, but you can't forgive him?" Barbara asked, holding out her arms.

"You wouldn't understand…" Kim shook her head.

"You got that right," Barbara crossed her arms.

"We can talk about this at home," Kim said hotly, turning back to the car.

"I think I'll stay here for a few nights," Barbara said, planting her heel. "And… and you know what? I might… I might just have sex with Dick!" Barbara said, digging deep but not really pulling out. "I'll do it!"

Kim just cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled at the obvious bluff before getting into the car and pulling out of the drive.

Back in the cave, Ron pulled a small vial from his belt and handed it to Wade. "I want you to run this blood through every DNA database you can," he instructed before turning toward the Batmobile.

"On it," Wade said, taking the sample.

"So, where are we going?" Dick said, putting his mask back on.

"We're going nowhere," Batman replied, opening the cockpit. "You're going to bed; I've got personal matters."

"What happened to Partners?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"I make the rules," Batman stated as the Batmobile's hatch closed and roared out of the cave.

"JERK!" Dick called after the Batmobile.

Dick grumbled as he changed out of his costume and made his way up the stairs, but blinked in surprise when he spotted a redhead on the couch flipping through the channels. "Anything good on?" Dick asked, stepping up behind Barbara.

"Dick!" She gasped, looking up at him. "You scared me…"

"Sorry," he smiled, "so, anything good?"

"Nothing really, late night talk, B-movies, and porn on Cinemax," Barbara said before switching the TV off.

"Staying the night?" He asked, noticing she was in one of his T-shirts that were many times too big for her.

"For a few nights, yeah," She smiled at him. "And I never got to thank you for the date…"

"It kind of bottomed out… sorry about that, Babs… I just…" his eyes widened when she stood up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He stayed rigid as she pulled back and turned toward the stairs to the bedrooms.

"G'night, Dick, I'll be in my room if you… need me for anything…" she whispered, glancing back at him.

Dick just stood there like a statue.

(-V-)

Colorado State Prison was dark and quiet after lights out. Hirotaka reclined in his solitary bunk with his hands and feet still fully restrained. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Stoppable-san?" Hirotaka asked, glancing toward the shadowy corner of his cell.

"Who else would have the Mystical Monkey Power?" Batman asked, stepping out of the darkness.

"Ah, so, he finally showed up, did he?" Hirotaka smiled. "I was actually growing concerned…"

"Who is he, and how did he get the MMP?" Batman asked, getting into Hirotaka's face.

"Did you know that the power can be sexually transmitted?" Hirotaka asked with a smirk. "The wielder of the Power's mate would have the power while carrying a child and it would then be passed to offspring."

"So, that's why Yori was so despite for a child from me," Batman frowned. "But we didn't, and Fiske doesn't have any children. That still doesn't answer my question…" He growled, and his eyes narrowed when Hirotaka laughed.

"It was quite ingenious on Mother's part," Hirotaka laughed before smiling at the Dark Knight. "Tell me, Stoppable-san, what purpose do you think Mother would have in having your _pregnant_ lover assaulted and raped? You, of all people, should know that Mother can be petty but not vindictive."

"What… no…" Ron's eyes widened behind his cowl as he took an unconscious step back. "Kim miscarried… named the baby girl Veronica Martha Possible, after me and my late mother… died from a breach during her rape…"

"That was the story our doctors told her," Hirotaka grinned sadistically. "Fact is after her assault, she was brought in and put to sleep. While she was unconscious, we had one of Mother's faithful Kunoichi wheeled in. We transplanted the child of you and Possible-san to the Surrogate Mother who carried the male child to term."

"Mother personally trained the boy from the moment of his birth, when she couldn't, I or my elder brother provided the training," Hirotaka explained. "Then Kim's former husband came and stole the child after injuring Mother. But his training was near complete, and it does seem that this Joker has perfected what he has learned."

"My God…" Batman breathed. "This will destroy Kim…"

"Isn't it, as you Americans say, awesome?" Hirotaka asked before his world was turned black, not even seeing the punch to the head.

Batman left the unconscious Hirotaka in his bunk, dreading having to tell Kim. "I had to make the promise of no more secrets…" he grumbled as he exited through the air vent.

(-V-)

"I ran the sample, Ron," Wade said over the Batmobile's com.

"What did you find?" Batman asked, driving down the street.

"Yeah, it matches to Roman Sionis," Wade responded.

"Sionis? That name sounds familiar…" Batman rubbed his chin.

"He's Marcella Sionis' son; remember her? She was in the cheer squad with Kim," Wade stated. "He had a college scholarship for archery but never took it and dropped off the map. Apparently, he took up assassin work. According to this, he has the world record in perfect score in marksmanship, never missed a bullseye."

"That doesn't sound natural…" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Neither is his blood," Wade replied. "It matches up to a lesser degree to another known mutated specimen."

"Gill?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes.

"Goes by Killer Croc these days," Wade shrugged. "He's a pretty popular bad guy on GWA."

"But how could… Gill's slime. Wade call Barbara and have her come over and bring Dinah and Helena," Batman instructed, spinning the Tumbler 180 to return toward the Cave.

"Barbara's staying the night here," Wade replied.

"Then have her call Dinah and Helena," Batman ordered, "When they arrive, get a blood sample and compare it to Gill's."

"What's this about?" Wade asked in confusion.

"A hunch," Batman replied before cutting the comlink.

(-V-)

"I was in the middle of my beauty sleep," Helena complained as the three girls set with Dick and Wade in the cave.

"I'm sure Ron wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't important," Wade replied as he keyed on the computer. "Hmm… Interesting…" he said as the Batmobile pulled into the cave.

"Did you run the tests?" Batman asked as he waked up to the group, sliding back his mask.

"Yup, same thing as the sample you got from Sionis," Wade agreed.

"Tell me, girls, are you able to do things that are unusual?" Ron asked, turning to the girls.

"My ex-boyfriend said I had the best mouth and tongue he's ever had," Dinah said with a shrug.

Wade wrote on the clipboard and whispered to himself "Abnormally shameless… hopefully, for ours and Josh's sake, just kissing…"

"That's… nice, no more detail, though… anything else?" Ron pressed. Dinah and Helena glanced at each other uncertainly while Barbara just watched her foot kick the floor.

"Something like this?" Helena asked, looking up and Ron and Wade were shocked to see her pupils. "I can see in the dark like this, also I have REALLY good hearing and I'm incredibly nimble. Mom often talks about bringing me into the family business."

"That's something…" Wade nodded.

"OK, Dinah, can you do anything… besides what has already been noted?" Ron asked the bubbly blond.

"There is one more thing, I found I could do this…" Dinah said, standing up. "Ready?" she asked as Barbara wisely removed her glasses.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**" Dinah released a scream so high pitched that Barbara's glasses shattered as well as the test tubes on the lab table across the cave.

"OK! OK!" Ron called out, covering his ears. Dinah stopped and smiled timidly. "Think that qualifies, Wade?"

Wade simply stood there in shock before releasing a grunted "Damn!"

"What?" Ron called at him before digging a finger in his ear. He shook his head before turning to the redhead, who looked even more uncomfortable than before. "Ok, Barbie-Doll, how about you?"

Barbara mumbled something and kicked the stony floor.

"What was that, pumpkin?" Ron asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I SAID I CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" She spat with a flushed face. "I'm not special like Dinah or Helena!" She said, jumping to her feet but gasped when Dick grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast, Babs," Dick gave a knowing smirk. "You may be more special than you know." Dick then glanced at the confused Ron and Wade. "You mean you guys haven't figured it out yet?" he asked before glancing to Dinah and Helena, who also had curious expressions. "You too?" he asked before pumping his free hand in the air. "I figured out something before anyone else! Booyah!

"For the most part, Ms. Barbara Possible here is your basic, average student, with the exception of science and mathematics, the type of lessons that require being shown how things work physically. How does this make a difference?" Dick asked, pacing around the teary eyed and now confused Barbara. "Elementary, my dear Watson… tell me, Babs, have many lessons of Monkey Kung Fu have you been given?"

"Daddy has given me a couple of self defense lessons…" Barbara sniffled.

"Yet you were able to take on and essentially defeat Red Hood, who was skilled on your father's level and beat me, despite the fact that I've had a few years of intense training under Ron. You, on the other hand, have had just a few lessons along with watching Ron and I train." Dick smiled when he saw Barbara's and Ron's eyes lighten in realization. "You remember that girl on Heroes who learned how to do things just by watching them once…"

"I… I don't know…" Barbara shook her head.

"Do a back flip," Dick ordered, stepping back.

"I don't know how…" Barbara said with a slight flush.

"Jump as hard as you can while leaning backwards," Dick instructed vaguely.

Barbara opened her mouth to argue, but a look from Ron silenced her. "Ok… here goes…" she said before jumping, but instead of back flipping, she landed hard on her rear.

"Ok, this time, watch me closely," Dick said as he helped her up before performing a flawless standing back flip. "Now, try again."

Barbara nodded and closed her eyes before doing a perfect copy of Dick's flip.

"Hence, Barbara has Adaptive Muscle Memory, the ability to mimic anything she's seen done, theoretically limited only by her own physicality." Dick said, bowing before the surprised Dinah and Helena. "The Defense rests, Your Honor," Dick said to Ron before sitting down.

"It would make sense…" Ron nodded proudly at both Dick and Barbara as Wade made notes. "Dick, how did you figure this out?"

"You can't be raised by the World's Greatest Detective without picking up some skills," Dick said as Barbara slowly came back to sit next to him. "I've thought it possible for a while, especially after I saw the character on Heroes do Rey Mysterio's six-one-nine to a robber. No proof before, but with Hellspawn and Dinah able to do their things, it made too much sense…" Dick then glanced to Ron, "Now we know the what; care to fill us in on the how, Boss?"

"Several years ago, back when your parents and I were your ages," Ron said, holding up the test vial that hadn't been broken by Dinah's sonic scream, "Kim and I, as well as your mothers, who were with Kim on the cheer squad, were caught in a trap by an enemy of mine calling himself Gill. He slimed them with mutating sludge from his own gullet. Rufus and I were able to get them out and eventually defeat Gill. We thought we got them free before they could be mutated, and physically speaking, we did. But apparently it affected their DNA, which passed abilities on to their offspring."

"Us," Helena said and Dinah, and Barbara nodded.

"So, now what?" Dinah asked curiously.

"Go to your parents; tell them what's going on, show them if need be, and have them take you to Possible Industries Med Lab in two days," Ron instructed. "I want people I trust to look at you and make sure that the mutation is stable."

A moment later, the computer beeped, and Ron and Wade both looked. "We got him. This is stupidity on par with the old days… what kind of idiot criminal rents an apartment in his own name?"

"One who wants to be found," Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Trap?" Wade asked, looking up at his friend.

"An obvious one," Ron said, pulling on his mask. "Girls, you're free to go. Dick, suit up; we're going to work."

Dinah nodded and bounced up the stairs while Helena and Barbara remained where they were. "Trap? You're walking into a trap?" Helena asked, her voice filled with worry and her eyes not leaving Dick.

"Wade, give me a secure line to Gordon," Batman growled as he lifted the phone from the computer console.

"Are you listening?" Helena stood to her feet. Batman simply held up a hand. She instead turned to Dick, who was pulling the Robin suit from its case. "You can't honestly tell me you're just going to go knowingly into a freakin' trap!"

"Gordon, I have Black Mask's location. I need the SWAT team present for his taken down," Batman growled over the phone. "But don't inform Chief Detective Possible, she might be on his hit list."

"If I didn't know any better," Robin said, stepping out of his dressing room. "I'd think you were worried about me, Hellspawn," He beamed at the brunette.

Helena stared at him a moment before her face turned tomato red. "You… you… I HOPE YOU TRIP ON YOUR CAPE!" She screamed at him before stomping up the stairs.

"Dick… be careful out there…" Barbara whispered before she followed Helena out of the cave.

"Let's get 'em, Batman," Robin said as he followed the Dark Knight to the Batmobile.

(-V-)

"Am I unreasonable?" Kim asked as she leaned back in a chair in her mother's personal study.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Kimmie?" Anne asked as she brushed her hair, trying to hide the gray as best she could.

"With Ron?"

"Oh…" Anne bit her lip before ruffling up her hair to start over.

"Not reassuring…" Kim grumbled.

"Do you want me to give you a reassuring story like I did all through your childhood and high school," Anne asked, squirting some hair dye on her brush. "Or do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Wait… you lied to me in high school?" Kim blanched.

"Heavens, no, Kimmie, I never have lied to you," Anne said, brushing the die through her hair. "I just… exaggerated the positives and understated the negatives."

"Hit me…" Kim sighed.

"Do you remember the Halloween when you were five and Ron wanted to dress up like a cowboy, but you wanted to too, so you made him dress like a ballerina?" Anne asked, and Kim nodded. "Granted, he enjoyed the choice you gave him a little too much, but the idea of him making a choice without you made you throw a temper tantrum."

Anne paused for a moment, remembering the old, carefree days past. Perhaps the Ballerina Halloween could have had a factor in his current psychological issues… but that's a thought for another day. "And in high school, when Ron got Jack Hench's muscle ring? He wasn't hurting anybody, but you were complaining to everyone. When he got rich off the Naco, you couldn't handle his change in demeanor. And then when you yourself made him get that haircut, you were pleased, but when that started to change his image and status; suddenly, it was taboo.

"Face it, Kimmie, 'you freak fully over change'," Anne said with a smirk, remembering how Kim had once said that to Ron, "Especially when said change involves a certain blonde; the only times you've ever been truly happy with Ron's accomplishments are the times you were directly responsible," Anne sighed.

"How about the time… how about when… no… there was that one…" Kim tried to counter but ended up deflating. "Shoot."

"It wasn't all your fault. You and Ron both made mistakes in your relationship," Anne shook her head sadly. "And many of them could have easily been avoided. It's sad that a relationship as long as yours was defeated by an inability to communicate."

"…Attention, all officers, 10-49 to corner of 8th and 20th apartment 4J. Code 2, 11, Bat and Bird. Suspect identified as Black Mask… repeat…" Kim blinked as she listened to her mother's police radio, which had been left on in the study since she joined the force all those years ago.

"Thanks for lifting my spirits, Mom, but I gotta go get the bad guy," Kim said sarcastically to her mother.

"But you're not on duty…" Anne complained, brushing her hair color in.

"A little volunteer hero work never hurt anyone," Kim said, moving up to kiss her mother's cheek before leaving the room.

(-V-)

Batman and Robin stood on the rooftop across the street from Ramon Sionis AKA Black Mask's apartment. "I want you to stay here and keep watch for me," he ordered while watching movement through the windows.

"What? But…" Robin turned to the Dark Knight.

"If he gets me, it's up to you to take him down. No matter what happens, Robin, don't let him get away," he ordered before pulling his grapple from his belt.

"You're the boss…" Robin frowned as Batman fired the grapple and swung toward the living room window.

"Give it up, Sionis," Batman growled as he rose from the floor to glare at the masked criminal.

"Figured it out, did you?" Black Mask laughed, "You should also know I never miss," He said, pulling a gun and aiming it directly at the Bat. Before he could pull the trigger, however, Batman was on top of him, knocked the gun from his hand, and struck him in the jaw in one fluid motion.

"It's over. Now, who are you after and who hired you?" Batman growled, lifting Black Mask off the floor.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Black Mask spat at the Dark Knight.

"Who are you after: Dent or Possible? And who hired you?" Batman asked again, smashing Mask's head against the low ceiling.

"You might as well put me in cuffs 'cause I ain't saying a word without a lawyer," Black Mask responded defiantly. "You can even throw me off a building if you want. I was paid enough not to talk."

Batman narrowed his eyes before he backhanded Black Mask hard enough to send him to the floor, barely conscious. "I'll let Gordon handle you for now then," He growled as he cuffed the assassin.

(-V-)

James Gordon lit his pipe as he stood a good distance from the group of police and SWAT officers leading the masked assassin from the house.

"Trying to show off?" Gordon asked as Batman and Robin eased out of the shadows beside him.

"I honestly expected him to put up more of a fight," Batman said, watching the assassin carefully. "It seemed like he was setting a trap."

"Maybe he was just sloppy," Gordon offered, watching him before glancing to see Kim's car pull up and the redheaded chief detective climb from her car.

"They're never sloppy…" Batman growled, watching the officers helping Black Mask, with his hands cuffed behind him, toward a waiting squad car parked just between him and Kim.

A chill went up Batman's spine as a thought struck his mind. Black Mask was naturally a perfect shot, even without looking. "Gordon, get Kim covered. GET HER COVERED NOW!" He bellowed as he started toward the criminal and the two officers.

Kim started toward them but suddenly stopped as the loud crack of gunfire filled the air. Her mouth opened wordlessly before a second, third and fourth sounded. Ron only saw the faint jerk of her body and jump of her shirt. "Ron…" he saw her mouth before her knees started to buckle and her green tank top began to grow red in four places.

_What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away_

Kim didn't hit the ground, Batman having covered the ground between them like a dark phantom and catching her in his arms before she collapsed. "Kim? Kim!" He breathed, looking down at her still features.

"THE BASTARD GOT ONE OF OUR GUNS!" Batman vaguely heard one of the cops call out before they hit the masked man in the head and knocked the pistol from his cuffed hands.

_Its okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through_

"Not again… please, not again…" He whispered, gripping her tight, her blood soaking his battle suit.

"OFFICER DOWN! REPEAT, OFFICER DOWN!" Batman heard Gordon screaming into his radio.

"EMT will be on site in seven minutes," Gordon reported his response to the visibly trembling Dark Knight.

"Too long," Batman said in a worried tone as he lifted the critically injured woman into his arms.

_I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
but don't run out on your faith_

"Come," Batman said into his mask-mic as he turned toward the street. The Batmobile roared through the street, pushing a SWAT truck and a squad car out of its way before coming to a stop at the Dark Knight, its canopy opening welcomingly.

"Hang on, KP," He whispered as he lowered her into the passenger seat, taking the driver's seat and hitting the throttle before even the canopy sealed itself.

Gordon and Robin watched helplessly as the Tumbler tore down the street.

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand_

"Come on," Batman growled as he pushed the Batmobile to its limit, not caring what it pushed or ran over on its route to the closest hospital. "Faster…"

"R-Ron?" Kim wheezed from his side.

"Hang on, KP, we're almost to the hospital," Ron replied, losing the growling Bat-tone completely.

_And what you've been out there searching for forever  
is in your hands_

"Ron… it hurts…" Kim whimpered, clutching her bloody chest. "It's hard… to breathe…"

"KP, we're almost there; save your strength," Ron instructed, trying to push the throttle farther.

"Ron… I lied…" Kim whispered reaching over and gripping the hand on the throttle.

Ron glanced to her in concern. "When… I told you… when I said I… hate you…" Kim tried to swallow but only coughed, causing a rather large amount of blood to flow from the corner of her mouth. "I lied…"

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else_

"KP? Kim?" Ron whimpered as he watched her breath grow shallow and her eyes glaze over. "KIM!!" He screamed before turning and hitting the afterburner.

"You can't die on me, Kim," Ron said in his most determined voice. "Not now. Not yet."

_Seem so small_

The Batmobile spun sideways as Ron slammed on the brakes near the entrance of the Emergency Room. As the canopy opened, Ron lifted Kim's body, it feeling too fragile and small for Ron's liking.

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time_

_It's like a river that's so wide  
it swallows you whole_

A pin's drop could be heard as every eye in the waiting room and at the desk of the ER was on the Dark Knight of Triton walking in with Kim lying limp in his arms.

"Help her," Batman tried to growl, but it came out more of a sad whimper.

Batman watched helplessly as a group of nurses and a doctor ran out of the ER door with a gurney and took Kim from his arms. He watched them place her on the bed and his heart stopped when he heard a nurse call out that she couldn't find a pulse.

_While you sitting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things_

He watched in raw horror as they rolled her into the ER, performing CPR on the way. He didn't know how long he stood there frozen until he felt two hands grab his arms.

"Batman, I know you're concerned for my mother," Barbara said, shaking him. Batman just stared, wondering when she got there. "But it'd be best for you to go and do… whatever you do. I'm sure my daddy, Ron Stoppable, will be getting here soon…" She said with a trembling voice, barely restraining the tears in her green eyes. "I… I need my daddy, Batman. Hurry."

Batman numbly nodded as he placed a hand on the girl's shoulder before turning and leaving the way he came. He climbed into the Batmobile and set his autopilot to return home.

_Time's flying by  
moving so fast  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

Ron's mind was everywhere as the Batmobile pulled away and didn't even realize it traveled anywhere before it came to a stop at the Cave. Ron climbed out and pulled off his mask. His eyes widened at the red stains on his gloves and on to the chest of his battle-suit covered in her blood. "No…" he whispered to the empty Batcave.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand_

He roared in rage and despair before he rushed his lab table, shoving everything off and letting it shatter on the stone floor. His tear stained eyes turned to the computer, which he rushed next.

_And what you've been out there searching for forever  
is in your hands_

He lifted the computer chair before slamming it against the large monitor and keyboard. "IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" He screamed at the technology and weapons he had developed to protect the city, to protect Kim. None of which helped at all. "NONE OF THIS IS WORTH IT!" He bellowed before throwing the chair across the cave, which collided with the case holding Kim's old mission gear, shattering the glass.

His eyes widened when he saw Kim's gear lying on the ground, shredded in places by the broken glass.

He stumbled toward it before dropping to his knees, holding the black top to his chest. "Oh, God…" he breathed.

_Oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all_

Ron closed his tear-filled eyes and breathed a Hebrew prayer his mother taught him when he was a child. The pain he was feeling now made the pain of his parents' death seem like nothing at all.

_It sure makes everything else_

"Please…" Ron prayed for the first time in many, many years. "Please, don't let her die… don't let her die… please… take me instead…"

_Seem so small…_

_**To Be Continued… **_


	6. Her Father's Daughter

**Chapter 4: Her Father's Daughter **

This wasn't the first time Ron numbly walked toward this waiting room in Middleton Memorial Hospital. He still remembered how he emotionlessly and aimlessly wandered the halls until finally collapsing in the waiting room he now timidly approached.

He still remembered Kim finding him there, how her hands cupped his face and made him look her in the eye, how she promised that everything would be ok, how the night was always darkest before the dawn. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Before he could take one step in, he heard Barbara exclaim "Daddy!", run to him and wrap her arms around his waist.

Ron didn't hesitate to return the embrace and hold the young redhead close. Ron took comfort in the girl he'd come to consider his own flesh and blood before glancing around the room. Anne and James, Jim and Tim, Gordon, and Harvey Bullock sat around the room. "Any word?"

Barbara simply shuddered and clung tighter to Ron.

"Nothing yet," Gordon sighed, sitting back down. "Pull up a chair, Stoppable. It's looking like it's going to be a long night."

Everyone was on edge. Anne was crying into her husband's chest. Jim and Tim sat silently beside Commissioner Gordon. And even Kim's long time partner Harvey Bullock, though he seemed the most relaxed, was obviously deeply troubled as well. He sat right next to an untouched donut and snack table.

"Kim's going to be ok, Barbie-Doll," Ron whispered into the girl's hair as he sat down, and she climbed up and curled into his lap still holding a tight grip on him. "KP's as tough as they get. She'll be fine, you'll see." He said reassuringly, though he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, the frightened teen or himself.

"Possible family?" Doctor Leslie Thompson said as she walked into the waiting room.

The whole group stood up quickly, Barbara's grip on Ron's waist tightening to the point of pain. "How is she, Leslie?" Anne asked, gripping her husband's hand.

"Barbara, I'm a little thirsty; why don't you run to the cafeteria and get me some coffee?" Ron said, but Barbara simply glared. "Alright, you can stay, but you'll see there's nothing to worry about."

"I wish I could bring better news…" The Doctor said, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Go on, Leslie," Anne choked slightly.

Ron stared at the older doctor as she gnawed on her lower lip in thought for a moment. Her first words almost brought the fearsome Dark Knight to his knees. "We lost her…"

Ron's whole body went numb. He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. He could hardly breathe. Barbara, as if sensing his predicament, nudged him, which caused him to calm down just enough to hear the doctor's words over the roaring in his ears.

"Do you need to sit down, Mr. Stoppable?" Doctor Thompson said with concern.

"No… I just…" He couldn't form words at the moment.

"As I was saying, we lost her four times on the table," the doctor continued. "I've never been one to sugar coat things, especially when it's as bleak as this. By all rights, she should be dead right now," she sighed and glanced at her notepad. "She was shot four times in the upper torso that pierced her chest cavity. Luckily, the bullets passed straight through, so there's little chance of led poisoning on top of her other troubles.

"The shots did a lot of damage. One bullet grazed both her heart as well as an artery, while the other three shots punctured her left lung in just the wrong places… which caused an instant collapse.

"She had a great deal of internal bleeding; if it wasn't for the Batman getting her here as quickly as he did…" she drifted, everyone knowing what the outcome could have been. "I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma… right now, she has a twenty percent chance of pulling out." She said, which caused Anne to gasp and Barbara to hide her face into Ron's chest. "If she survives the night, that chance will triple."

Ron fell back into the cushioned chair with Barbara still clinging and crying. "It's my fault…" Barbara heard him whisper. "I wasn't fast enough…"

"You saved her life," Barbara whispered back.

"If you would like to see her… we can only let family back. No more than four at a time." Leslie said before smiling sadly at the group. "I can't promise her survival, but I can promise you that we'll do everything we can for it.

"So, who's going first?" Leslie asked the family.

"Her mother and I, Barbara, of course," James spoke up. "And Ron, he's her… fiancé."

"Alright, this way, please," Leslie nodded before leading the small group out of the waiting room.

"We placed her on life support to keep her alive as well as to keep her blood oxygen levels up while her lung heals," Leslie explained. "Just wanted to warn you…" she said before letting them enter Kim's room.

Ron vaguely heard Anne and Barbara gasp as well as a small cry from James. The bile rose in his throat at seeing Kim like she was.

Ron numbly stepped toward the bed. His eyes began to tear up as he saw Kim lying there. Her face was still and peaceful. A half mask was placed over her face to obscure the tubes that were placed in her nose and down her throat. IVs and wires were placed in her arms and chest. The only sound in the room was the sound of the breathing machine and the monitors beeping.

Now, Ron could understand the pain Kim must have felt being shot in the chest. It tore his insides at seeing the strongest person he had ever known, will ever know, looking so weak and fragile.

"It should be Batman in this bed…" Ron said out loud as he timidly touched Kim's hand so softly as if he was afraid it would break if he wasn't careful.

"What?" Anne asked, coming out of her stupor as she calmly walked around the bed to take Kim's other hand in her own.

"Kim's a hero, Anne," Ron said with a trembling jaw. "The kind of hero this city deserves, the kind it needs. She needs to be standing… not… not like this…"

"Yes, she is," Anne said, staring Ron in the eye. "Kim's always been a white knight, always riding in to save the day... as she is, no secrets, no masks. But a lot of times, what we need is not the same as what we deserve." Ron wondered just how much she had figured out. "The Batman isn't loved. The Batman is feared by those he fights as well as those he protects. He's sacrificed so much… so much for all of our safety. But he's a hero in a way Kim has yet to fully understand. He's a hero because he gets all this fear and anger directed toward him and he just takes it and keeps on fighting. You say he's not a hero, and you may be right, Ron." Anne smiled as she stroked Kim's cold hand. "He's more than that. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector… a dark knight. He may not be what we deserve, but he's sure as hell what we need… now more than ever."

"Speaking of which…" Anne smiled as she looked out she window behind Ron.

"Huh?" He glanced over his shoulder and saw the symbol alight in the sky. "I… better leave you guys alone with her," Ron said, stepping away from the bed reluctantly. "After all, she wasn't too happy with me when last we met…"

Before he could make it out the door, Barbara grabbed his arm. "Daddy, promise you'll come back ok."

"Barbie…" Ron started, but she shook her head.

"Promise," She pressed.

"I promise," Ron relented, and she timidly released him.

(-V-)

Harvey Dent stood patiently at the top of Police Headquarters, his eyes focused on the signal lighting the sky. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other while holding a briefcase in one hand and flipping a silver dollar with his other.

He spotted a slight movement in the shadows to his side, turned, and frowned. "What kept you?"

"I would have thought you'd have been at the hospital," Batman growled with narrowed eyes.

"Kim and I are having some troubles," Harvey sighed, "But regardless of that, she wouldn't want me sitting there like a lost puppy waiting for her to wake up." He said, putting away his silver dollar and opening his briefcase. "She'd want me out there, continuing the fight."

Batman stared at him a moment before glancing away. "That does sound more like her," he growled out before noticing a folder in the DA's hand. "What's that?"

"The reason I called you," Harvey said, holding it out to the Dark Knight. "I may not be the World's Greatest Detective, but I know how to do homework."

Batman narrowed his eyes as he thumbed through the papers and photos. "The Mob still has a strong hold on the town, even with Stoppable buying out Thorne's company years ago," Dent explained. "Just because he took away the cover for their holdings doesn't mean they didn't find another place to hide their fortunes."

"Right," Batman nodded as he studied the photos.

"I was raised outside the city limits," Dent explained, "I've seen some of the most beautiful trees strangled to death by weedy vines." Batman glanced up at the DA, wondering where he was going with this. "Do you know the best way to save the tree? You can't just cut the vines at the top or where it's holding on, but if you go to the ground and nick just where it's rising out of the ground, the vines dry up and crumble."

"Triton is that tree, Batman," Harvey said before pointing at some details on the papers. "The mob is the vines, and here… are the weak spots." He made sure to point out the several locations. "But like the vines, if you just cut one, others grow stronger and take its place. We have to cut them all down to size."

Batman nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. "I can't do it. All of the dummy corporations are in different parts of the world. I tried to do like Ron did, buy 'em out, but they refused to sell. Still…"

"A little motivation might go a long way," Batman nodded.

"We wouldn't even really have to do that," Harvey shook his head. "I can make the CEOs of the companies talk. But I can't get to them."

"I can," Batman stated, getting a grin from the DA.

"Kim's going to wake up," Harvey stated firmly. "Wouldn't it be nice for her to wake up in a Triton free of the Mob? And you, wouldn't it be nice to have your nights off?"

"Batman, we've got a problem!" Robin spoke through Batman's mask-com.

"What's wrong?" Batman growled, turning away from Dent.

"Black Mask, he's escaped in a police car. I'm in route towards Lowerton, seems to be headed toward the warehouses," Robin responded.

"I'm on my way," Batman growled before turning to the DA. "Give me three days," he said, holding up the folder.

(-V-)

"She's going to be ok," James Gordon said as he watched his granddaughter cling to her mother's lifeless hand.

"I know; she can do anything," Barbara smiled slightly.

"And don't forget that…" Gordon said, leaning over to kiss his granddaughter's forehead.

From the moment James Gordon met Kim Possible, long before she started her romance with his son, he could easily consider her the daughter he never had. He greatly admired her spirit and strength. The doctors may have given her little chance, but they didn't know her. It'd take more than four little pieces of lead to stop her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. "Gordon… WHAT?!" He explained. "How did Black Mask get out of Lockup…" he explained, gaining his granddaughter's attention. "Hit the signal… huh? Good, he'll bring him in, but just in case, send a SWAT unit to support the Batman."

Gordon closed his phone and turned to the girl. "Sweetheart, I have to go to work," he said.

"I know; do what you have to do, Gramps," Barbara smiled understandingly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, but Uncle Jim, Uncle Tim, Grandpa and Grandma Possible are just in the waiting room if you need anything." Gordon said before rushing out of the room.

Barbara watched the door close before closing her eyes and exhaling loudly.

"So, are you just going to sit here and sulk, Babs?" Barbara's eyes snapped open, and she was shocked to see Helena and Dinah standing at the door.

"What? How did you two get past security? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know," Barbara shook her head.

"Come on," Helena walked over and grabbed Barbara's arm.

"I… I can't… what if…" Barbara stammered. "What if Mom needs me? I need to…"

"You can do nothing sitting here," Dinah said with a sad smile. "We heard the Commissioner's call. The guy who did this is out there, and he's probably getting gear to come here and finish the job."

"Ron and Dick are already on the way…" Barbara countered.

"I hate to say it, but Ron didn't really help keep her out of here to begin with," Helena stated, but gasped when Barbara jumped to her feet and slapped her.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Helena said as she shook it off. "What would your mom be doing right now if you were in that bed and the bastard who put you there was trying to get away?"

"She'd go after him…" Barbara stated reluctantly, "But… but we're just teenagers…"

"Ron and Kim were younger when they started fighting bad guys," Dinah pointed out.

"But… but this isn't the same place as the one Mom and Daddy did their hero thing in…" Barbara countered.

"True, smarter bad guys. So, we heroes or heroes-to-be need to find ways to protect our personal lives," Helena said with a smile. "We need elaborate outfits and masks."

"That's just silly…" Barbara said, earning a cocked eyebrow from her friends. "Ok, Daddy and Dick pull it off ok, but what do you suggest we do?"

"I've got some ideas…" Dinah winked.

"Let's head to Dinah's, and then we go and fight back, or are you content to have your Daddy and boyfriend do all your fighting?" Helena asked.

Barbara sighed and looked at her comatose mother before glancing back at her friends with fire in her eyes. "Let's go, girls."

(-V-)

Barbara Helena and Dinah walked with a purpose into Dinah's bedroom where her and Helena had already been working. They had stopped at the Manor first for Barbara to pick her up a few things that she'd need. They weren't sure they were really ready for something like this. But really would anyone be?

_Hey kids rock 'n roll  
That's how I lost control_

"Wasn't that your dress?" Barbara said, noticing the purple and black leotard Helena was picking up.

"Used to be," Helena winked before laying it out with a long, point-tipped domino mask.

"Let's get ready," Dinah said as she pulled at the hem of her top, pulling her shirt off over her head.

_Hey kids go get high  
I can't remember why  
_

Barbara pulled a pair of her tight, black leather pants and leather gloves from her bag and laid them out on the bed, then pulled out a pair of knee-high, flat-soled boots. Finally, she pulled out her mother's black mission shirt, one of Ron's cloaks and masks as well as a pair of his wrist gauntlets.

Barbara frowned as she took out an exact-o-knife and began carefully cutting a bat-shaped symbol out of the front of the mission shirt where her cleavage would be. Once she was happy with it, she went to the cape and cowl.

_Up all night  
I waste my time  
_

Meanwhile, Dinah had stripped down to her panties and was sitting on her chair carefully sliding her fishnet stockings up her long legs. Then, she moved to her tight, black short-shorts. She then pulled on a small, matching short-sleep top and zipped it up to where it showed just the top of her cleavage. She finished it off by tying her long hair into a ponytail, applying red lipstick and a black domino mask.

_I am fine  
But a day behind_

Helena slid into her leotard, along with a pair of thigh-high boots and long elegant gloves. She finished the outfit by fastening a cross pendant that she had received from her late father around her neck. "Nice and tight…" Helena smiled before she put on her own mask.

_Up all night being stupid and happy  
But the days are overlapping  
My days are overlapping  
_

"So, what do you think?" Barbara asked as she stepped out. Helena and Dinah's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow…" Dinah breathed.

_I'd start a revolution  
If I could get up in the morning_

Barbara stood there with the tight leather pants and black mission shirt hugging her curves. The sharp spikes of the gauntlet pointed outward as her arms rested akimbo on her hips.

_I'd start a revolution  
If I could get up, get up_

Her shorter, bat-wing shaped cape hung over her shoulders and ran down to the middle of her thighs. And the top of the cowl was cut out allowing her hair to flow freely around the pointed ears of her mask, framing her face as well as flowing over her cape.

_I'd start a revolution  
start a revolution  
If I could get up, get up  
start a revolution  
start a revolution  
_

"Alright," Barbara nodded to her friends. "Let's go kick some butt."

_If I could get up in the morning  
_

(-V-)

"I've been expecting you, Batman," Black Mask said as he looked over his weapon stash in the bunker-like interior of one of the more centermost warehouses in the district.

Batman narrowed his eyes, but remained hidden in the shadows. "I know you're there, so you might as well come out and make it easier for me to kill you."

"You sound confident, Mask," Batman growled, easing around a corner.

"More than you realize," Black Mask replied, throwing a grenade at Batman's feet.

Ron's eyes widened in mild surprise before jumping away as it exploded in a flash of light. "Take more than a flash-bang grenade to beat me," Batman growled as he landed in crouch.

"Wasn't a flash grenade," Black Mask laughed. He swung around with a machine gun, and the Dark Knight ran and jumped, twisting in the air to dodge the fire. He stretched out his arms and hands to activate his memory cloth cape. His eyes and mouth opened in surprise and worry when it continued to flap in the air.

"Crap," Batman growled as he crashed into a large container.

Batman rolled over and groaned. "Diagnostic," He spoke as he opened a small LCD screen on his gauntlet. His eyes narrowed when it remained blank. "Wade, something's wrong with the suit… Wade? Robin?" Batman narrowed his eyes as he realized what it was. "EMP, not bad."

"And so I get to be the man who kills The Batman," Black Mask said joyously. "I'd have waited a lifetime for this honor…" he said, pointing the barrel of a gun directly at the Dark Knight's masked face.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" **Batman and Black Mask covered their ears as the high pitched scream echoed through the warehouse, shattering all the windows.

"What the…" Black Mask said, shaking it off.

"Good evening," Helena said with a smirk as she kicked the masked man in the face.

He spun around from the force of the blow only to come face to face with Barbara. "Good night," she finished as she punched, caught his arm and gave an over-the-shoulder throw, sending him into a wooden crate.

Black Mask pulled himself to his feet and tried to run from the newcomers. "You won't get away!" Barbara snapped as she leapt after him, jumping high into the air before landing a jump kick in the center of the assassin's back.

"Going somewhere?" Dinah asked as she stared down at the masked criminal.

"So close…" he growled.

"But not close enough," he heard the Batman's booming voice. "Let me tell you something," the Dark Knight growled as he lifted Black Mask up off the ground. "This suit, this equipment, it's not to help me fight slime like you," Batman explained as he brought his face nose-to-nose with Black Mask. "It's to help you. With the equipment, I don't have to go all out. With this suit and equipment, you have less likelihood of being hurt."

He punctuated by giving Black Mask a swift headbutt, knocking him out instantly. The Dark Knight dropped the thug to the ground before turning his attention to the girls. "You…"

"We're the Birds of Prey," Helena said proudly as she and Dinah stood beside Barbara. "I'm the Huntress."

"Call me Black Canary," Dinah introduced, placing a hand on Barbara's shoulder.

Batman said nothing as he turned his gaze on Barbara. "And do you have a name now, too?"

"Yes," Barbara said before looking up to lock eyes with the Batman. "Batgirl."

"Batgirl?" He seemed visibly surprised. "Why?"

"I always wanted to carry on my father's name," she said proudly.

Batman stepped toward her and stared at her. Barbara began to physically shake from the glare before he finally spoke again. "Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out…"

(-V-)

Consciousness slowly returned to Black Mask, who tried to move only realize he was dangling from a fire escape. "W-what?"

"Who hired you to kill Kim Possible?" Batman growled.

"We've been through this," Black Mask responded.

"Who hired you?" Batman asked again, a little louder.

"If you wanted to intimidate me, you should have picked a taller building," Black Mask said, looking down. "There's no way a fall from here will kill me."

"I'm counting on it," Batman snapped as he let go of the assassin completely.

Black Mask screamed before he slammed into the pavement feet first, both legs snapping on the impact. His fearful scream changed to wails of pain instantly. Batman floated down before crouching over him.

"Global… Global Justice," Black Mask gasped in pain. "Global Justice hired me to take her out…"

"Why?" Batman narrowed his eyes as he lifted Black Mask off the ground by his collar.

"I don't know. It's not my job," he wheezed. "They gave me fifty grand up front and were going to give another fifty once the job was finished. It's none of my business why they wanted her dead."

Batman gave a low growl before releasing a whiff of knockout gas into Black Mask's face. It was about time to pay an old friend a visit…

(-V-)

Paper work, the bane of Dr. Betty Director's existence and the reason for her late hours when she should be sleeping.

"We need to talk," She heard a growling voice in the corner of her office and was shocked to see the Batman standing there, staring at her.

"How did you get past security?" Dr. Director stood up as the Dark Knight continued to stare at her.

"Why do your people want Kim Possible dead?" Batman asked with a deep frown.

"Perhaps we should have looked deeper into the Ron-factor after all," Betty smirked as she sat down at her desk.

"Did you have anything to do with hiring Black Mask for the job," Batman pressed on as if he hadn't heard her comment at all.

"I'm the director of a multinational judicial taskforce with more branches than you have weapons in that fascinating belt of yours," Betty stated. "Trust me, Mr. Stoppable, if I had something to do with this, I'd have known about it. But I will confess that does not exclude GJ from your list of suspects."

"What do you mean?" Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Do you honestly think Ms. Possible is the first detective to have got on the wrong trail that led them into more trouble than they could handle?" Betty asked offhand. "When an investigation leads the investigators to something we're involved in, and we don't wish to be disclosed, we have no option but to remedy the situation in the quietest way possible. It truly happens all the time."

"Give me a straight answer, Director," Batman growled, approaching her as she touched her desk. Then, in one fluid motion, Batman lashed out, tossing two batarangs into the barrels of the hidden automated machine guns trained on him. Betty's eye widened as he stood up and brought his fist to bear against the GJ Agent behind him, knocking him out.

"I see your answer," Batman growled at the visibly paling director. "And let me give you a little hypothetical situation. If Kim Possible dies... I will be back. And there is _**nothing**_ you have in your whole operation that can stop me."

Betty glanced to the hidden handgun under her desk only for a fraction of a second before looking back and finding herself alone with her unconscious Agent. "This… could be a problem…" she whispered to herself.

To Be Continued…

A/N song: Revolution (Theme of The Birds of Prey TV Series) by Aimee Allen


	7. The Dark Knight Strikes Back

**Chapter 6: The Dark Knight Strikes Back**

Robin stood patiently with Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Dent around the unlit Batsignal. "Sorry we're late," Batman growled from behind them.

"It's ok… wait, we?" Robin asked, turning to his partner, and his eyes widened when he saw the three girls behind him. His eyes instantly went to the cutout symbol on Batgirl's chest. "Whoa... I mean… hi…"

"New recruits, huh?" Gordon gave a small smile at the three young women. "Always thought you preferred to work alone."

"Do you have the information on the sources?" Batman growled, stepping toward Dent and Gordon.

"Eyes up here, Birdie," Batgirl winked as Batman took the files from Harvey.

"Oh, my breast, er... I mean, my bad…" Robin stammered.

"Let's go," Batman growled to the four teenagers. "Gordon, Dent, have your team ready for work first thing in the morning," Batman said as he led the group into the shadows.

"You heard him, Dent," Gordon said as the two moved toward the stairwell.

(-V-)

"Alright, what's the plan, Batman?" Robin asked as the group approached the Tumbler.

"Batgirl and her team will take the Tumbler and go to Colorado Springs. Salvatore Maroni's brother Raimundo lives in this armored complex. He handles all the bookkeeping and organization for the Maroni third of the Triad United Mafia," Batman explained before handing a folder to Robin. "This is Franklin Thorne, Rupert Thorne's eldest son. He's inherited his father's portion of T.U.M. To keep from winding up like his father, he lives in Go City where he handles payroll for their 'employees' as well as all city officials under Mob control."

"How come they get to drive the car? You never let me drive the car…" Robin complained as he looked over his folder.

"Why would you want to when you've got your own?" Batman asked with a slight tilt of the head.

"Huh? Oh, my…" Robin's eyes widened behind his mask as he saw the vehicle parked beside the Tumbler. It was a similar make but a great deal smaller. Instead of having four wheels in the back and two up front, this vehicle only had one large front wheel and two larger all-terrain wheels in back with a pair of smaller thrusters in between them. It had what looked like moving armored plates wrapping from the bottom of the vehicle on folded back and across the top of the assault vehicle, and instead of the tumbler's signature black color, this smaller version was a dark crimson.

"Happy early birthday," Batman growled as he handed the remote hatch control to the teen. "The Redbird's all yours."

"Wow…" He said as he hit the button, causing the Redbird's canopy to rise and slide forward.

"So, what are you going to do?" Huntress asked the Dark Knight.

"Go to Vegas," He said, glancing to the group. "You have till sun up; drop off your catch at the Major Crimes Unit. Good hunting," He said, firing his grapple and disappearing into the night.

"I call shotgun!" Black Canary said, bouncing toward the Tumbler.

"You heard Batman; time's ticking," Robin said, going into 'mission mode'.

"Dick, wait," Batgirl spoke up, causing him to freeze.

"Wait, how did you… Babs?" He turned quickly. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked, near frantic.

"What I have to do," She smiled, walking up to him, rising on her toes to kiss his cheek. "We'll talk in the morning. Be safe."

Robin touched his cheek and nodded before leaping into the Redbird and starting its engines.

"Ok, Birds, let's fly," Batgirl said as they climbed into the Tumbler, with Batgirl at the wheel.

The two assault vehicles stormed into the street, turning in separate directions. "This is so flipping cool!" Black Canary cheered as she bounced in the passenger seat.

Her wide, masked eyes glanced over the dash before settling on the stick in Batgirl's hand. "Hey, what does that red button do?"

"Huh?" Batgirl blinked, and before she could react, Canary pressed the pretty, little, red button. The three girls' screams were drowned out by the roar of the jump thruster igniting and pushing the Tumbler into a wheelie and into the air.

"BRAKE! BRAKE! BRAKE!" Huntress yelled as Barbara jerked the throttle all the way back and pushed both of her feet onto the floor brake.

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY!!" Canary wailed as she clung to the seatbelt.

The Tumbler finally hit the road again and spun around before finally coming to a stop.

Once they were on their way again, Batgirl and Huntress sat scowling in the front seats while Canary sat in the back with her arms crossed and pouting.

(-V-)

"Right this way, Mr. Thorne," Franklin Thorne followed his bodyguard out of the office with his laptop held tightly in his hand. "All clear, sir," The bodyguard said as he walked to door of the short limo. "Not even a bit of traffic," he said as he pulled out into Go City's sleeping streets.

Franklin relaxed in the backseat and began looking through his cell phone to see what prostitute he would call on for the evening. "Wife out for the night again, sir?" the bodyguard asked.

"Got it in one, Bob," Franklin smiled as he mused over his choices.

"I think we might have trouble…" Bob said, noting the bright lights following.

"Cops?" Franklin said, pulling his laptop into his lap.

"No…" Bob said as he hit the accelerator.

"Hit the high traffic; you know what to do," Franklin inspected.

"That's why you pay me the big bucks, sir," he said as he took a sudden left. The following vehicle never even slowed down as it took a right.

The Redbird traveled quickly to an interstate overpass of Go City and sat there. Robin set astride the motorcycle and gripped the bike-like controls as he watched the rear camera for Thorne's car. "Let's see what you've got…" Robin said, patting the controls of his assault vehicle.

"Looks like we lost em, sir," Bob said as he slowed the car and stopped swerving though the traffic.

"Good, I have thirty minutes till Eva arrives at my place." He said just as something big crumpled the roof of the limo like aluminum foil. "WHAT THE HELL?" Franklin yelled as red hooks tore through the doors.

"Got ya," Robin said as he jerked a lever on the side of the Redbird's controls, activating a winch attached to the devastated limo.

The hum of hydraulics filled the cockpit as the armor plates folded out, forming two forward wings and a stabilizer on the back. "Thank you for flying Redbird Airlines," Robin said as the Redbird took to the air with the car attached below. "Next stop: Triton City," he said as he pushed the afterburner and turned back toward Triton.

(-V-)

"Alright, ladies, you ready?" Batgirl asked, gunning the accelerator as they approached the walled fortress just outside Colorado Springs.

"Let's kick it," Huntress said as she grabbed her belt.

Batgirl smiled and nodded as she pressed the red button again, sending the Tumbler tearing through the barbwire atop the concrete wall.

"INTRUDERS!" Some armed guards yelled as they opened fire on the Tumbler.

Batgirl hit the throttle again and roared toward the central building. "Brace for impact!" She warned Huntress and Canary as the Batmobile roared toward the building, hitting the thruster once more just before they hit the concrete wall.

The tank-like vehicle tore through the concrete as if it was Styrofoam. The cockpit opened, and the three birds leapt out and attacked the surprised guards.

"Maroni, you're coming with us," Batgirl said as she pulled a batarang and tossed it at a thug rushing her.

"I don't think so," Maroni said, holding a shotgun at the girls.

Canary and Huntress dropped the thugs they were pummeling and looked at the cocky mobster. "I hate to have to kill such pretty young ladies, but you did put a hole in my wall…" he said, glancing to where the Batmobile sat. "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate lovely ladies when they come to visit, but I'm really not in the mood." He said, cocking the shotgun.

"If you don't put the gun down, I'll scream…" Black Canary said with a trembling voice.

"Oh, sexy blonde and a screamer," Maroni smiled at the girl. "Go ahead and scream your head off…"

"Ok…" Canary said, taking deep breath while Batgirl and Huntress covered their ears. Canary focused her full attention on Maroni's head before releasing a sonic wail to make the mobster's ear bleed.

The sound waves hit him with such impact as to blow into the opposite wall, the shotgun clattering to the floor as he flew. "Good job, Canary," Batgirl nodded, "You two get him; I'll get his computer," she said as the three went to work.

(-V-)

The Batwing roared over the ocean with Batman focusing on the mission. "Ready landing pod," Batman gave vocal command before his seat slid forward.

With a low whine, the Batwing lowered altitude toward the City of Sin as a single large wheel appeared out of an opening on the bottom of the aircraft and began revving rapidly.

A pair of grappling cables shot from underneath the jet as it approached the street, jerking what appeared to be a large-wheeled motorcycle from the base of the jet with the Batman hunched over the bike, gripping the arm-guard controls. The grapple wires ran from a pair of grapple cannons on either side of the front tire, pulling it down to the street as it retracted the projectiles.

Batman's Bat-Pod roared down the street between cars as he made his way toward a large casino. It came to a stop in the back of Big Daddy Brotherson's club and casino, and he quickly fired his grapple to the top of the building. Batman knew of Brotherson's penchant for odd games and had just the game in mind to placate the overlarge entrepreneur.

Batman entered Brotherson's high rise and narrowed his eyes at the dim lighting and the song 'Beautiful Dreamer' playing on the old man's stereo. "We need to talk," Batman growled as he spotted the heavy-set man sitting with his back to him at his desk.

Batman turned the man around and his eyes widened when he found the man dead with his chest covered in blood and his face cut into a smile. "Joker…"

"Joker said to let you have this," Batman heard and turned to see Red Hood holding out a disk. "This has the info on the mob as well as video of his interrogation of Brotherson."

"We need to talk," Batman growled to the teenaged redhead.

"We have nothing to talk about," Red Hood turned and started to leave, only to gasp when he only came face to face again with the Bat.

"I said we need to talk," Batman growled angrily.

Red Hood let a growl of his own and threw a punch only to gasp when he was thrown over and through a table. Before he could even steady himself, Batman was on him with his fist gripping his collar. "We are going to talk. Now."

(-V-)

The next morning, in a dimly lit interrogation room, James Gordon sat before Thorne and Maroni, flipping through their files. "You know we've got you, right?" Gordon said, glancing up passively toward the criminals.

"We refuse to make a response without a lawyer present," Thorne said defiantly, and Maroni nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you want to go that route?" Gordon asked with a cocked eyebrow. A confident nod of yes was the response. "Fine, have it your way… but don't say I didn't warn you…" Gordon said, standing up and moving toward the exit. "I'm going for some coffee; want some?"

"Ah, the good cop/bad cop routine?" Maroni asked sarcastically as Gordon started to open the door.

Gordon gave a knowing smile to the two. "Not exactly," Gordon said, opening the door and turning on the light on the way out.

The two career criminals jumped when a pair of gloved hands clamped down on their shoulders from behind. They slowly turned their heads and followed the hand up to the Batman they belonged to.

Five minutes later, Gordon came back with a steaming cup of coffee and noticed the two back in their chairs, but the table was overturned and their hair and clothes were ruffled and torn in places. "Did I miss something?"

"We will tell you and testify to anything you want to know regarding the last thirty-five years of activity we've been involved in or heard of on the condition we get full immunity and a plane ticket as far away from _him_ as possible." Maroni whimpered, and Thorne nodded full agreement.

Gordon smiled and picked up an overturned chair. "Let's talk…"

(-V-)

Salvatore Maroni and several other heads of the mob sat in their usual corner of the diner in Upper Triton, just enjoying the looks of fear on the faces of passers-by. One of the few thrills left to them since the Batman had shown up. The Bat may have taken control of the night, but in the daylight, it was still their city.

"Sal, how you doing, buddy?" Salvatore looked up impassively to see Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon walking toward them.

"Trying to pin something else on me, Harv?" Salvatore asked with an impassive smirk.

"Sure are!" Harvey said as he took a seat among the mob bosses. "We had a very good conversation with your little brother and Rupert's son this morning, and they gave us all kinds of interesting facts and information…" Harvey said, and he noticed Salvatore and the others grew quickly pale.

"You're not going to try to arrest me in front of my friends, are you?" Salvatore tried to regain his composure and motioned to the other mobsters.

"Don't worry…" Harvey grinned as Jim motioned, and almost every cop in the department came flooding in with handcuffs. "They're coming, too." He said as rights began echoing through the restaurant.

(-V-)

Ron smiled proudly later that day as he stood in the back of the crowd at the city courthouse. He was greatly impressed by Harvey. When he said he was going to do something, he did it fast. "No wonder Kim liked him," Ron chuckled as he glanced at the side of the courtroom filled with mobsters in orange jumpsuits.

"How do the defendants plead?" The judge asked, and they all shot to their feat with a echoing din of "Not-Guilty".

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" she asked, turning toward the group of jurors.

The lead juror stood to her feet. "The Jury finds the defendants guilty on all counts previously named," the woman replied.

"The defendants have been found guilty of all charges, and with the sheer amount of charges against you all, I have no choice but to give you all fifty years to life with no chance of parole."

Cheers erupted from those who came to witness as the defense attorneys jumped to their feet to argue.

Ron didn't wait to congratulate Harvey. Instead, he left the courthouse and made his way to where he needed to be.

It still tore him up inside when he walked in and heard the breathing machines and heart monitors making their noises.

"KP… we did it," Ron said as he sat down and took her hand. "We stopped them. It's over. The Mob's gone, Kim; we won! Now, all you have to do is wake up," he pleaded as he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb and lifted it to kiss her fingertips. "We need you... I need you…"

To be continued…

A/N There's a new chapter! Sorry for the delay. Illness and such slowed me down. But check out the prequel "Catwoman" and also FAH3's gallery; he has tons of awesome cover art and pics for this series. The link to his gallery is on my author page, so check it out! And don't forget to leave a review!


	8. Family Reunion

**Chapter 7: Family Reunion **

(-V-)

_And again I see  
My yesterday's in front of me  
Unfolding like a mystery  
You're changing all that is  
And used to be_

_On a prayer, in a song  
I hear your voice and it keeps me hanging on  
Raining down  
Against the wind  
I'm reaching out till  
We reach the circle's end  
When you come back to me again_

_When you come back to me again_

(-V-)

Kim Possible was never a light sleeper. But this morning, or was it even morning… whatever it was, Kim was having a hard time opening her eyes. She felt a light pressure on her chest that slowly moved from place to place. "Stop it…" She moaned in her sleep.

"Can you blame me for being happy you're alive?" Kim cracked open an eye to see her husband playing with the bandages on her chest.

"Not really… that was a close one, wasn't it, Ron?" She asked as her husband kissed her shoulder blade.

"Too close for my liking," He smiled before rolling out of bed. "C'mon, up and at 'em, Doc said that you've recovered enough to work out, so no more sleep."

"I did sleep long enough didn't I…" she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Yup, and Mom and Dad will be here in an hour for lunch, so get your cute butt in gear," Ron grinned.

"Never thought I'd see the day Ron Stoppable would tell me to stop being lazy…" She said as she slowly sat up in bed, reaching to kiss him.

"You two are sickening," a feminine voice spoke from the doorway of the bedroom.

"How do you think you got here, Ronnie?" Kim winked at her eldest daughter Veronica Jaina Stoppable.

"In ways I'd rather not think about," she shook her head, setting her blond curls to bobbing. "Uncle Shawn called, he and Babs are on their way, and she's bringing a boyfriend."

"Oh, really?" Ron bristled at the mention of boyfriend, and Kim stood to her feet. She smiled at her daughter and walked up to her to pull her into a tight hug.

"Mom…" the twenty-something-year-old young woman squirmed. But Kim didn't care. She clung to her little girl, thankful that the darkness of Triton in her dream was just that. Her daughters were alive, and while she and Ron had a rough patch, which lead to her relationship with Shawn and her other treasure's birth, they were there, with both sets of parents, and her goofy, never-be-normal lover was happy and free of her dream's dark crusade.

"I'm the one who's known for weird smiles," Ron winked, "What's up?"

"Just happy," Kim said, letting go of her eldest daughter and turning to her husband. "Love you…"

"Love you too, KP," Ron smiled as he kissed her temple.

(-V-)

"Something wrong, KP?" Ron asked as he followed Kim out of the dining room. "Yeah, I know that circus kid is a little weird, but he's not bad for Barbie-Doll," he commented, trying to guess his wife's sudden odd behavior.

"What's going on, Ron; what's the gag?" Kim asked with a frown. "I've known your mother since I was four, and I've never known her to agree with me this much. What have you done?"

"Huh, no idea what you're talking about," Ron shrugged, "Maybe she's just finally realized just how bon-diggity your ideas are."

"Huh… I thought we had more soda…" Kim mused as she peaked into the fridge.

"Ronnie!" Kim bellowed from the kitchen, and the strawberry blond peeked her head in.

"Yes, Ma'am?" she asked, blinking.

"Keep everyone entertained while your father and I go get some more drinks," She instructed, reaching for her purse.

"No big," She gave a goofy grin and went back to the dining room.

"I could have sworn we were stocked up…" Kim shook her head as she walked out and Ron loyally followed right behind.

The drive and trip through Smarty-Mart were very uneventful all the way till the couple stood in line at checkout. Kim blinked and looked at her watch, then out the front windows of the store. "Didn't think we were in here that long…" She said noticing it was night time when it was still daylight when they entered.

"Eh, it's that time of the year where the day's really shorter, ya know, KP?" Ron smiled as he pushed the buggy on up as the line progressed.

Just as they were about to go through the line, several armed men in ski-masks barged through the door. "Nobody move! Have your wallets and jewelry ready to hand over. Cashiers, get your drawers open. I won't ask again. MOVE!" Kim started to move toward them when she felt a sharp sting in her arm, as the seven men all turned to look directly at her. "That's her! she's the one the boss told us to get."

Kim tried to move but found herself paralyzed as the thugs began pawing at her. She glanced back at Ron, and willed her mouth to open to call for his help. He only watched on in terror. But before the monstrous thugs could do more than pull at her shirt, the sound of a roaring engine and shattering glass filled the store.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as the Tumbler roared to a stop inside the store.

The cockpit opened, and all eyes were on the Dark Knight as he rose like a spectre from the black assault vehicle. "Let her go," The Batman growled as he leapt from the Batmobile and glared at the thugs. Kim could only stare and glanced from Batman to Ron and back again.

In a matter of moments, Batman had rendered all seven unconscious and restrained with wire. "Are you alright?" Batman asked, glancing to Kim, who suddenly found all paralysis gone.

"Yeah… fine…" Kim stammered as she stared at the Bat. He simply nodded before returning to the Tumbler and backing it out into the street.

"Ron?" She asked, glancing to her husband before shaking her head and running out of the store.

"KP, WAIT!" Ron called out running after her.

Kim ran all the way to their Manor home, with concerned looks on all present. "Kim! What are you doing?" Ron asked as she ripped open the cover of the grandfather clock in the study. She bit her lip as she felt for the switch.

"Where is it?" Kim snarled, "Where's the switch? How do you get into the cave?"

"The Ferret Hole? We had that sealed off years ago, Kim. Let me call a doctor," Ron said as everyone else stared at the scene before them.

"Shut up, Ron!" Kim shouted as she moved to the side and began roughly kicking the side of the clock till it broke and fell away. She panted as she stared at the discolored place in the wall before roaring out and kicking it as she did the clock. A few moments later it gave way revealing a cobwebbed filled darkened stairwell. "Light."

"Kim…" Ron murmured.

"LIGHT!" Kim shouted angrily.

Barbara timidly handed Kim a flashlight. Kim switched it on and climbed through the hole, Ron slowly behind her. It was a long climb, and Kim was disappointed to see only cobwebs covering the various Fearless Ferret memorabilia. "See? Exactly like it was when we sealed it off." Ron whispered.

"BATMAN! I know you're here! I want to talk!" Kim ignored her husband and shouted into the darkness.

"No, you don't," Batman growled, appearing out of the shadows directly in front of her. "It would mean hearing the truth, and you've been running away from it for over twenty years."

"I want to know what's going on," Kim growled herself, "Now."

"Are you not happy? Is this not the life you always dreamed of? Ron's parents alive and happy, you and Ron happily married with both the first born you lost and Barbara, a peaceful city for your children, and your children's children… a city with no need of Batman?"

"If this city doesn't need Batman, why are you here then?" Kim pressed with narrowed eyes.

"The city has no need of the Batman, but you, deep down in your heart of hearts, you know, you need the Batman," Batman stated matter-of-factly. "But you can't stand him. You can't stand the fact that he is in control. You can't stand the fact that you have to wait alone fearfully for him as he goes out to do his work, while you do the same to him as a police woman. You hate him because he is in control and doesn't bow to your every wish. Look inside yourself, Kim, you know this to be true."

"You're wrong…" Kim shook her head angrily. "You don't know…"

"Don't I?" Batman asked, reaching and sliding the cowl back, letting her long red hair spill out over her cape, her green eyes to focus on the redhead before her. "I know all about you, Kimmie."

Kim could only gape as she stared back at her own face. "Is this not right? Maybe you don't want control…" the doppelganger grinned as the bat armor faded into a purple and green suit, her long hair turned stark green, her face paled and her red lips spread into a wide demonic smile. "Maybe you want a little chaos to shake things up!"

Kim gasped when the clownish mirror image of herself tackled her, holding her to the floor. "This is what you wanted, huh?" Joker Kim laughed, "You have to be in full control or you're not happy. So, take your medicine like a good little bitch, and you'll be all happy again!"

Kim glanced up at the fearful Ron then back at Joker-Kim. "No, I won't be happy; I've had control the last few years and I've been miserable." Kim stated, pushing back as hard as she could. "And what I want… what I want… I want it the way it is supposed to be!"

"Huh?" Joker Kim blinked and looked up as the cobwebs faded away and the old memorabilia morphed into black, modern technology. "Oh, shi-"

"You said it…" Ron said in a growling voice from the shadows. A moment later, he stepped out of the shadows in the bat-suit and pulled the cowl over his face.

Batman grabbed the twisted, jade-haired reflection by her hair and threw her across the Batcave. And with a swoop, the Dark Knight leapt toward her, covering her scream with his cloak. "Ron …" Kim breathed as she pulled herself to her feet. Batman rose silently, revealing the doppelganger to have disappeared under his cape. He turned, and the two slowly made their way to one another.

"You're ok now," he said softly as he went to pull his cowl back but stiffened when Kim stopped his hands.

"Don't." She whispered, forcing his hands away from his masked face. A moment later, she closed the last of the distance between them and kissed him. She smiled in the kiss when he wrapped his arms around her, and her eyes closed as her world turned to pure, beautiful light.

(-V-)

"Three break ins, and an attempted rape," Batman growled as he slid into the Tumbler's driver's seat. "Been a slow night…" he said with a small smile.

Ever since the Mob was taken down, the Batman been calling it early more times than not, but his relief and smile wasn't to last.

He started the engine and started out onto the street when Wade appeared on the screen. "Ron… get to the Hospital. It's Kim…"

The Tumbler spun around, taking a chunk out of the stone railing of the bridge he was crossing before hitting the afterburner, tearing forward, dodging slower moving traffic like a man possessed.

He made it to the rear side of the Hospital in record time, only clipping a handful of vehicles. He shot out of the Batmobile and fired his grapple to the window overhang of the ICU room Kim was staying in, not caring at all at the moment who would see him entering in costume.

He climbed through the window and his heart stopped when he spotted Barbara in tears with Dick gripping her shoulders. "No…" He whispered with wide eyed disbelief.

"Daddy…" Barbara pulled away from her best friend and moved to lock the door as Ron unmasked himself. He just stood frozen staring at the woman laying in the hospital bed, many of the tubes removed. He tried to look at the monitors but couldn't bring himself to, not wanting to see the flat line; he could only hear the loud ringing in the back of his ears from his blood pumping cold.

Barbara took his arm and pulled him to the side of the bed, and he unconsciously reached out and took Kim's hand. The air sucked out of his lungs, and his eyes widened even farther when her thumb slowly and stiffly rubbed the back of his hand and her fingers weakly gripped him. Then, tears formed as he saw the most beautiful shade of emerald green eyes he would ever see open and look weakly at him. "K… KP?"

"The Doctor said she's still too weak to talk," Barbara said, sniffling as she hugged Ron tightly, "But judging by the smile on her face, she's happy to see you…"

Ron reached out and touched her cheek. "Don't you ever, ever, ever, EVER do this to me again, Kimberly Anne Possible. I'm getting too old to deal with death-defying…" Ron half-choked/half-laughed. Kim simply smiled and weakly nuzzled his palm.

Barbara went back to Dick and laid her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the happy moment.

"It's a Kodak moment…" Dick said out loud, and Barbara burst into giggles.

"Way to kill the mood, Son…" Ron shook his head as Kim just smiled and kept staring at her family. She thought in her dream she had experienced the happiest moment and time of her life... it had just been topped.

(-V-)

Ron fidgeted as he rode the elevator to Kim's floor. It had been a two weeks since Kim had woken up, and over a week since she had regained the ability to talk…and with it, the fiery Possible attitude. So far, she had alienated six nurses, and twelve lab techs. Not near as bad as he expected…

"I am freakin' sick and tired of Jell-O!" Kim bellowed as Ron entered the room. He watched her slam her spoon down on the tray in front of her like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum. "Give me a Cheeseburger!!" She shouted before doubling over in a coughing fit.

"Kim, you need to stay calm; you're hurt, and it's going to take time for your body to heal," Ron said, moving quickly to the side, sitting his flowers on the night table to rub her back.

"I know, I know… the last nurse that told me that, I sent off crying…" Kim grumbled hoarsely, sitting back in her bed. _Make that seven nurses_, Ron mentally added to his count of hospital casualties.

"You brought flowers…" Kim noted the roses on the table. "You've done something that's going to make me angry…" she said with narrowed eyes.

"No… but you probably will be upset by it…" Ron gulped, glancing around the room, before motioning for Dick and Babs, who were on the other side of the room, to come close.

"Ok, Ron, spill; what's the sitch?" Kim asked, reclining into her pillow.

"I promised no more secrets… so no more secrets," Ron stated, "YOU didn't want any more secrets…" Kim nodded at that and lost her smile, realizing this was something big.

"Do you remember… what happened a few months after I disappeared…" Kim's expression darkened at that.

"How could I forget…" Kim whispered.

"What did the doctors say to you when you woke up?" Ron asked, taking her hand in both his. "It's important, Kim."

"The Doctor said I would make a full recovery, but… I had been drugged… and raped… and I… I lost my baby… our baby… I miscarried… she… she died from the stress and abuse…" Kim closed her eyes to fight back the tears of her memory, giving a small smile as Barbara took her hand and Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim… this was hard for me to accept, too… but I verified it…" Ron took a deep breath. "The doctor that treated you… was on Yori's payroll…"

"What?" Kim's eyes widened as her blood ran cold.

"Those men who attacked you… and the doctor and nurses who took care of you… they were working for Yori…" Ron said glancing away, so he could get it all out. "You never miscarried… they transferred our child to a surrogate kunoichi to finish carrying the child to term… the baby was born a male in Yamanouchi a few months later…"

"What? But then… the boy working with Shawn…" Kim's hand moved to her mouth as Dick and Barbara both came to the same realization.

"Jason?" Ron turned toward the door, and a young man walked in, wearing slacks and a dress shirt. It took only a moment for Dick and Barbara to recognize him as the teenager who was working with the Joker.

"You…" Dick snarled pulling Barbara behind him.

Jason only smiled at them before turning to Kim and Ron. "Mom… Dad… I'm home."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Subzero, Part 1 **


	9. SubZero pt 1

**Chapter 8: Subzero Part 1**

_Middleton Space Center …_

"I'd like to thank you all for coming out tonight," Vivian Porter said as she stood behind a podium in front of a large crowd of peers and reporters. "This … this is a very big day for me," she said turning toward what looked like a person seated in a chair with a large cloth thrown over him. "I've dedicated my life to this one moment …" She blinked to try to control the forming tears.

She quickly pulled off the blanket revealing what appeared to be a man seated staring blankly forward. "Everyone, prepare to meet Ai. The first fully self-supported, artificial intelligence controlled artificial human being." She explained smiling fondly at the android. "He is the first of his kind, able to think, feel and make their own decisions."

She placed the final chip in Ai's neck and his eyes began to blink. Her grin grew wider and wider, till with a flash he was contained in a large, jagged block of ice. "AI!!" Vivian cried out in shock.

"You put your heart and soul in his creation, his birth," a cold, emotionless spoke from the back of the crowd.

All eyes turned to a tall man in a full metallic suit with various gages and controls on the chest plate, and his face was hidden in a large frost-filled dome, his cold red eyes the only thing visible through the thick glass. "Who are you? What do you want?" Vivian asked as the man stepped up on the stage.

"You love him, do you not?" he said staring at the frozen android. "As a mother would love their first born child, fresh in the world … prepared to make their first sound… their first free movement…" he said lifting his fist. "Heartbreaking when the child is stillborn…" he said slamming his fist into the frozen block shattering it and all frozen inside.

"NO!!!" Vivian cried out dropping to her knees at the wreckage's side. "Why?" she cried, glancing up at the heartless attacker.

"I am Mister Freeze," he said turning and starting down the steps from the stage. "And joy and happiness is a luxury Triton will no longer be allowed…"

(-V-)

"I don't like this …" Dick growled as he stared at his plate in the hospital cafeteria.

"You've said that already …" Barbara said with a frown as she poked at her food. "It still doesn't change anything."

"Gotta be a mistake," Dick shook his head.

"Daddy doesn't seem to think so," Barbara bit her lower lip in thought. "And he looks just like dad … but his hair is the same as me and mom …"

"You're not helping my delusions, Babs…" Dick shook his head.

"This seat taken, Bro, Sis?" Dick and Babs looked up to see Jason standing there with a smile on his face.

"Don't call us that …" Dick growled as he sat down.

"You two are obviously sleeping together, so I can see where that could be weird," Jason said taking a bite from his burger.

"We're not like that," Barbara snapped before Dick could respond. "Not that you could understand even if I tried to explain." She said scowling.

"Easy, Sis," Jason smirked. "You should take after your real dad. Why so serious?"

Dick shot to his feet. "I don't know what you told Ron …"

"Dad was the one who invited me," Jason said, looking up at him with a triumphant gaze. "He obviously wanted a son he could be proud of…"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Dick growled with narrowed eyes.

"Don't I? If he's as proud of you as a son, why aren't you a Stoppable?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you still a Grayson?"

"I don't have to take this," Dick shoved away from the table and stormed off.

"Dick!" Barbara called after him, pausing only long enough to glare at the smirking Jason before chasing after her best friend. "Dick wait!" She called out as she caught up with him just outside the front door of the hospital. "Where're you going?"

"Just gotta get away from him for a little while," Dick said as he mounted his bike. "You want to come?"

She shook her head. "I don't trust him alone with them, not yet." She said closing the distance to hug him. "Daddy loves you, Dick. Don't let him mess with your head. Ok?"

Dick hugged her back and she smiled into his shoulder. "Daddy knows what he's doing. But it still won't hurt for us to keep a watch on his back, right?" She said as she pulled away and smiled at him. "Who knows, maybe we can turn him into one of us."

"We'll see, but don't hold your breath." Dick said as he put on his helmet and started the bike. "See ya, Babs," he said and she watched him speed off.

But as soon as he was clear the worried frown showed through the fading smile. This wasn't good. She had no idea how this was going to play out, but something deep in her stomach told her something was going to go wrong.

She was so lost in thought that she never saw a tumbling body coming toward her. She yelped when something slammed into her side and she hit the ground with a solid body on top of her. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" She heard and shook her head and focused on the face several inches from her own. And at that moment her brain broke. Cute freckles accented his nose and his smooth blushing cheeks, his long blond hair fell in his eyes, his beautiful coco colored eyes.

"Um … hi…" Barbara breathed, staring up at him.

"I'm sorry, I've always been a clumsy doofus," he said as he hovered over her. "My name's Ronnie, what's yours?"

"Barbara, and … can you maybe get off me?" She asked her cheeks growing pink.

"Oh … OH! Right sorry!" He said standing up and holding out a hand to help her. She took it tentatively and he pulled her to her feet. "I was on my way home, and was in my own little world. So that curb just snuck right up on me."

"Heh, they do that …" She said folding her arms behind her back and swayed slightly. "I don't remember seeing you around …"

"I used to live her a long time ago. Was born here, well Upperton really, went a few months to Middleton High but things happened and I went elsewhere," He shrugged. "That's the nutshell of my life."

"So are you going to Middleton High now?" Barbara asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Starting Monday," Ronnie beamed, "So maybe I'll see you there?"

"Most likely, yeah," Barbara nodded.

"Booyah," He whooped before saying good by and continuing on down the side walk.

Barbara stared after him, trying but failing to remember what she was thinking about before hand.

(-V-)

"You ok?" Ron asked as Kim continued to sit in silence in her hospital bed.

"Just … just trying to take it all in …" She said biting her lower lip. "It … it's all so surreal… He's our son … OUR son…"

"How long have you known?" Kim asked glancing to Ron.

"Few days, Hirotaka informed me of it …" he frowned, "Yori and Joker messed him up, messed him up bad."

"He can't be all bad," Kim smiled as she reached over and patted his hand. "He came from us, right?"

"Maybe, but we're going to have to keep a close watch," Ron sighed, "There's a lot of anger there … I'm going to train him, see if I can work his anger out and teach him to control what's left."

"What about Dick?" Kim asked with a nod.

"Dick?" Ron asked with a small, proud smile. "We don't have to worry about him. He's better. Better than we were. Better than we are."

"You could have him help you train him," Kim nodded in agreement.

"He'll have his work cut out for him with Barbie and the girls," Ron chuckled lightly.

"Girls? Babs and her friends? What about them?" Kim blinked in confusion, and narrowed her eyes when Ron stiffened.

"I'll explain later … when Barbie Doll is here," he said with a gulp.

Kim's glare continued to dig into him. "So … how are we?" he asked changing to an even more uncomfortable subject.

Kim took as deep a breath as she could with her now weakened lung and stared at her lap. "We're … we're better." She replied, and Ron remained quiet while she gathered her thoughts. "We're not good. Not yet. But … we're on the right track finally. I want to forgive you. I understand what you've done. I understand why you did it." She sighed before glancing up to look him in the eye. "My head gets it. But my heart… you still hurt me."

Ron opened her mouth but Kim shook her head and pressed on. "If you apologize one more time, I'll kick you in the face, and at this angle I can do it very easily." She threatened with a glare. "Like I said, my head gets it, but I'm still hurt. It's going to take time for me to heal. I want nothing more than to open up and love you again… just like before … before everything. But the hurt's still there. So just … be patient with me, while the hurt heals."

"I can deal with that," Ron nodded, standing up and bending down to kiss Kim's forehead. "When you're ready for me, I'll be ready for you."

Kim nodded with a smile as she brushed her eye. "Don't let me interrupt anything," Barbara broke the moment as she walked into the room.

"Now your father mentioned something about Dick having to keep a watch over you, Dinah and Helena, Barbara," Kim said earning fearful looks from both her daughter and Ron. "Care to fill me in on what the sitch is?"

A few moments later, on all floors of the hospital, the sound of Kim's bellow of "WHAT?!" echoed on and on.

(-V-)

"Been out here all night?" Robin turned to see Batman easing out of the shadows near him on the rooftop overlooking Triton.

"Just need to think a bit before patrol," Robin replied staring down at the street.

"I need you to stay focused," Batman growled standing beside him. "Don't let me down."

"I won't," Robin replied in the same cold tone.

"I know." Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"So, Kim didn't kill you when you told her about the girls?" Robin asked finally smirking.

"She wasn't happy," Batman replied with the same monotone growl. "I think the IV and catheter saved us."

"She won't be tied down with those forever, Boss," Robin smiled.

"She'll forgive me by then," Batman said crossing his arms, but earning a disbelieving look from his partner. "She will."

"Right …" Robin drawled, hunching down to look over the edge. "Looks like another slow night."

"Looks like," Batman nodded looking in the other direction.

"Maybe with the mob gone we can let the cops handle things," Robin mused, "Then we can hang up the battle-suits. I can go out at night and do normal guy stuff, and you can stay home waiting to yell at me for breaking curfew."

"You realize I'm a billionaire, and a celebrity," Batman pointed out, "I'll be out too, having wild sexual adventures with groups of beautiful women."

"What about Kim?" Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"She's a beautiful woman," Batman shrugged, "She'd be included."

"You and Kim in an orgy is not an image I want in my head, Boss …" Robin shook his head, but grew serious at the Batsignal lighting the sky. "Duty calls." He said firing his grapple. "Race you there."

"Go." Batman smirked as he took to the air.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Robin called swinging after him.

They arrived at Police Headquarters and found Gordon standing before the light. "Commissioner?" Batman growled out as the Dynamic Duo landed on the roof.

"I'm just the messenger this time, Batman," Gordon said stepping to the side where a nervous Shego stood behind him.

Batman simply narrowed his eyes as the green and black clad villainess approached them. "Shego?"

"I didn't know who else to go to," Shego said in an uncharacteristic timid voice. "With Kim down, I didn't know where else to go …"

Batman said nothing but continued to stare at the woman. "You have to help, you just have to …" Shego sniffled, "you have to help him…"

"Help who?" Batman's eyes was near slits.

"Drew," Shego said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Something terrible happened to him … you're the only one I can think of who can help … so … please…"

**To Be Continued …**


	10. SuBZero pt 2: Shattered Ice

**Chapter 9: Subzero pt 2 Shattered Ice**

"I'm just the messenger this time, Batman," Gordon said, stepping aside to reveal a nervous Shego behind him.

Batman simply narrowed his eyes as the green-and-black-clad villainess approached them. "Shego?"

"I didn't know who else to go to," Shego said in an uncharacteristically timid voice. Batman said nothing but continued to stare at the woman. "You have to help; you just have to…" Shego sniffled, "you have to help him…"

"Help who?" Batman's eyes were near slits.

"Drew," Shego said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Something terrible happened to him. You're the only one I can think of who can help… please…"

"And why should we trust you?" Robin asked as he took a fighting stance, despite Batman's level, relaxed appearance.

Shego stopped and looked at her feet for a moment before reaching up to grab a handful of her long, dark locks and giving a gentle tug. This time, both Batman and Robin's eyes widened as the wig slid off, revealing a near bald head with a few strands of dark hair here and there.

"You're… you've got cancer?" Batman asked in surprise.

"Had," Shego gave a sad smile. "One hundred percent cancer-free… thanks to Dr. D…"

"I think you should start at the beginning," Gordon offered as Shego replaced her wig.

"Good place to start, huh?" Shego shrugged. "It all started a few months ago, close to a year, now, I guess…" she began. "We were planning our wedding when I started feeling sick a lot. Actually thought I was pregnant…"

"You and Drakken… are… getting married?" Robin blinked.

"When a man and a woman work and live together a lot, they either come close to killing each other or they fall in love. Don't believe it, look up Possible and her rich-boy-toy." Shego gave a smirk but lacked some of the sarcastic fire that once burned in her eyes and expressions.

Robin smirked at Batman for a moment but he was staring at the villainess and nodded for her to continue.

"Anyway, I thought I just got knocked up. No big deal, really. We were just going to have some villain friends over for an unofficial wedding. Not like we could go to a courthouse and elope or do something public like that. Besides, since when do we do things the legal way? Back on track… one day, I started to get sick again, and Dr. D was right there at my side, as always, holding my hair out of the way while I puked all over the toilet… but… but when I looked down and saw blood was all over the bowl… I got scared… real scared, and Dr. D panicked…"

"Dr. D went sane scientist on me," Shego smiled fondly. "He cradled me up and ran to his lab. He took some blood samples and used some machines to run scans on me… good news was I wasn't pregnant like I thought… bad news: the radiation that gave me my Go Glow powers was finally starting to tear at my body, creating cancers."

"He promised me everything would be alright," Shego said, and to Batman's mild surprise, she started to tear up. "He searched and researched for a way… then, he found it. He found a… I don't even remember what he called the gizmo, but it was a Global Justice device that drained energy out of living, empowered creatures… I remember him mentioning it was part of something he was forced to work on several years ago , some from when he was doing time… Project Oracle, I think…

"It was a type of therapy tank, but the energy running through it put off a lot of heat, so it required a dangerous type of coolant," Shego explained. "Just when things started going well…"

(-V-)

"Didn't I promise everything was going to be ok, Shego?" Drakken said as he helped her into the large, tube-like chamber.

"I trust you, Dr. D," Shego gave a small smile, "Your crazy inventions, not so much…"

"Then, what are you worried about?" he asked as he leaned in to gently kiss her. "This little machine was jointly designed by James Timothy and Anne Possible, with a little help from Kim Possible's rich buffoon… Don, I think was his name. Cost too much for the medical fields to accept, but it was ripped off by Global Justice for who knows what." Drakken then took a far away look. "I do wonder what this Project Oracle is…"

"Focus," Shego snapped lightly, gripping his shoulder lightly.

"Right, right," Drakken nodded as he began to gently strap her in. "Cure you; then, be nosy."

"Glad you got your priorities, Dr. D…" Shego smiled sarcastically before it melted into a real smile. "Drew… if this doesn't work… it's ok. I'm just glad we finally figured it out…"

"I've got big plans, Shego," Drakken smiled softly as he touched her cheek. "We're going to take over the world, defeat Kim Possible and the Batman, and then, we'll grow old together in our new world order."

"Sounds great," Shego beamed to her fiancé as he finished setting her up.

"This probably won't feel good," Drakken said seriously. "This procedure I mean, but it won't last long."

"It's ok," Shego nodded as Drakken placed a hand on the opened hatch of the tube.

"Love you, Sidekick," He said, moving in for one more kiss before pulling back.

"Back at ya, Boss," Shego smiled as he closed the hatched and watched him walk back to the platform over the coolant chamber where the control panel was located.

"Here we go…" Drakken said and her eyes went wide as fiery pain flew through her whole being. She vaguely noticed him closing his eyes and glancing away before her vision when white and then dark.

"Shego… Shego? Shelia, wake up, it's over," she heard Drakken's voice as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Dr. D…" Shego moaned as she opened her eyes.

"Guess who's cancer-free?" Drakken grinned.

"It worked?" Shego asked hopefully.

"All cancerous growths are gone, and while I couldn't remove the meteor radiation, I was able to successfully add to your DNA formula to allow it to sustain your body's systems." Drakken said, "In other words… you're ok, now."

Shego answered by throwing herself at her fiancé and kissing him. "EVERYONE, FREEZE!" Betty Director screamed as she kicked open the door to the lab, as the skylights shattered and GJ Agents repelled in.

Drakken pulled Shego out of the devise and glanced around. "We gotta get out!" He cried as Dr. Director ran up the steps to the platform.

"You're going nowhere!" She snapped as she approached the duo and laser sights appeared on their bodies.

"You're going to let us go, My Dear Doctor, or I'll make sure the entire world knows about your Project Oracle," Drakken smirked, glancing back at his partner, standing back to back with him. "I would think your former ally, and my former enemy, Kim Possible would definitely like to know more about that, wouldn't she?"

Dr Director narrowed her eye before she struck out, gripping Drakken by the neck, and before Shego could jump to his defense, threw him over the railing into the coolant. "DREW!!" Shego screamed as his cries were silenced by a splash. "NO!!"

She wanted to jump in after him but the sudden sting of tranquilizer darts stopped her, and the last thing she heard before she passed out was Dr Director's emotionless "Oops… I slipped…"

(-V-)

"I was held by GJ for a few weeks before I had a chance to escape," Shego explained to the Dark Knight before biting her lip. "I tried to find him… had to find out if he was… I was hoping I'd find him alive… after I found him… I'm not sure if I'd have preferred he'd have been put out of his misery…

"I found him at our old lair, but he had turned it into a freezer…" Shego sucked in a breath, "He was wearing a silly invention of his, an environment suit. It keeps the inside temperature the same no matter what environment he's in.

"He turned toward me, and his eyes… they looked at me surprised then… he acted like he was in pain. He doubled over screaming 'no'; the closer, I got the more he seemed to hurt…" Shego closed her eyes in a vain attempt to block the tears. "'I'll make them all suffer…' he said before he ran away from me…

"You're the only one who can take him down, so we can find someone to… Batman?" Shego looked up to find both Caped Crusaders gone. "Batman?"

"Don't worry, he does that," Gordon said apologetically. "So… going to hold up your end of the deal?"

Shego sighed softly before holding up her wrists to let him cuff her.

(-V-)

"Where are we going, Batman?" Robin asked from the passenger seat of the Tumbler as it roared down the street toward Stoppable Tower.

"I know what he plans to do," Batman growled as he turned to go around a slower-moving car.

"He wants to 'make us all suffer'. He wants to freeze the city, and he's done it once before," Batman explained, taking a hard left.

"Huh?" Robin asked gripping his seat belt.

"Back when it was me and KP," Batman nodded. "One of the few close calls we had was he used that freeze gun of his, amplified through a super telescope. The problem is he's upgraded his freeze gun, and he's wanting more than the Mouse-ears Network to show Snowman Hank again," Batman growled as he turned the Tumbler up a high-rise parking garage.

Once it reached the top, the Tumbler turned to face Stoppable Tower, where the city's largest astronomy telescope sat, now aimed toward the city it served.

"Seat belt tight?" Batman asked, not glancing to his partner.

"Um… yeah," Robin said, bracing himself by pushing his feet to the floor and pressing his back into the leather seat.

"Hang on," Batman growled as the Tumbler shot forward, tearing through concrete railing and on through the wall of the tower to the observatory.

Freeze spun around as the Tumbler came to a stop. "The Batman…" Freeze growled as the hatch popped, and Batman and Robin leaped out.

"Give it up, Drakken," Robin growled as he landed in a crouch.

"Drakken?" Freeze said with a sneer. "That name means nothing to me, anymore. He died with any chance of being with his beloved. All that's left is this frozen corpse."

"Oh, cry me a river," Robin smirked as he saw Batman easing to the shadows. "How about a crown for this drama queen? We know what you're planning, Lipsky," Robin said with confidence. "Fire that freeze gun of yours through this telescope, freezing the city. Not that bad of a plan for a psychopath."

"That is the eventual plan," Freeze said, still staring down the teen. "But I have something else to do first." He said with an unfeeling smile.

"Change the batteries on your walking refrigerator?" Robin asked as Batman, stilled in the shadows, felt surprised by Freeze's demeanor.

"There are things people treasure," Freeze said sadly. "Creations, achievements, wealth, fame, friends, lovers, family, wives, and …children. And it has been said… there is no greater love than that of a father for his son…" he said, lifting his freeze gun to the surprised teen. "Farewell …" He said as he pulled the trigger.

Robin's eyes widened before Batman jumped between them throwing his cape up to take the blast. "BATMAN!" Robin called out in terror.

"Hm, more self-sacrificing than I expected." Freeze noted as he released the blast. "Spared the son, but took the city's savior. Better trade."

Freeze started to turn his back but froze in surprise when the cape shattered and the Dark Knight dove at him like a viper striking.

"HOW?" Freeze asked as Batman pushed him down, knocking the freeze gun out of his hand.

"Didn't expect that, but I was still ready for you," Batman growled.

"I will not be denied!" Freeze screamed as he kicked Batman away and rolled for his gun. "Triton will be destroyed," he said as he climbed back to his feet and ran for the telescope.

"Robin!" Batman growled, but his partner just stood there staring at the shattered remains of the cape. He silently cursed before he shot after the madman.

"It ends tonight," Freeze said as he placed the gun into the lens. Batman readied a batarang and narrowed his eyes to aim before he sent it flying through the air. Freeze cried out in surprise as it cut through the cable pushing cold air into his suit.

"NO!" he cried out as Batman tackled him to the ground, cracking the dome on impact with the metal floor.

"It's over, Drew; we're going to get you help," Batman growled as he held the man down, and to his surprise, he wasn't fighting. Instead, he laid there, face down, crying, tears freezing on his cheeks.

"Shego… why? With all we had done, did we not deserve even a hint of happiness?" he choked out as Batman held him down. "Why…"

(-V-)

"You know, since you surrendered peacefully, you don't have to be here," Gordon said as he escorted Shego down into the lower levels of Arkham.

"I want to be as close as I can," Shego said as they came to a stop before the Dark Knight and his partner.

"It's your powers," Batman said in the softest tone Gordon or Shego had ever heard from him. "Even when you don't use them, you give off an intense radiation frequency." He explained glancing back to the thick plastic cell where Drakken sat among frozen ice. "Even with his thermal suit, the radiation still made it through. That's why your presence physically hurt him."

"Will I hurt him being here?" Shego asked hesitantly.

"No, the walls of his cell are almost a foot thick and insulated," Gordon explained with a sad smile.

"Before you lock me up… can I…" Shego looked down at her feet.

"It's against rules and regulations, but… you can go say hi for a few minutes," Gordon said, motioning toward the wall.

The three watched her as she approached the cell. Drakken rose to his feet and walked to her till only the wall separated them. "I love you," Drakken whispered as he touched the glass with his palm, and Shego placed hers on the outside over his.

"I love you, too," Shego smiled sadly as they just stood at each other's company.

"It's sad," Gordon spoke up as Robin stared intensely at the scene. "Those two… even for criminals… they didn't deserve an ending like this."

"It's not over," Batman growled, "Have the Arkham doctors contact Possible Industries medical division in the morning. With luck, they may be able to help somehow."

"Will do… but now, from one bad situation to another…" Gordon sighed, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Kim Possible is being released from the hospital today. I've tried every way in the world to bend the rules, but HR isn't giving me any options…"

He didn't notice Batman stiffen. "She's the best I got, and I really don't want to do this…"

"I'll leave this to you, Commissioner," Batman growled before motioning for Robin to follow.

"Batman… about earlier, when I froze up… I'm sorry… I just…" Robin tried to apologize, but Batman lifted his hand.

"Don't let it happen again," Batman growled as they climbed into the Tumbler.

"Right… sorry… won't happen again…" Robin whispered, staring at his lap.

(-V-)

"There you are," Barbara smiled as she walked out of the school to see Dick on his bike. "You missed class," She said scoldingly.

"Had a lot on my mind after last night," Dick frowned as she stopped before him. "Ron's bringing Kim home tonight. He said she's staying at the Manor till she recovers. I was going to get pizza tonight to celebrate. You in?"

"I… I can't, I've sorta got plans," Barbara looked down at the books she held to her chest.

"So long as it's inside, looks like it's going to start raining any time," Dick smiled softly as he looked up at the clouds.

"So, how did the Mr. Freeze thing go last night?" Barbara whispered as she stepped a little closer.

"I messed up," Dick gave a tight smile.

"Don't worry, Dick," Barbara smiled brightly, "Do you know how many times daddy lost his pants trying to help mom when they were our age?"

"What got me is… Drakken and Shego," Dick said seriously as he stared at the gas tank of his bike. "They were planning on forever, but the end just came out of nowhere and tore them apart… it's really got me thinking."

"What's wrong, Dick?" Barbara said in concern as she walked up to him and touched his arm.

"Babs, you know you've always been my ray of hope, right?" Dick said, and Barbara tilted her head in confusion. "I still remember clearly when my parents died. Everything was gone. Even with Ron and Kim taking me in, I didn't have any real reason to keep my head up. Then, there came this redhead with a big smile, who wasn't freaked out by me being an acrobat or my choice of pets.

"You've been my best friend as long as I can remember, Babs," Dick smiled as he placed his hand over hers. "And there's been something I've wanted to say for the last year… at least…" Dick took a deep breath and looked into her forest green eyes. "I love you."

"Dick… I…" Barbara breathed, bringing a hand to her mouth. "Wow… I… wow…"

Dick started to smile but faltered when she stepped away and turned her back to him. "Babs?"

"Dick… I… I love you, too," Barbara said, and for a moment Dick's heart soared… but only a moment.

"But… I love you…" Barbara bowed her head, still avoiding his gaze. "I love you like a brother…"

Dick felt like the world dropped out from under him. "Babs, but…"

"I've… I've met someone…" Barbara explained softly with a shaky voice. "We're going out tonight on a date… but… I meant what I said, Dick… I do love you as a brother… you're my best friend. Always have been and always will be…"

"I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry…" Barbara said, finally looking up at the broken-hearted teen. "I never wanted to hurt you, Dick…"

"It's cool, Babs," Dick said with smile, placing an arm around her shoulders. "As long as you're happy…"

"Are you sure?" Barbara said, unconvinced.

"Sure I'm sure," Dick nodded as the rain started to fall. "Go have fun with this guy of yours… I'll save you some pizza…"

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later, then?" Barbara asked, and Dick nodded with a smile. She smiled and walked away, and as soon as she was out of sight, his smile faltered and his chin dropped to his chest in despair.

(-V-)

"Oh, I can't wait for the feather bed," Kim moaned as she sat in the passenger seat of Ron's Lamborghini.

"I see how it is," Ron smirked, "you just want my money and luxury… the truth hurts…" He said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart for added effect.

"Of course, why else would I go back to someone like you?" Kim smiled.

"I admit I do have some baggage," Ron shrugged.

"Me too, but," Kim placed her hand over his. "You have a big house to store it all in."

"What the?" Kim's eyes widened as she turned to look out the window. "What's going on?" she asked, noticing the teenagers walking home from school and kids playing at the park they were driving past.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention..." Ron smiled, "Me and your ex, we took out the mob." He said, lacing his fingers with hers. "Organized crime's completely gone, and most criminals are either behind bars or on the run."

"Do you know how long it's been since I've seen children outside playing unsupervised?" Kim asked as a smile spread on her face.

"Our younger days?" Ron answered, "I was also figuring… another month or two… no more than a year and… maybe the police force can handle it on their own. Then, that got me to thinking about... well, what do you say we start from scratch… again," Ron said, turning his attention back to the road. "Third time's the charm, right? And… well, I've got more than enough funds for you not to worry about going back to the police unless you wanted to help out from behind the scenes."

"Ron," Kim said with a knowing smile, "you couldn't put away the cape and cowl anymore than I could put away my police work. It's… too much of a part of who we are now."

"Right…" Ron said with a faint twitch of his lips.

The rest of the ride was made in silence before they pulled up to the Manor where Jason and Wade were waiting. "Welcome home, Mom," Jason smiled, and, though it went past Kim and Ron, Wade noticed a hint of sarcasm and something else in the teen's voice.

Ron stiffened when Gordon's car pulled up behind his. "Here we go…" he whispered to himself before turning to give Wade a look.

"Hey, Jay, why don't you come with me to get some groceries?" Wade asked, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Nothing else to do," Jason shrugged and followed Wade to his car.

"Kim, how are you feeling?" Gordon said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he approached the couple.

"Not bad, just feels like I've been shot a few times," Kim smiled trying to joke.

"I was wondering… if I could talk to you about something," Gordon said with a gulp.

"I'll get her things; you take her up to the Master Bedroom," Ron said with a fake smile but frowned sadly when Gordon lead the still-stiffly walking Kim into the Manor.

Ron gave them plenty of time and was mildly pleased that there was no gunfire. He finally picked up Kim's suitcase and made his way into the mansion, meeting Gordon at the stairs to the bedroom.

The two men stopped and faced one another at the base of the stairs when the teary-eyed Gordon placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "She needs you about now, son." He said before letting himself out of the mansion.

Ron took a deep breath and made his way to the Master Bedroom. He walked in and sat the suitcase at the door and looked up to see Kim sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the wall with tear-filled eyes.

"KP…" Ron whispered as he sat down beside her.

"They're putting me behind a desk," Kim said with a numb, emotionless voice. "Due to the report from the hospital and doctors… said I wasn't… wasn't fit for beat work anymore…"

Ron simply placed his arms around the redhead and held her close. "It's not fair… IT'S NOT FAIR!" Kim yelled before doubling over in coughs.

"Kim, you need to calm down, slow, deep breaths," Ron said, rubbing her back and handing her the inhaler the hospital sent with her. "Maybe some extra time to heal won't be so bad… and if you still can't go back into field work, who cares?" He smiled as he stroked her hair, "We'll get Wade to reopen your website. You can take Dick, Jason, or one of the girls with you and do mission work like you used to. We might even put you in a costume like the rest of us," Ron smiled. "Your doppelganger from that other dimension certainly didn't look too bad in those red and blue tights."

"I can't fly, obviously can't deflect bullets, and…" Kim said as her cheeks colored, "my boobs don't defy gravity like hers did."

"I knew it," Ron grinned, "I knew that bothered you!" Kim gave a teary glare. "Not that your boobs aren't sexy, too."

"Ronald," Kim growled softly.

"Yes?" Ron gave an impish smile.

"Shut up and hold me," Kim sighed as she pressed her cheek to his chest.

"You got it," Ron whispered holding her tightly to him. "And don't worry about what's going to happen, way things are going, we definitely have a bright future ahead."

(-V-)

40 years later … Gotham City

"Open it up."

"Right, Boss." Three thugs went to a sealed metal door in the sewers of old Triton beneath the technological city. The Clock King smiled, eyes glittering behind his specialized, clock-faced glasses as he supervised the thugs' efforts.

With a loud hiss, the doors gave way, and the thugs all pulled out flashlights. "Global Justice Headquarters… oh, how the mighty have fallen…" the man smiled as he followed his minions into the cobweb-infested base.

The group entered the main command center, and the leader made his way to the central console. "Let's see…" he said as he hit a few keystrokes and smiled when the screen flickered to life. "Still got some power, I see…" he pressed several keys before frowning. "All data's been erased… all of it. Damn it. No matter, we'll just have to go back before they erased the information on the Tempus Simia. "

"The only place you're going back to is jail, Clock King," a growling voice spoke from the shadows.

"The Bat!" one of the thugs whimpered as they all turned to see a red bat-symbol and a pair of white eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Batman," Clock King smiled as black-and-red-clad Knight stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't know how you got out, but you're going right back in," The Batman's muffled voice spoke from behind his full mask.

"There's a time and place for everything, Batman," Clock King smiled as he hit a button on his belt, which caused a large, glowing portal to appear behind him. "But the time of our reckoning is not today."

He then followed his terrified minions through the portal, closing it behind him. Batman narrowed his eyes before walking to where they disappeared. "Ron,"

"What happened, Terry?" a growling, aged voice spoke through the earpiece of the Batman's cowl.

"They got away," Batman growled turning to the computer. "Clock King mentioned something about a Tempest Simian."

"Tempus Simia," the old man's voice replied, "I think I know what he's up to."

"So, spit it out and let me go stop him," Batman growled as he studied the blank computer screen.

"You can't," the old man replied, "It's not where he went, but WHEN."

"So, what can we do?" Batman asked, turning away from the monitor and held out his arms as his mechanical red wings spread out.

"Nothing. Just hope someone in the time period can do step up…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Robin and the Birds of Prey face a villain from their future with heroes from their past in 'A Sitch in Time pt 1'**


	11. Sitch in Time pt 1

**This chapter is dedicated to one of the finest authors on the site, who, for those who haven't heard, was killed this past December in a tragic accident. Rest in peace, Commander Argus; the loss of your imagination and amazing stories will be forever missed. **

**Chapter 10: A Sitch in Time, pt 1: Race Against Time **

**Go City**

_There's only two types of people in the world  
_

She loved this life. This was what she was born to do. Standing above a high security bank in Go City on a neighboring office building's roof, Catwoman, better known as Bonnie Rockwaller, was on top of the world.

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
_

She studied the security guards walking around the outside of the building and the searchlights looking for her. _Good, they're expecting me…_ Bonnie smiled brightly as she adjusted her goggles over her cowl, eyes behind them wide, bright, and very much alive. _This is gonna be so much fun!_

_Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
Don't like the back seat, gotta be first_

She stepped up to the edge and stretched her neck, back, arms, and legs. Once she was sure she was loose, she made sure her whip was secure on her belt, and adjusted the zipper of her catsuit in the center of her ample cleavage. "Ready?" she said out loud as she adjusted her goggles and cowl.

_I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots_

She turned and walked with a sway from the edge, purring slightly under her breath in excitement. She turned and crouched down like a runner ready to sprint, her clawed fingers tapping the concrete as she stared forward. "Go," She said as she ran toward the edge.

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

She leapt over the edge and grinned when she felt the air racing over her latex-clad body as she dove through the air gracefully.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_

Her eyes wide and alive, she watched the flag pole at the top of the building drawing closer and closer. She waited, counting seconds in her head before she rolled her body in the air, brandishing her whip and lashing out toward the pole. For a split second, fear washed through her as she waited for the whip to take hold, but when it jerked her body away from its fall into an angular spin, the adrenaline flooded her again.

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same  
_

She wrapped the whip around her and hugged her body as she spun downward feet first toward the skylight. She instinctively closed her eyes as her feet crashed through the glass and continued to fall downward landing in a half crouch, one leg bent and her other outstretched along the floor, her clawed fingers tapping the floor before her as she bent her body to absorb the shock of the landing. She glanced around at the shocked security guards and smiled seductively. "Meow," she softly mewed as she looked around the room.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
_

The guards closest tried to turn their stun guns on her, but she spun her body around, cracking her whip repeatedly at all of them, knocking the guns from their hands.

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
Just like a circus_

She stood up and lashed out her long leg, striking one guard before turning to punch another. With the momentum still going, she dove forward, rolled between a taller guard's legs, kicking him in the rump as she landed, and smiled when he fell forward onto the two she was previously fighting.

She ran forward and hesitated for only a moment at the hallway to the vault filtered with lasers, glancing back at the approaching guards to blow a kiss before running forward again, laughing heartily all the way.

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
Show me what you can do  
_

She gracefully jumped through the first two lasers, landed in such a way as to support her whole body with one arm, and pole-vaulted over the next, arching her body with the grace of her feline namesake. Landing sideways, she rolled before hopping up on all fours and jumping again, arching and bending her body like a contortionist and dodging every potentially lethal beam of light.

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus_

_Let's go  
_

She landed before the vault and glanced up to see twenty armed assault rifles pointed at her head. She smiled and stood to her feet, snapping her fingers as she pulled off her goggles and cowl.

A young woman stepped out from behind the guards, who relaxed at the signal from Catwoman. She handed Bonnie the clipboard and a pair of small reading glasses. "Thank you, Maven," Bonnie said as she put on her glasses and began making notes on the clipboard. "Good work, guys. Much better…" she stated as she made notes.

"It would probably be a good idea to reinforce the skylight glass again, but with enough force, it'll go, anyway," Bonnie noted out loud as she scribbled on the report. "Maybe add a few more lasers to the security grid in the hall… outer security would probably be more than enough for a typical thief, and the laser grid with the suggested upgrades for a typical corporate spy, anyone else, and the high security squad at the vault should do the trick." She glanced up at the uninjured security guards and the battered ones dragging themselves toward her. "Excellent work, guys."

"Don't worry about filing worker's comp," Bonnie said, handing Maven a clipboard back to the woman. "Possible International Security Technology Department will cover all medical bills. Have the back up shift come, and you guys take the night off."

"You handle this from here, Maven?" Bonnie asked the younger woman.

"Of course, Ms. Rockwaller," Maven nodded, holding the clipboard to her chest. "Tell Mr. Stoppable hello for me, m'lady." She said, earning a laugh and wave from the Catwoman.

(-V-)

**Triton**

Ron yawned as he adjusted his jogging pants and shirt, popping his neck as he climbed through the hidden doorway behind the grandfather clock. He exited the study and immediately perked up at the smell of frying eggs and pancakes. He followed the smell to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Kim standing before the oven in pink jogging pants, his old jersey, and an apron. "Welcome home, Ron, patrol go well?" Kim asked, looking over her shoulder at him with a smile.

"Someone must be feeling better," Ron said as he sat down at the table. "Slow night, couple break-ins, a few muggings, nothing serious. Um… that actually… smells pretty good."

"Would you let it go," Kim rolled her eyes with a smile, "I couldn't cook when we were kids, I know… but being a single mom, I had to learn. Mom made me."

"You never cooked breakfast for me before…" Ron noted, still watching her.

"We both 'worked nights' last time around," Kim noted, before sighing, "I guess I'm getting stir crazy; five weeks with nothing to do is driving me insane…" she shook her head, "I'm tempted to accept Jim's offer of a desk job just to have something to do."

"You with a desk job in the Special Crimes Unit? Kim, that'd drive you even crazier," Ron said sympathetically. "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop Black Mask from…"

"Ron, hush; how many times do I have to tell you that wasn't your fault," Kim chastised, turning to glare at him. "If anything, you saved my life, as usual. You always save me," She added with a smile as she turned off the stove. "Now, be a dear and get the dishes out of the cabinet for me?"

"On it," Ron nodded and went to the cabinet, reaching for the dishes. But as he went to move two dishes to the table, one slipped from his hand. He reached to catch it, but it still shattered. "Crap…"

"You ok?" Kim turned and took the remaining plate, placing it on the table before kneeling beside him. "Let me see."

Kim grabbed his hand and turned it palm up to look at the cut across the center. "Not the worst I've seen from you," Kim smiled, "Handkerchief still in the same pocket?"

"Kim, wait!" Ron gasped as Kim reached into his pocket and pulled the cloth out.

"What's the big…" Kim's eyes widened as she watched a small, golden ring with a solitary diamond tumble to the ground from the handkerchief. "Ron… is this…"

"I started to sell it a couple times…" Ron looked away. "I just… couldn't bring myself to do it."

"You've held on to this for four years…" Kim breathed, staring at the diamond. "Ron, you know… it doesn't go in your pocket."

"Huh?" Ron glanced up at her and watched in surprise as she slid it back on her finger.

"There, that's better," Kim said, admiring it on her hand. "It's back where it belongs… and so am I."

"Ron… about Harvey…" Kim bit her lip before reaching out to take his hands. "I'm sorry. I was flaunting him in your face. I wanted… I was trying to hurt you… just like I felt you hurt me… and all the time I was with Harvey, you were here still holding on to this ring and…"

"Ronnie! I'm home!" Kim blinked in surprise while Ron closed his eyes and breathed a curse.

"Bonnie?" Kim looked to the sound of the noise in a mix of shock and amusement as Ron flinched.

"Hey, Ron, c'mon, this pussy has an itch for you to scratch!" Bonnie proclaimed loudly as she made her way through the halls toward the kitchen. "So, where you want to do the nasty today? Hall, pool, couch, desk, bath, shower, kitchen table, or the traditional bed, I'm game for all of the above! Ooh, you know what would be so spankin'? Right there in middle of the Cave… mmm mmm, or even better, the Batmobile; oh, God, I can hardly imagine…"

Bonnie finally entered the kitchen and saw the couple on the floor still holding hands. "Oh, damn it, you're back together again?"

"Hi, Bonnie…" Ron said weakly.

"He even gave you the ring back, Kim? Damn, he moves fast. You should have gotten shot earlier, then; you'd be married with another kid by now." Bonnie noted, "Anyway, can I borrow him just one more time? Please, if you knew how wound up I am right now…"

Ron was waiting for the blow up, and glancing up at the smirk on Bonnie's face, he was sure she was, too. But what they got from She-Who-Could-Do-Anything was not what either expected. "If you're that horny, maybe we can both help you. After all, what are friends for?"

"What?" Bonnie and Ron squeaked at the same time.

"Really? Are you serious?" Bonnie squeaked in excitement.

"No, not really," Kim said, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him out of the kitchen, "But don't go anywhere, Bonnie. While they're out on patrol tonight, we'll go out on the town to celebrate my re-engagement."

"Can't I have breakfast?" Ron asked pathetically as he was led out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if it was good," Bonnie said with a broad smile as she sat down to eat, waving as the couple left.

(-V-)

Dick yawned as he sat on a bench in the courtyard outside the high school. It was a slow night, so Ron let him cut out early, but still three a.m. on a school night was a bit much. He finally caught sight of a redhead in the crowd and started to perk up till he saw her on Ronnie's arm. He tried not to let it show and waved back when Barbara gave him a little wave.

He didn't like that guy. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he got the same 'fight or flight' sense he'd developed fighting as Robin. "Don't think so hard, Dickhead; you might hurt yourself," Dick looked up to see Helena smiling back at him. "Something bugging you?"

"Nah, nothing major, Hellspawn; I just… don't trust Babs' new boyfriend," Dick sighed, watching as Helena came around to sit beside him.

"You know she's not the only girl in the world, Stupid," Helena said, slugging him in the shoulder.

"I know; so, why does freckle boy have to like her?" Dick shook his head, missing Helena's sigh.

"Hey, guys," Dinah said, bouncing over to Dick and Helena. "Whoa… who killed your puppy?"

"Dickhead's sulking over Babs' new boy toy," Helena informed her friend.

"Oh, Ronnie?" Dinah's eyes lit up. "He's yummy."

"Helpful, Dinah… really glad I can talk to you," Dick shook his head, glancing up to see Barbara kiss Ronnie before waving bye and coming toward him. "And here we go."

"Hey, guys," Barbara said with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Studying with us tonight, girls," Dick said, picking up his bookbag.

"Of course," Dinah nodded.

"Ron's library beats the crap out of the school's," Helena said, looping her arm around Dick's.

"Then, let's roll," Dick said as they left the school.

(-V-)

The foursome made it to Stoppable Manor without incident, but their lazy demeanor was broken when Helena saw who was kicked back on the couch. "Mom! You're home!" The brunette beamed as she ran to her mother.

"Welcome back, Aunt Bonnie," Barbara greeted as the group surrounded the former thief. "Where's Daddy and Mom?"

"Master bedroom, doing something or other; go say hi, kids," Bonnie said, motioning the teens to the stairs. None of them noticed the evil smirk on Bonnie's face.

"Mom, Daddy, we're… Oh… My God…" Barbara breathed as she froze, wide-eyed when she saw the actions taking place.

"Oh… My… God…" Dick echoed with a tilted head.

"Oh, My God…" Helena closed her eyes tightly.

"Ohmigod, that is so hot," Dinah grinned widely.

Kim and Ron tried to cover themselves with sheets while Bonnie's laughter sounded from the living room. "Hi, kids; how was school?"

"OH, GOD!" Barbara covered her eyes.

"Now, Barbie-Doll," Ron started as he sat up.

"This didn't happen… this isn't real…" Barbara and Helena said together as they hid their faces.

"Barbara…" Kim started, sitting up beside Ron and holding the bed sheet to her chest. "When consenting adults…"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! This isn't real; this didn't happen! You're back together, Yay. But you won't ever... EVER touch each other unless you're fully clothed!" Helena was still standing stock-still in shock. "Let's go!" Barbara cried out, grabbing Dinah and Dick and dragging them away from the door, hitting Dick's immobile head on the doorframe. They could hear his cursing fade away, even as Dinah poked her head back in for a last glance before Helena's disembodied hand grabbed the neckline of her t-shirt and pulled her away.

"That was fun..." Bonnie giggled as strolled across the room. "Babs took it as badly as I thought she would."

"Must be a generational thing," Ron chuckled, " You should've seen Kim when she and I walked in on her parents and Dr. Porter back when we were teenagers." *

"No, we didn't," Kim said quickly.

"KP…" Ron smiled tightly.

"That didn't happen; it wasn't real, end of discussion," Kim snapped.

"So, you guys caught her folks and Doc Porter gettin' busy…" Bonnie blinked, "So, Kim's dad… how's he…" Bonnie asked Ron before she was slammed in the face with a pillow.

"I SAID, SHUT UP!"

(-V-)

"How do you do it?" Robin asked as he jumped rooftop to rooftop with Batman on patrol of the Triton skyline.

"Do what?" Batman asked as he swung hard before releasing to glide to the next rooftop.

"THAT," Robin asked as he flipped through the air to land beside him. "You were in bed with one of the most beautiful MILFs alive just a few hours ago," he pointed out, "Yet you can still stand here and look like you hate the world."

"I don't think the detective would appreciate you talking about her like that," Batman growled, crouching down to look down into an alleyway, watching a group of teenagers, who, luckily for them, appeared to honestly be just hanging out.

"I love 'the detective'," Robin said with apparent sarcasm, "like a mom," Robin smiled, "But I can't deny she is hot."

"You should see her with her clothes off," Batman smirked, "Oh, wait, you did."

"Yes, and it's forever burned in my memory, thank you very much. For a guy as uptight and obsessed with security as you, I'd think you'd remember to lock the blamed bedroom door before… doing that," Robin shook his head.

"Next time I get dragged to the bedroom against my will, I'll remember to tell her that," Batman snorted. "I was sort of surprised by the whole situation."

"Yeah, right," Robin rolled his eyes, "I am happy to finally see you two back together again, but that was dirty what Bonnie did, setting us up to break the mood. I didn't think she'd stoop that low to Kim."

"You should have seen them when they were your age. They would have liked to crucify each other... with rusty nails, yet," Batman noted.

"Mom and Aunt K? They're practically sisters," Huntress said as the Birds of Prey swooped down to join the Dynamic Duo. "Granted they can fight like cats and dogs, but I think they get along ok."

"NOTHING HAPPENED TODAY!" Batgirl snapped, stomping her foot and earning odd looks from her friends.

"No one mentioned your parents..." Huntress started, but was cut off by Batgirl covering her ears and singing tunelessly, "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!" Batman placed a finger over his lips and glared at the giggling brunette and the flustered redhead before glancing back at the visibly shaken group.

"Bat-Squad gathered and awaiting orders!" Black Canary snapped her heels together and saluted.

"What did I tell you about calling us that?" Batman narrowed his eyes before holding up his hand to silence them while using his other hand to hold his earpiece. "A break-in at a Global Justice outpost near here. Let's move." He said as the group took to flight through the moon-lit night.

"This used to be a Henchco Timeshare Lair for villains back before the three cities combined," Batman whispered as the group eased in through the broken entrance.

"Whoever did this isn't showing much concern for getting caught…" Robin noted as he and Batman walked slowly through the shadows with the Birds following behind.

"Oh, I see... rookie," Robin whispered as they found the Clock King and his thugs standing over the GJ computer system.

"Blast, it's been destroyed at this time period, too," Clock King adjusted his glasses, "We'll have to go back farther… ah. I was wondering if I would get the opportunity to meet you face-to-face," He said as he turned to where the group hid in the darkness. "The Legendary Batman, the original Robin, and the Birds of Prey… as predictable as the 9:15 being three minutes late, or Superman saving Lois Lane."

"Who?" Black Canary asked in confusion.

"Ah, he hasn't revealed himself yet, shouldn't be long, though," Clock King shook his head before lifting his cane and pressing a few buttons on the handle. "Nevertheless, it will be many years before any of you see me again, so I bid you farewell." He said, turning and opening a portal with the tip of his cane.

"No, you don't!" Batgirl snapped as she and Robin dove after him as he and his thugs walked through the portal.

"Robin! Batgirl!" Batman called out.

"Don't worry, we got 'em!" Huntress said as she and Black Canary followed too, just as the portal closed.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he stared where the portal was and, after a moment, pressed into his ear. "Kim," He spoke softly through the link to home. "It's that time."

(-V-)

"Crap, he got away," Batgirl cursed as the four teen heroes glanced around the darkened room. "Stupid flash bang…"

"Batman?" Robin asked, glancing around, "Batman?" He asked again, a little louder. "Something weird is going on, girls…"

"Something is definitely not right here…" Huntress stated, looking around. "What happened to the computers?"

"Shush," Robin motioned for the girls to follow him down a hallway. "Nice little army…" Robin whispered as the four watched from behind a large group of gray-clad soldiers. Before them on a platform was a rather short man in a helmet.

"For an apparently not-so-nice little man," Huntress commented.

"…An Soon Ze Verld Vill Belong to Me, Professor Dementor!" The short man cheered maniacally, followed by near-mechanical applause from his army of minions.

"Prof. Dementor?" Batgirl narrowed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "I thought he died of radiation poisoning ten years ago…" her eyes widened when an apparent lost teenager seemed to wonder onto the stage. "What, who is that guy? He's gonna get hurt!" she whispered as they watched helplessly while the blond approached the madman.

"Whoa, Prof, can you get free pay-per-views with this stuff?" the boy asked, looking at the mad scientist's equipment. "You know Pain King has his big title shot at Wrestle Festival tonight!"

"What, how did you get in here?" Dementor raged as he tried to stop the teen from pressing buttons. "Do not touch ze buttons! MINIONS, GET THE…Wait, you are her Buffoon… and that means…" the man's eyes widened further. "KIM POSSIBLE!"

"Mom?" Batgirl gaped as a redheaded, teenage girl soared across the air on a cable attached to a hair dryer, landing on the shoulders of a thug before flipping off to crouch before the villain.

"Game over, Dementor," Kim Possible smiled at the mad scientist.

"MINIONS, GET HER!!!" Dementor screamed pointing to the girl.

"Ron!" Kim said, jumping backwards to dodge an attack from a thug.

"Got yer back, KP!" Ron said as he leapfrogged an attack.

"Is this some kind of show or…" Robin narrowed his eyes before widening them in surprise. "Batgirl…" he said, turning to his friend. "That wasn't a flash bang…"

"Don't know how we got here or why, but it looks like they could use some back-up," Huntress said, popping her knuckles. "Let's bust up some bad guys!"

Meanwhile, across the large lair, Kim was mildly worried at the number of minions Dementor went out for this time. This was supposed to be an easy "step in, stomp bad guys, and be back in time for Bueno Nacho dinner with her best friend" mission. But when she leapt back and pressed her shoulders to her best friend's back, glancing over her shoulder to see his goofy smile, she felt Dementor should have hired more thugs.

"This might be a late night, Ron," Kim smiled at her best friend.

"Like you say, KP, no big," Ron winked, "Bueno Nacho is open late. Dining Room to 2am, drive-thru all night," Ron hesitated a moment before gently nudging Kim with his elbow. "Hey, KP, looks like we got back up…"

"Huh, who?" She looked to see the thugs being systematically taken down by four costumed teens.

"Hope you don't mind us stepping in and helping out," Robin said, flipping through the air to land beside them.

"Huh?" Kim flushed, staring at Robin's tight tunic.

As his forces began to go down, Professor Dementor stomped his foot in anger. "You haven't zeen the last of me, Kim Pos-si-ble!" he called out before turning to run.

He started to run but slowed when he noticed a large shadow over him, "Vas?" He asked, glancing up to see Robin gliding down toward him. He screamed before the Boy Wonder landed on top of him, and moments later, he was on the ground, tied up and unconscious. "Word to the wise," Robin said, standing over him. "Don't announce a dramatic exit."

"Dude… I dig the cape. See, KP, that's what we need: flashy outfits to announce..." Ron trailed off when he saw the look on his best friend's face. She apparently had not forgotten the theme song debacle. "Um … do I have something on my face?" Ron asked, running his fingers over his face, confused at the odd stares the four costumed teens were giving him.

"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable…" Batgirl breathed staring at the two in near matching black shirts and cargos, with the exception of Kim with an open midriff.

"You know us," Ron said, his eyes going over her costumed body. "I'd like to get to know you. Rawr…"

"Oh, boy," Batgirl blanched in sudden horror.

To Be Continued…

EDIT: edited out the threesome since it was considered by many to be breaking the flow and being disrespectful towards the one to whom I was dedicating the fic. I found I agree with that assessment, so I edited it to keep it going as I wanted, be respectful to the late, great Commander, and still give a salute to the superfreak we all know and love called Zaratan. If you'd like to re-review feel free to leave a signed off review or drop a PM. And I humbly apologize for any offense anyone felt from the original version of this chapter.

Song Credit: Circus by Brittney Spears.

*= Reference to Zaratan's fanfiction on adultfanfiction(dot)com "Fortieth Birthday Surprise". If you're old enough to read it, the last part of the final chapter is the punch line from heck.

Next Chapter: A Sitch in Time, pt 2: Call Me, Beep Me


	12. Sitch in Time pt 2

**Chapter 12: A Sitch in Time pt 2: The Secret of the Tempus Simia **

Prof. Dementor grumbled as he was loaded into a police car. "You and your costumed friends vill pay for zis, Kim Possible!" Dementor growled as he was shoved into the backseat.

"Thanks, Ms. Possible," the Officer said before scratching his head. "What costumed friends?"

"Uh… he took a hard lick to the head…" Kim smiled innocently as Ron knocked on his own head with a goofy grin.

Kim and Ron stood and waved as the police car pulled away. "Alright, you're clear." Kim said as Robin, Batgirl, Huntress and Black Canary jumped soundlessly from a tree.

"Thanks," Robin said, letting his cape drape across his shoulders.

"You're not out of the woods yet," Kim said, planting her hands on her hips in a way that caused Batgirl and Robin to share a smirk.

"We already told you: we're from the future, after a villain apparently from farther in the future," Robin said with a deep frown. "Why or how we don't understand as of yet."

"How do we know you're not just a bunch of wackos?" Ron asked with a quirked eyebrow. "After all, as far as I know, only criminals wear masks."

"I think I know a way to prove ourselves…" Batgirl said, stepping up. "Hey, you awake down there?" she asked as she patted the space just under the cut-out bat-shape on her chest.

Kim, Ron, Robin, Huntress, and Black Canary blinked in confusion before Rufus peeked up out of her cleavage and looked around sleepily. "What, what?"

"R-Rufus?" Ron blinked as his own Rufus climbed from his pocket. The older and younger mole rats looked at each other before waving.

"What?" Batgirl said, glancing to her friends. "Do you see any pockets on this suit?"

"Ok, let's say we believe you…" Kim crossed her arms before glancing around. "We still need to talk. Let's go back to my place, and… do you have anything else to wear that's less spandex?"

(KP)

"This isn't bad…" Dinah said as she twirled around in a tight blouse, which was loose on Kim, and a short skirt.

"I hate pink…" Helena sighed as she looked down at the pink pants and white baby-T with a pink heart on the chest.

"Kim and Ron are letting us borrow some clothing," Dick said as he sat at the Possibles' kitchen table in one of Ron's jerseys and cargo pants with his utility belt around his waist. "You know what they say about gift horses."

Dick quirked an eyebrow when he saw Ron eyeballing the grapple gun dangling on the side of the belt. "Can I?" Ron asked with a hopeful smile.

Dick glanced to the two girls, then back at the teen that would one day raise him. "I don't see why not…" he said, handing him the grapple.

"Oh, this is so awesome…" Ron said, looking at the tool.

"Just watch the…" Dick started to explain as Ron pulled the trigger, firing the grapple through the door, which flew through the living room, bounced off a photograph on the wall before latching onto the living room ceiling. "And don't…" Ron hit the recoil trigger, jerking him through the house screaming like a little girl. "Oh, crap." Dick cursed as he, Helena, and Dinah chased after.

The group found Ron hanging upside down, his pants around his ankles and tangled in the grapple cable. "Wow…" Dick blinked in awe.

"This is like surreal…" Dinah commented, and Helena nodded slowly as Dick helped Ron down.

"Ron, stop messing around!" Kim scolded as she walked down the stairs into the living room. "Did the stuff fit ok?" she asked the girls.

"Little tight in places…" Dinah noted, twirling around, looking down at herself, "But I like it."

"It's pink," Helena frowned again.

"She likes it, too," Dinah piped in, throwing an arm around her best friend.

"Whoa…" Ron breathed as he looked up to see Barbara walking up to stand beside Kim. They were both wearing identical green tank tops and cargo pants, and other than the different body shapes, the two girls would be identical. "You two could be twins; are you related or something?"

Barbara paled and opened her mouth to reply. "Weird coincidence," Dick said as he took the grapple away from Ron.

"Now that you guys don't stand out in a crowd..." Kim smiled at the four teens.

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron and Barbara said at the same time before looking at each other in surprise.

"Why not?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Booyah!" Ron and Barbara cheered.

Kim blinked and frowned as she glanced from the redhead to her life-long friend. "Um… are you two related?"

"Sha, no way…" Barbara smiled tightly, then added under her breath. "I wish…"

"Let's go, I'm hungry," Dinah said, leading the pack of teenagers out of the house.

The walk to the fast food restaurant was uneventful, but Kim's weirdar went off yet again when Dick and Barbara seemed to head straight toward 'their' booth without being directed.

"Lot of weird coincidences today," Helena laughed as she and Dinah followed Kim and Ron toward the booth.

"Did the Loser Club have an open enrollment day or something?" a snide voice spoke behind the group.

Helena glanced back and froze in place when she saw Bonnie and Brick. The brunette was looking over the four newcomers with an overly-critical eye, while Brick was busily focused on the menu.

"You got a problem, Pinky?" Bonnie snorted, looking down her nose at Helena.

"No, but you might if you don't move along," Dick growled, placing a hand on Helena's shoulder.

"Hm," Bonnie quirked an eyebrow. "You actually look cute. If you ever want to trade up the pink wonder here for a real girl, give me a call. I'll definitely make it worth your time," Bonnie winked, walking on, "Come, Brick."

"But Bonnie, I haven't ordered yet!" the quarterback whined as he followed the girl out of the restaurant.

"You ok?" Dick whispered, and Helena covered the hand on her shoulder with her own.

"That was my daddy…" she said with a sad smile, wiping a stray tear with her free hand. "I got to see my daddy…"

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, grabbing the two teens' attention.

"Nothing, just that girl got under my skin a bit," Helena turned with a very Bonnie-like smirk on her face. "If Dickhead wasn't holding me back, I'd have shown her what for."

"Bonnie tends to do that to people…" Kim smiled understandingly. "So… I take it you guys are connected to us somehow, since you have Rufus with you."

"You personally trained us," Robin answered without hesitation.

"So, what's with the masks?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's not as safe as it used to be in our time," Barbara replied, "it's to protect ourselves and our families."

"The guy we're after, he's after something called the Tempus Simia. Heard of it?" Helena asked.

"It… sounds so familiar, but I can't place it…" Kim placed her finger on her cheek as she thought hard.

"NO MORE MEATCAKES!" Ron exclaimed out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Dick blinked.

"Where'd that come from?" Ron asked with an overly thoughtful expression.

"He's come a long way…" Helena whispered to Dinah who nodded slowly.

"The big question now is how is he going to find what he's looking for here and now," Dick asked out loud before something caught his attention outside the window. "EVERYONE DOWN!" He cried out, pulling Barbara and Dinah to the floor as the window beside their booth exploded.

Clock King strolled into the main entrance as three large thugs grabbed Helena, Dick, and Ron. Kim started to jump into action as Dinah and Barbara cleared their heads "Tut-tut, Ms. Possible," the time traveler said as he extended a blade from the end of his cane and placed it against Ron's neck. "I'd hate to cut short what little time you and Mr. Stoppable have left."

"Let's go gentlemen and dear lady," Clock King said before glancing back at Kim. "If you want to see your sidekick in one piece again, bring the Tempus Simia to the place where the villains of the future will call home. Ms. Gordon and Ms. Mankey know the way."

"Ron!" Kim called out, trying to go after them as they quickly exited.

"Don't!" Barbara said, grabbing Kim, "They'll do it, too. We have to do as they say… for now."

Kim looked at the redhead in disbelief for a moment before pulling her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you to find me the Tempus Simia, and I need it yesterday. Time is not on our side here."

"I'm way ahead of you, Kim," Wade replied, "It was recently discovered in Africa, and is currently being held secretly at Upperton Museum of History and Science. It seems to have weird effects on people who touch it."

"What kind of weird effects?" Kim asked with narrowed eyes.

"Either slows them down, freezes them, or makes them move really fast," Wade replied.

"That's what he wants it for," Barbara punched her palm, "It controls time! If Clock King gets his hands on it…"

"He won't," Kim said in full mission mode, "Wade, I need a ride for three two days ago. Let's go, girls." She hesitated as they started out the door. "Mankey?"

"Hee…" Dinah scratched the back of her head nervously.

(KP)

"And I thought this place was creepy when it was open…" Helena frowned as she inspected the bars of the cell in the lower level of the construction site that would one day become Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. "How you doing, Dickhead?"

"He's got me tight," Dick groaned from his cell, pulling at his restraints. "Apparently, in his time, our identities were compromised, at least to him."

"So, what's the plan, Boy Wonder?" Helena asked leaning against the bars to smile at her friend.

"I got nothing…" Dick sighed, sagging in his restraints.

"What, this isn't like you at all," Helena frowned, "Batman Jr. is the brains of this operation; without you, we'll just run around till we crash into each other and get knocked out. So, what's the deal?"

"I dunno; I've just had too much on my mind lately," Dick frowned.

"You have been acting even more broody… ever since Babs and that Ronnie guy…" Her eyes widened, "You're jealous?"

"More like disappointed," Dick looked away. "She could do better."

"I know bookworm is hard to top, but there are other girls out there, Dick," Helena shook her head.

"You really think there's another girl out there for me, Hellspawn?" Dick sighed, "Doubtful."

"Out there… in here…" She said out loud, surprising them both.

"Helena?" Dick asked as Clock King walked in with Ron tied up and in tow.

"They're on their way," Clock King smiled, "And soon, not even you and your protégé will be able to stop me, Stoppable."

"What's a proto guy?" Ron blinked in confusion.

A moment later, the door on the opposite side of the cell block opened, and Kim walked in, carrying a bag on her shoulder. "Alright, I've got what you want; let them go."

"Let's see it first, Ms. Possible," Clock King warned, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

Kim frowned and pulled the small stone monkey from the bag and held it out.

"Kim, don't do it," Helena warned before blinking when she saw Black Canary untying Dick.

"You want it? Come and get it," Kim said, not making a move toward the villain.

Clock King snapped his fingers as a group of thugs stepped in behind him and approached the teen hero. One thug was just about to grab the device when Batgirl swooped down and kicked him square in the chest. "Want the monkey, you gotta go through me," Batgirl proclaimed.

"Get changed quickly," Canary broke the door to Dick's cell and then Helena's before tossing them both their costumes as chaos exploded in the cell block.

Kim tried to hang on to the Tempus Simia, but it was knocked from her hand when one stunned thug was knocked back toward her. "Get the relic!" Clock King bellowed as Kim and Batgirl stood back-to-back, fighting off Clock King's thugs.

Moments later, Black Canary, Huntress, and Robin entered the fray. "My Simia," Clock King growled as he dove and grabbed the ancient relic. "See you in the future!" He said, running away.

"Don't let him get away!" Robin called out, struggling with a thug.

"He won't," Batgirl and Kim said at the same time, firing their grapple gun and hair dryer.

Ron and Robin were momentarily stunned by the grace in which Batgirl and Kim flipped through the air in near identical techniques. They landed perfectly on the far side of the rumble and smiled to each other before running down the hall.

Robin tossed a batarang, which cut Ron's restraints, "Forget the thugs; we have to stop Clock King," Robin shouted, and the girls nodded. Moments later, the four were running on the same trail that Batgirl and Kim were paving through thugs.

Kim and Batgirl were like a well oiled machine, working together perfectly, fighting through Clock King's minions, punching, kicking, blocking, and countering as they went.

"You're not getting past me," the largest of thugs so far growled.

Batgirl snorted and threw a series of punches and kicks to the thug's body before bending over to the side, letting Kim slide across her back to scissor kick him, sending him to the ground.

Batgirl and Kim nodded to each other as Robin, Ron, and the others caught up. "We were coming to help, but… looks like you got it…"

"Looks like," Kim smiled, "Now, what do you guys say we go stop the bad guy?"

The group ran into the next room and found Clock King standing before a glowing portal. "It's too late," Clock King yelled back at them.

"Not yet," Robin growled, diving for him as he stepped through. "We got to go, Girls!" Robin yelled to the Birds.

Huntress and Black Canary nodded and then turned to Ron. Huntress moved first, grabbing Ron by the collar and pressing her lips to his before passing him to Canary, who did the same.

"Hey! Stop that!" Batgirl yelled as Ron fainted to the floor with a large grin on his face.

"I've wanted to do that since I hit puberty," Black Canary stated, and Huntress nodded in agreement.

"GO!" Batgirl shoved the two girls through the portal. "Let's go, Robin," she nodded to her best friend.

Robin nodded and stepped through the time portal.

Batgirl started to follow when Kim grabbed her arm. "Wait, I have to know…" Kim said, grabbing Batgirl's attention. "You're my daughter, aren't you?"

Batgirl opened her mouth but wasn't sure how to respond. "It's obvious, Barbara," Kim smiled, "Helena's gotta be Bonnie's, and Dinah's easily Tara's. But… I have to know… your Father… it's Ron, isn't it?"

"Uh…" Batgirl stammered.

"It is, isn't it?" Kim pressed again.

Batgirl sighed and pushed back her cowl. "Ron is my Daddy."

Kim's cheeks colored as a content smile crossed her face. "I… I had hoped me and Ron would… I dunno… It's just… I get so tired of waiting for him to see me as a girl… and…" Before she could continue, Barbara pulled out a note pad and pen from her belt, and scribbled a date.

"Mom, listen carefully," She said, stuffing the paper into Kim's hand, "Whatever you do… don't take any missions on this date."

"What?" Kim blinked in confusion.

"Batgirl, we have to go!" Robin said as he stepped halfway back through the portal.

"Promise me!" She said, gripping Kim's shoulders desperately.

"Ok, I promise," Kim nodded finally.

Batgirl smiled and pulled Kim into a tight hug. "I love you, Mom," she said before she ran through the portal, which closed just behind her.

"That was a Booyah moment to end all Booyah moments…" Ron broke her thoughts, glancing to try to see the paper at which Kim was staring.

"Did you learn any other future stuff while I was down?" Ron scratched his head.

"Nothing big," Kim smiled, looping her arm around his. "Let's go home."

(-V-)

"Are we back to our time?" Batgirl asked, looking around the apparently closed hall of Arkham Asylum. "And where's Clock King?"

"Don't know," Robin said, draping his cape over his shoulders, "Let's get out of here."

They carefully made it through the dark corridors of Arkham, having to stop long enough for Robin to pick some locks. "Something tells me…" Robin breathed when they exited the Asylum and saw the massive, futuristic city in the distance, "We're not in our time…"

They walked toward the exit of the Asylum ground and saw a sign. "Huh… Gotham City six miles…" Dinah read out loud. "Never heard of it."

_You have to move; you're in danger there. A_ synthetic feminine voice spoke through their earbuds.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, pressing into his ear. "How did you get on this frequency?"

_My name is Oracle, and details can be shared later, _the voice replied. _Right now, you're in Titan territory. I've already contacted Batman, and he's on his way. There's an open area two miles down the road. I suggest you hurry._

"What's a Titan?" Canary scratched her head.

A moment later, a group of heavily-muscled giants with bone-like spikes sticking out of their backs and arms stepped out of the woods, growling at the group. "Next question?" Huntress asked, taking a step away from the monsters.

"Run!" Robin said, and the group took off down the road as fast as their legs could carry them.

"They're catching up!" Batgirl cried as she glanced back to see the monsters approaching.

"This is the place," Robin said as they came to a stop in the large opening. "Guess we'll have to hold our ground till Batman gets here…"

The group of giants stopped and took a step back at the sound of a rocket engine filling the air. The four teenaged crime fighters look up to see what looked like a flying car lowering to the ground. "Nice ride…" Canary smiled as the cockpit hatch opened.

The monsters seemed to be visibly frightened as a pointy eared costumed figure climbed from the vehicle. "That's not Batman…" Robin narrowed his eyes.

This so-called Batman was definitely not Ron. He was close to a foot shorter, slimmer, and the costume was completely different. It was solid black, with a bright red, glowing symbol on his chest, no cape, and a full mask with more pronounced ears.

The monsters ran back into the woods in fear of the much-smaller human. A moment later, he turned to the four heroes and narrowed his eyes. "Robin, Batgirl, Huntress, and Black Canary, we've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" Batgirl glared, crossing her arms.

"I'm Batman."

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter: Sitch in Time pt 3: A Step Beyond


	13. Sitch in Time pt 3: A Step Beyond

**Chapter 12: A Sitch in Time pt 3: A Step Beyond**

"What were those things?" Black Canary asked from the cramped rear seat of the Batmobile where she sat with Robin, Batgirl, and Huntress.

"Titans," the younger Batman growled as the flying car soared over the futuristic city. "They used a type of a super steroid derived from Venom, turned them into those things."

"What's Venom?" Batgirl asked.

"You'll find out in a few years," Batman replied.

"Why should we trust you?" Robin asked with narrowed eyes behind his domino mask.

"Do you really have a choice, Grayson?" Batman smirked, and Robin sulked at the use of his true name. "I'm shocked you're not pissed at their name, Richard."

"Why would I be?" Robin blinked.

"You'll see," was all Batman said.

The rest of the flight was made in silence before a smile graced Batgirl's face. "Well, I guess some things haven't changed," She said as she recognized the caverns into which they were flying.

The flying vehicle came to a stop on the pad that the Tumbler had once used, and the hatch hissed open. "Changed a little bit," Huntress said as the group climbed from the vehicle. The girls looked around as Robin approached a line of cases holding suits for display.

He recognized Kim and Ron's old mission gear, Kim's original battle suit, and Ron's bat suit at the front of the line. Next to it was the same suit he now wore, and next to it was a similar one with red and black coloring. "Do I get a new suit?" He asked before glancing to the next one. It was a black bodysuit with a single, blue V-strap crossing the chest and shoulders. "And whose is this?"

"Do you want to just destroy the time stream?" Batman growled before Robin continued up the line, seeing Batgirl's, Huntress's, and Black Canary's.

Finally, he saw another female suit similar to the one the current Batman wore. It was mostly black, with a red cape and symbol, and the mask was open at the mouth as well as an opening at the back for hair. "I dig Babs' future suit."

"Not Barbara's," a deep, gravelly voice spoke from the stairway.

Batgirl glanced up and felt her heart flutter at the sight. She knew him the second she saw him, but the shape he was in tore at her soul. "Daddy…" She breathed, seeing the aged man slowly making his way down the stairs. What was left of his golden blond hair was farther back on his scalp and a silvery white. His skin was pale and drawn, covered in wrinkles and age spots. His back was hunched, and it seemed the only thing keeping him upright was the cane upon which he put his weight.

"I've been expecting you," Ronald Stoppable stated as he approached them. "I know why you're here. I've already started researching Clock King, so you can stop him and get back to your own time."

"Yeah, no way this isn't the real Ron," Robin said, removing his mask, "No one else could be that direct. So, where's Kim?"

"She's dead," he replied coldly.

Barbara and Dick felt the wind knocked out of them as they stared in shock. "Mama…" Barbara whimpered, gasping for breath.

"What… happened?" Dick forced out.

"Something that couldn't be helped. Now, get to work, so I can get you people out of my life. If you need anything, ask Terry." He said, motioning to Batman before hobbling back up the stairs.

Barbara rushed after him and touched his arm. "Daddy… wait."

He jerked his arm away and glared at her. "I am not your father."

Barbara watched in shock as Ronald hobbled up the stairs.

"You ok?" Black Canary asked, placing an arm around Batgirl. The redhead glanced up to see Helena embracing Dick. "Babs?"

"No… I'm not…" She whispered with a faint growl in her voice.

"What happened?" Dick asked from Helena's arms. "To Mom…Kim, I mean… what happened to her?"

Batman looked indecisive for a moment before removing his mask, revealing his dark hair and sharp features. It seemed to the visiting vigilantes that he was almost a spitting image of the Ron they had left behind in the past.

"Alright, but this is all I'm telling you about the future, got it?" Terry sighed, "It was long before I came around, so what I know came from Oracle."

"Oracle?" Barbara asked curiously.

"A friend… a good friend," Terry said secretively. "Anyway… you know how the Old Man and Kim used to do hero stuff as a kid? Traveling the world and all that frak?" he asked and the group nodded. "Well… it seemed some time or another, Kim… caught something.

"We're not sure exactly when it happened, if Oracle or Ron knew, Oracle hadn't told me, and Ron… just doesn't talk about it," Terry sighed, "I forget exactly what Oracle called it… but it was a slow disease, and when Kim got shot, her recovery camouflaged the symptoms… by the time anyone knew she was actually sick… it was too late. Even if they knew, there wasn't a cure for it yet… heck, she was one of the first cases discovered…

"What sucks the most is a few months after she died, a cure was discovered, could reverse the effects even in the final stages…" Terry shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry.

"C'mon, you guys probably need some rest. Your old rooms are probably just like you left them…" Terry said, moving toward the steps to the Manor.

The four teens followed Terry up the familiar steps to the Manor, but after walking through the hidden passage behind the grandfather clock, the difference was plain. It was like a tomb. All the furniture was covered in dust-covered sheets. "This is…" Barbara couldn't find the words for it.

"No place like home, huh?" Terry said, leading them on the only vaguely familiar path. As he stopped at the bedrooms, the next generation Dark Knight turned to the four. "Just so you know… don't be so hard on the Old Man… all that about him not being your father… that wasn't his choice."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Barbara asked hotly, her green eyes blazing.

"It means he didn't leave you," Terry replied defensively. "You left him."

"I don't know what you think you know… but he'll always be my Daddy," Barbara replied, shoving him out of the way and storming into her old room with Dinah in tow, "Always."

"One thing I've learned here…" Terry looked away from the others, speaking more to himself than anyone. "There's never an always."

Helena pulled on Dick's arm, "C'mon, Dickhead, let's get some sleep…" she said, tugging him toward his old room.

Terry watched them close the door before shaking his head, "How did they not get killed?"

"You were greener when you stole the Old Man's suit, Kid," a synthetic voice spoke from behind him.

Terry looked back to a fully armored figure step out of the shadows. The black-and-blue battle armor didn't reflect a bit of light except for the visor over the faceplate. "Does the Old Man know you're here, Nightwing?"

"You know we don't talk, Kid," Nightwing replied.

"You four look really close…" Terry replied, "and Barbara doesn't seem really happy with Helena close to the weird you."

"Just because we can't be in a room together now doesn't mean we were always pissed at each other," Nightwing then chuckled lightly. "Weird me?"

"Yeah, he smiled a little," Terry smirked. "Your face would break now, I think."

"He'll be smiling a lot more in a little bit," Nightwing said, looking longingly at the door.

"You know he'll be ticked if he catches you here; why'd ya pop up?" Terry asked his friend.

"Oracle and I agreed on something for once, something the Old Man would be beyond pissed at us about…" he said, stepping toward Barbara's door. "It's crazy and risky, but what have we really got to lose anyway?" Nightwing then looked at his door. "And it's not every day an old man can go back to the night he lost his virginity."

"I thought they hated each other…" Barbara pouted as Dinah rubbed her shoulders.

"It's always been a love/hate relationship," Dinah replied, "They've just happened to slide closer to the farmer than the ladder…" The blond then took a moment to think. "I have always wondered about that saying… what does farming and climbing have to do with anything when someone says that?"

"It's supposed to be…" Barbara started to correct her but thought better of it at the last second. "Never mind…"

The girls looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Yes?" Barbara asked curiously.

Both narrowed their eyes when the armored figure walked in. "Hey there," the synthetic voice of the man spoke.

"Who are you?" Barbara asked, taking a fighting stance while Dinah took in a breath for her Canary Cry.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to help," he said, "As for who I am… I'm a … I was a friend, I guess now I'm an… acquaintance… or will be."

"Robin?" Dinah relaxed, "Cool suit!"

"Look, Batman --- the new Batman --- he told you what happened to your mother?" Nightwing asked, stepping toward Barbara and ignoring the bubbly blond. When she nodded, he continued, "Did he tell you that there was a cure now? A fairly common one at that…"

Again a nod, "We don't get along anymore, but I remember… the Babs I know would do anything to save her mother and father… you would, wouldn't you?" he placed a injection gun in Barbara's hand. "Take this back with you… it contains a single dose of the vaccine… give it to Mom. She's probably the only one who can save our family." He closed her hand around the gun and nodded to her. "You have to save her, Babs. Don't let us down."

He then turned and made his way out of the room. As he was starting to leave, she finally spoke up. "Dick… Why Helena?"

"One's path in life will cross many others on its way to where it's going…" Nightwing replied, "Kory once told me that… Goodbye, Babs."

Barbara frowned as she looked down at the vaccine gun in her hands. After several awkward moments, Dinah spoke up. "Who's Kory?" Barbara's eyes narrowed and glanced around as her mind searched.

In the next room, Helena sat on the bed while Robin paced back and forth. "Ron's always been cold, but… this is insane… why are WE here? Why did we let him and the house go down like this? Why did I let him fall like this?"

"Who knows?" Helena shrugged, "Maybe we're on some Caribbean beach somewhere..." She added flirtily.

"And Mom…" Dick stopped and looked out the window, staring at the changed cityscape. "Without her… no wonder it all went to hell."

"Maybe that's why he told us," Helena said, walking up behind him, circling her arms around his waist and resting her cheek against his caped shoulder. "Even in our time, Ron's hard to deal with… maybe… maybe he's asking us for help."

"Maybe… Helena…" He said as the girl disengaged from him and stepped away. "About what happened at Arkham…"

"Don't worry about it; look, Dickhead, we were in a bad sitch, and you gave up, which scared me a bit because you never give up, and I-" Dick cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

Dick pulled back and smiled at her. "What the hell, Dickhead?" She scowled up at him.

"Wha?" Dick blinked in confusion.

"You call that a kiss?" She asked with a grin.

"You think you can do better, Hellspawn?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Watch me," She said before kissing him soundly.

Moments later, pieces of their uniforms began falling to the floor.

(-V-)

In the Master Bedroom, Ronald sat down on the edge of the bed. With a shaking hand, he took his pills and downed them with a glass of water. He glanced to the empty side of the king-sized bed, "KP…" He breathed before turning to the nightstand and opening a drawer. His shaking, aged hand reached in and pulled out a dusty picture frame.

He stared at the four smiling faces looking back at him: a blond-headed man, a redheaded woman, a young girl who looked exactly like the woman, and a young boy with dark hair, all four wrapped up in a hug.

Around Terry, outside his sanctuary, he had to remain cold and hard. Terry had to learn what it meant to wear that suit. But here, he could give in, just for a moment.

"Oh, God…" He whispered as his shoulders began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears.

"KP…" He whispered, his voice breaking, "Forgive me…"

"O, how the mighty have fallen!"

His eyes snapped open, and he looked up at his balcony window.

"Who's there?" Ronald asked, stumbling to his feet with his cane. "This is private property."

"Hard to believe the legendary Dark Knight has fallen so," Clock King said as he entered Ronald's chambers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ronald narrowed his eyes. "Get out."

"Oh, don't be cute," Clock King said, holding up the Simia statue. "You can't keep secrets from Time."

"So, you mastered the Time Monkey?" Ron said, placing both hands on his cane and staring hard at the villain. "The question is why."

"Why?" Clock King tilted his head to the side, "As your wife's ex-husband once said… why not?"

"You're twisted, but you're not sociopathic," Ronald growled, "Joker didn't need a reason to do things. People like you do."

"You're the legendary detective, Stoppable," Clock King smirked, "you tell me."

"I've gotten on in years, but I don't need to be at my peak to figure you out," Ronald replied. "Your obsessive compulsive disorder has focused on time; you have to be on time. Missing your deadline five years ago drove you over the edge. Now, you can't stand for anyone to be late. You can't stand for anyone to miss the mark. You plan to use that hunk of MMP-enhanced rock to manipulate time to fix everything for the 'better'."

"Impressive," Clock King smirked. "And it will be better."

"Maybe, maybe not," Ronald narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "But what will rewriting time do to free will?"

"Oh, come on, what has free will done for you, Ron?" Clock King asked, holding out the Time Monkey. "It was by free will that your parents were killed. It was by free will that Kim ignored the symptoms of her disease until it was too late. It was free will that let you let your own step-daughter get-" Clock King's eyes widened as he ducked as the cane swiped at his head, then gasped for breath as a knee slammed into his stomach.

"And it'll be free will that lets this old man kick your ass," Ron growled, taking a fighting stance and holding his cane like a sword.

"I'm no Riddler," Clock King said standing back up, brushing off his coat. "But I'll give you one. What is the one thing even you can't fight?"

Ronald didn't answer but instead dashed toward the villain. "Answer is… time," He said holding up the Time Monkey, which clanged its cymbals, sending a wave of mystical energy at the old man. The impact sent him flying backwards, on through the bedroom door into the hallway.

"DADDY!" Ronald looked up to see the Birds and Robin exiting their rooms, putting on their costumes as they went.

"Stay back," Ronald climbed to his feet, holding one hand out toward the teenagers, the other clutching his chest. "Go get Terry. NOW!"

"Daddy?" Batgirl pressed.

"I SAID GO, NOW, BARBARA!" Ronald yelled and then almost doubled over in pain.

"You look a little pale, Ronald," Clock King said approaching the old man.

Before the villain could get close, sharpened batarangs struck the floor. "You ok, Old Man?" The Tomorrow Knight asked, helping Ronald to his feet.

"Don't worry about me," Ronald growled as the Birds and Robin gathered around them. "We have to get that monkey away from him."

"We need a distraction," Robin growled, glancing to the birds.

"On it," Black Canary replied, taking a deep breath before releasing her Canary Cry on the unsuspecting Clock King.

Huntress and Robin rushed their attacker, only to be knocked back with a wave of mystic energy.

"Terry, let's go!" Batgirl replied firing off her grapple to the ceiling as the Tomorrow Knight took flight.

"DON'T YOU FOOLS GET IT?" He said as he froze Batman in mid flight, only for Barbara to kick him in the back. The attack broke his concentration, and Terry finished his punch, slamming his fist into the Clock King's jaw.

Robin and Huntress rushed next, giving a hard kick each to the criminal's stomach.

Canary was the last to attack, flipping toward Clock King, landing in a split in front of him and punching him between the legs. Clock King groaned and fell.

"You pathetic fools…" Clock King groaned, his voice a higher pitch. "A bunch of brats and an old man can't beat the King of Time!"

"Not an old man," Ronald growled as he gripped the monkey still held in Clock King's hands. "I am and always will be the Batman," he said, gripping the Clock King's cane before headbutting him.

Ronald stumbled back, holding himself up with Clock King's cane.

"Is that all you've got?" Clock King asked, shaking his eyes and jerking off his broken glasses.

"All… that was needed…" Ronald replied, breathing heavily.

"Huh?" Clock King looked down at the monkey in his hand, which was now glowing bright blue. "What did you do?"

"It let YOU see things…" Ronald breathed, "But… only someone with the monkey power can control it."

"What? NO!" He exclaimed before he a portal opened around the Time Monkey. "NOOO!" Clock King screamed as he was sucked in and the portal closed.

"What happened?" Terry asked, pulling off his mask.

"Sent him to where he can't compromise your secret…" Ron gasped, "I doubt the dinosaurs will care who Batman is…" a sad smile crossed his face. "I got to call myself that one more time, too…" he said before he stumbled forward.

"Ron!" Terry gasped as he and Barbara rushed forward to catch him.

"Daddy! Daddy, are you ok?" Barbara asked as the group helped him to the floor.

"This… will help you get back to when you belong…" Ron said, handing Clock King's cane to Robin. "After you get back, destroy the damned thing…"

"We're not worried about going back yet," Robin said, laying the cane to the side to grip his hand. "We're getting you to a hospital."

"No… sick of going to the hospital…" Ron closed his eyes for a moment. "I want to be with KP…"

"Old Man, don't talk like that… I need you… My training isn't finished… I'm not ready…" Terry shook his head.

"You're ready…" Ronald breathed, smiling at Terry. "I'm proud of you, son…"

Ron then turned his weak eyes to Batgirl. "Barbie-doll… take your mask off for me… please…" He asked, and she tore it off as quickly as she could.

"Daddy… no…" She whispered as tears raced down her cheeks.

"You ARE like your mother…" Ron breathed, touching Barbara's cheek. "Same strong eyes… same fiery hair… same beautiful smile…"

"Daddy… please… let us get you some help…" Barbara whimpered, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. "Please…"

"I'm ok… I just need to rest a while…" His breathing began to slow. "I… I probably won't even get to go where KP went… not after everything I've done… everything I've done to you, my sweet Barbie… and Dick… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so… I can't… You shouldn't…" Tears sprang to his eyes. "After everything I've done…"

Ronald's weak eyes focused on the large window, and he smiled when he saw the blue and black clad warrior looking in. "Dick…" His smile faded when the man turned his back and disappeared into the night. "Dick… no…"

"Dad, I'm here," Robin said, shaking his head.

"Please…" Ronald wheezed, turning his teary eyes on his former partner. "Don't… hate… me… only tried to do… what's best… what I thought… was best…" He whispered, "So… proud of you… don't… forget… so… proud of you… both…" He breathed as his voice grew to a whisper, and he breathed his last.

"No…no, no, no…" Barbara shook her head, "Daddy, no! NO!!! DADDY!! DADDY!!!!!" She screamed as the others just stood in shock.

Helena and Dinah quickly encircled the girl in their arms as she screamed. "I've got this…" Terry said, handing the cane to Dick. "I've got this… get her home."

Robin nodded, helping them up while dialing a date into the handle of the cane. And with a flash, Terry was alone with his mentor.

Outside the old mansion, an armored helmet smashed into the concrete drive, and an old man looked to the sky with tears streaming down his face. Richard Grayson had trained hard to let him face almost anything. This night, he found the exception. "I'm sorry… I couldn't save Mom… and I couldn't save you… I won't let Terry down… I promise..."

(-V-)

Barbara glanced around, rubbing her eyes and noticing Terry and Ronald were gone. All the dust was gone as well, and the furniture uncovered.

"Are we home?" Dinah asked, looking around the Manor hall.

"Daddy?" Barbara stood up, "Daddy?" She looked around frantically before running toward the old grandfather clock.

Her hand trembled as she set the time on the hands and rushed past before it was even fully open. "DADDY?!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs with the others close behind.

Tears sprang anew in her eyes when she saw Batman --- their Batman --- and Kim at the computer. "DADDY!!!" She screamed as she threw herself into the Dark Knight's arms.

"There you are, Barbie-Doll," Ron pulled back his mask before he wrapped her in his arms and cape. "We were worried…"

"Daddy…" Barbara whimpered, relishing in the familiar arms, strong, comforting, and invincible.

Sparks flew when Dick snapped the cane in half over his knee before tossing it into the deep caverns under the cave. "Now that's taken care of…" He turned to the surprised Kim and gave her a tight hug that made her squeak.

Helena and Dinah smiled at each other before the blond pumped her fists into the air. "WE'RE HOME!!!"

(-V-)

Barbara sighed as she finished writing in her diary. 'Hardest entry… since ever…' she thought to herself before someone knocked on her door.

"Unlocked," Barbara yelled, and Kim smiled as she walked in.

"You lied to me, young lady," Kim smiled lovingly.

"Huh?" Barbara blinked in confusion at her mother.

"You told me Ron was your father," She said as she sat down beside her on the bed.

"No, I didn't," Barbara said, "I said Ron is my Daddy. He'll always be my Daddy."

"So… about the note I left you…" Barbara asked awkwardly, knowing that the subject, if Kim remembered, was one on which she never talked.

"I almost didn't go," Kim said glancing away, "But I thought the battle suit would have been enough to stop whatever it was you were warning me of…

"It's who I am, Barbara," Kim said, placing a hand on her daughter's knee. "I can't NOT help. It's how I was raised… it's how I raised you. It's who we are. We help… no matter the cost…"

"I don't like thinking about that night," Barbara said, biting her lip. "I've spent most of my life pretending it didn't happen… I had hoped… I could have made it not happen…"

"I'm glad it happened," Kim stated, and Barbara looked up at her in shock.

"It was a horrible experience. It almost destroyed me… Losing Ron… then… the attack… but… it was part of what made me who I am today…" She put her arms around her daughter, "And… if it didn't happen… I might not have met your father… and if I hadn't met him… I might have lost the most important part of my life."

"I love you, Mom," Barbara whispered, hugging Kim tightly.

"I love you too, Babs," Kim said, returning the hug, "And I always will."

Kim pulled back and glanced out the window. "They're calling your Daddy," She said, looking out the window to see the Bat Signal burning in the sky over Triton. "He might need some back up…"

"But it's a school night…" Barbara frowned.

"Just this once," Kim smiled, pulling her up and pushing her toward the door. "Go kick some butt!" She said, giving a playful slap to her backside.

Barbara started to run out the door, but stopped. "Wait… Mom, do you trust me?" She asked.

"You know I do," Kim nodded, then watched in confusion as Barbara ran to her desk. "What's that?"

"I can't save you from… your attack, Mom," Barbara said, handing her the injector. "But I can save you from something that hasn't happened yet."

"Where'd you get this, Babs?" Kim asked, looking it over.

"A friend who wants to help you," Barbara nodded. "Please… just trust me on this…"

Kim frowned for a moment, looking from daughter to injector gun. "If I get some kind of deadly disease, Barbara Anne…"

"That's what I'm trying to prevent," She said firmly.

"OK…" Kim placed the injector to her arm and hissed as she pulled the trigger. "Happy?"

"Very," Barbara hugged her mother again. "I really didn't want to lose you."

"Ok, better go before your father and Dick leave you behind," Kim smiled, and Barbara ran from the room.

"Hm…" Kim took a couple deep breaths, "the rattle in my chest is gone…"

Kim shrugged and stood up and left her daughter's room. She felt good, and it felt like some of the awkwardness between her and her daughter was past. "Now if I can just get Dick and Babs together… and Ron to finally set a date… maybe another couple days and everything will be A-OK."

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Chapter: Pretty Poison**

BIG THANK YOU for those who nominated TDK for the fannies! Don't forget: VOTE COWBOY FOR FANNIES!!


	14. Pretty Poison pt 1

**Chapter 13: Pretty Poison pt 1**

Terror filled the eyes of the young woman running down the dark alley in downtown Lowerton. She turned a corner and gasped when she discovered a wall. "Oh, no…"

"Please…" the woman whimpered as she pressed her back to the wall. "Please, let me go… please…" She begged the white-eyed figure in the shadows.

Tears streamed down her face as the pointy-eared stalker eased out of the shadows and slowly moved toward her. "Please… I have a husband… a little girl… please… please don't hurt me…" She cried as the figure stretched out his clawed fingers on each hand.

(-V-)

Kim sighed as she slowly woke up, only to cuddle back into the arms that were wrapped around her very nude body. She'd never liked sleeping in the nude. When she was younger, it always felt awkward and weird. Even when she was married to Shawn and they had made love, she had always put on a long shirt or gown after they caught their breath. But this morning, feeling Ron's skin pressed to her bare back mere hours after they had made love was a rare treat, almost as rare as spending the whole night with him and not having to pretend to be asleep as he sneaks out to patrol.

"Good morning," Ron whispered into her ear.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Kim whispered back, pushing back farther against him.

"Your heart rate and breathing pattern changed," Ron replied, "And you don't move in your sleep, except when you have nightmares and then, it's closer to thrashing than cuddling."

"And I remember a time when you only paid that much attention to Nacos, wrestling and video games…" Kim smiled, shivering slightly when Ron's fingers brushed a couple of the bullet wound scars on her chest.

"I've always paid closer attention to you," Ron replied, kissing the back of her neck.

"If you're trying to get me naked and in bed, you don't seem to be paying that much attention," Kim teased. She giggled slightly before sitting up in bed. "As much as I'd love for us to pay even more attention to each other, it's time to get up and at em…"

"And what's more important than… paying attention?" Ron smiled as he looked up at the woman beside him.

"I promised Mom I'd help her clean out the attic today, and YOU promised Dad and Mr. Fox you'd be at the board meeting at the office… ON TIME." Kim climbed out of bed and started looking for her clothing, which was scattered across the floor. "I have to go back to the apartment to get some more comfortable clothes for the cleaning."

"When are you and Barbie-Doll going to move back in… for good?" Ron asked hopefully and studied her body language. His heart sunk when he saw her shoulders tense and muscles freeze for a split second.

"Ron…" Kim breathed apologetically.

"I know, I know, we're working on it," Ron held up his hands, "I was just… we are getting there, slowly but surely, right?"

"Right… just… just let me wade in there at my pace, please," Kim whispered as she pulled on her pants and shirt. "I… I do plan on it; I'm just not ready yet."

"I understand, and I'll be ready when you are," Ron nodded, "Now, if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok, I'll…" Kim froze at the door. "Hey!"

Ron yelped when the covers and bed sheets pulled him off the mattress. "What the… KP!" Ron cried out, looking up from the floor.

"Meeting," Kim stated, glaring down at him. "Now, up!"

"But… But, KP… Bats are nocturnal…" Ron whined pathetically, staring up at her.

"Bats may be, but even for billionaire playboys, three o'clock is pushing it," Kim crossed her arms.

"But it's just fifteen till ten…" Ron looked at the clock.

"Yeah, and if I leave you in bed till three, you'll still be near comatose," Kim smirked, "So up, and do I have to dress you too like I did for Barbara and Dick?"

"If you wanted…" Ron gave a lopsided smile.

Kim groaned and turned and stomped out. "Bye, love you!" Ron called after her. Once he was sure she was away, he grabbed his pillow and climbed back up onto the bed. He jumped when Kim threw the door open. "DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"Yes, dear…" Ron pouted as he sat up in bed.

(-V-)

Kim smiled as she pulled up into her old driveway. Even after all these years, it still felt like coming home again, and she berated herself for not coming back as often as she had wanted. She got out of her car and walked around to the front door, a smile on her face as she walked into the living room. This place was her sanctuary, a place of peace and quiet where she would feel safe and protected…

"YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT, JAMES?!"

"FIND OUT WHAT? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE YELLING AT ME FOR!!"

"Uh oh…" Kim paled slightly. She could count on one hand -- and have fingers left -- how many times she'd heard her parents fight. She was sure they fought, but they always made careful consideration to never, ever fight in front of their children.

Kim stood outside the kitchen and leaned against the wall beside the door. "DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT? JUST ADMIT IT, JAMES; CONFESSION IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL! JUST TELL ME ABOUT HER ALREADY!!"

"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU THINK I'D CHEAT ON YOU, ANNE??"

"You tell me…" Anne's reply was in a low growl.

Kim's eyes widened, and she felt her heart skip a beat. 'Daddy cheating? Could he? No way… would he?' She thought as she clutched her chest.

"Where the hell did you come up with that idea?" James asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Where did I? James, DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? DO YOU THINK I DON'T NOTICE YOU SPENDING ALMOST EVERY EVENING WITH VIVIAN PORTER?" Anne screamed back.

"I DON'T THINK YOU ARE, BUT YOU SURE ARE ACTING LIKE IT! DAMN IT, ANNE, VIV IS JUST A COWORKER!"

"YOU HAVEN'T WORKED WITH HER IN YEARS!!"

"ANNE, HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU LOST YOUR LIFE'S WORK IN ONE MOMENT? THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!!"

"I **DO** FEEL LIKE I'M LOSING MY LIFE'S WORK!!"

"NOT EVERYTHING'S ABOUT YOU!"

"SINCE EVERYTHING OTHER THAN YOUR FAMILY SEEMS TO BE MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU, I'LL SIGN JUST THE DAMNED PAPERS, AND THAT'LL BE ALL YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!!"

Kim's eyes widened in shock before James spoke up angrily. "I have to go to work. We'll talk later when we've both cooled down… Kimmie should be here soon."

James walked out of the kitchen and he and Kim locked eyes for a minute. "You heard that, huh, Kimmie-cub?" James asked in a strained voice, and she could see hints of moisture in his eyes. "Good luck with her; she's not listening to anything today," he said in an angry tone before he left, slamming the front door as he went.

"Mom?" Kim asked softly as she entered the kitchen.

"Kimmie," Anne turned to her daughter, and Kim could see the forced smile on her still damp cheeks. "Thanks for coming to help me clean out the attic."

"No big, Mom…" Kim said, hugging her mother. "Do you… do you want to talk about what happened in here just now?"

Anne stiffened for a moment before walking past her daughter and moving toward the attic opposite of Kim's old loft bedroom. "Mom…" Kim breathed as she climbed up after her mother. "Do you really believe Dad could do that to you? He'd never even think of hurting you…"

"Just like Ron never would leave you, hurt you, or lie to you?" Anne asked with deep spite in her voice. "He did all three over the last few years, didn't he?"

"Whoa, back up and time out," Kim said with just an icy tone. "Ron and I have had our problems, yes, but we're working it out. I love you and respect you, Mom, but I never let anyone bad mouth Ron growing up, and I won't start now, not even you."

Anne took a deep breath and ducked her head. "I… I know, and I'm sorry… I'm just… I'm losing him, Kimmie…" fresh tears ran down her cheek as Anne focused on the floor. "I thought I understood what you went through when Ron disappeared after you both graduated… but… I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose him, and I don't know how I'm going to stop him…"

"What are you talking about, Mom?" Kim was at her mother's side in a second.

"He's spending all his time with Dr. Porter; he has since Drew destroyed her stupid robot…" Anne sniffled, "How am I supposed to compete with that? She's spent all the money she's earned at the Space Center to keep her looking like a twenty-five-year-old bikini model… She's still as beautiful as she was when you and Ron helped her get that job… and look at me! I have to color my hair weekly, sometimes more than that… and my face… how is an old woman going to compete with her?"

"You're not an old woman, Mom. I hope I look half as good as you do when I get your age. And on top of that, you've got something Vivian can never have," Kim said, rubbing her shoulder.

"What's that?" Anne sniffled.

"Dad wrapped around your finger," Kim smiled before kissing her cheek. "Now, stop fretting about Daddy and let's get to cleaning!"

(-V-)

It was what the Board of Directors called a Hell Day at Possible International. A day of hours-long meetings that go well into the evening. Ron was known for falling asleep during the proceedings, but on Hell Days, others tended to follow suit after the twelfth hour. The final meeting, with Queen Industries' CEO, Oliver Queen, drew to a close and waited for PI CEO James Possible to take over. After several moments, Lucius Fox stood up. "Thank you for your presentation, Mr. Queen. We will consider this joint security venture and get back with you after we discuss it with the proper department heads for their input."

"I appreciate your time," Oliver smiled and left the boardroom.

Ron nudged the still silent James, who stood up in confusion before regaining himself. "Is there any more business we need to discuss?" when no one spoke up, "Then, let's call it a night. It's been a long day."

As the Board got up and began moving to the exit, Ron touched James' arm. "Got a sec, Dad P?"

"Sure, let's go to the office," James nodded, and the two men moved to James' office. "What's wrong, Ron?" James asked, sitting down at his desk.

"That's my line," Ron smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, Ron; what makes you think there was?" James asked.

"Everyone's used to me passing out in meetings, but you're always one hundred percent," Ron crossed his arms, "Wanna try again?"

"She hates me, Ron," James said as he picked up the wedding picture he kept on his desk.

"Wha? Who hates you? I know a few who are annoyed by you on occasion, my fiancé included, but never anyone who flat out hated ya," Ron pressed as he sat down.

"Annie… we've been having some rough fights lately, more so than ever," James stared at the faces smiling back at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you two fight before…" Ron frowned, "and I practically grew up at your house… it can't be too bad."

"She brought up divorce today…" James closed his eyes as Ron's widened.

"Back up, when did these bad fights start up?" Ron leaned forward. "And what caused the big bad ones?"

"The bad fights? When Kimmie-cub opened her website…" James replied.

"But… but you guys never said a thing when we were doing our thing…" Ron questioned.

"Never to you two. Don't get us wrong, we were beyond proud of what you and Kimmie-cub were doing," James gave a tight smile, "But do you really believe two parents could let their fifteen-year-old daughter and her friend go off around the world to fight criminals and terrorists without having words with each other? It got worse when you two became a couple… mostly due to my own insecurities."

"And the bad D word?" Ron asked softly. "What brought it on?"

"Annie thinks I'm cheating on her…" James looked away.

"Oh… you're… not, are you?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Hell, no!" James replied, before settling down. "She's… Annie's my whole world."

"What made her think you were?" Ron continued, trying to fit the pieces together.

"Viv and I became friends after she started working at the Space Center years ago," James replied, "And after Drew destroyed her masterpiece… she was shattered. She needed a friend, and I've been trying to help her rebuild the synthetic HARDaC brain."

"So… you never even thought of wandering?" Ron asked for confirmation.

"Why wander from a wonder?" James asked with a goofy smile.

"Have you told her this?" Ron asked leaning toward the desk.

"I've tried… but it usually only comes up when she's angry…" James said, looking away.

"You can't keep things from her, good or bad," Ron said softly, standing up and going to the window. "That's what killed Kim and me the second time… I didn't tell her things… both good and bad, and when she found out the bad, no matter how much the good things were, the bad ruined any chance of her listening to me."

"And it is incredibly weird giving YOU romance advice…" Ron smiled at the closest thing to a father he had left. That smile faded when he saw a light flicker in the distance toward Police Headquarters before the Batsignal lit the sky. "You better get back to Mom P, and I need to get back to Kim. With luck, we'll be doing the same thing with our respective better halves tonight," Ron grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't care how old Kimmie-cub is…" James pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please, please don't put that image in my head." He shook his head, "Besides, Annie's pulling a midnight shift at the hospital… Ron?" he glanced around, finding himself alone in the office. His face turned into a proud smile when he saw the signal in the sky. "Be careful, Son…"

(-V-)

The Tumbler roared out of the hidden tunnel and down the Triton street. "What's the problem, Jim?" Batman growled as he took a hard left.

"There's a situation at the Middleton Memorial Hospital," Commissioner Gordon's voice came on the Batmobile's radio. At the mention of the hospital, Batman tightened his grip on the wheel. "A former doctor, Dr. Jason Woodrow, came in with a group of hired muscle and took much of the staff and some patients hostage."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Dr. Woodrow was trying to push some kind of plant chemical therapy a few years ago."

"Right, apparently he couldn't get research support from Possible Industries, so he started sneaking the experiments on the patients at the hospital," Gordon explained. "He was slipping a rare, plant-based poison called Chlorogene to cancer patients. Dr. Anne Possible discovered what he was doing last month and reported him to the Board of Directors. No surprise they fired his ass."

"Now, he wants payback," Batman growled, pushing the accelerator to max.

"And his massive vat of Chlorogene in the basement," Gordon replied. "Be careful, Batman. If he sees anyone coming, he'll kill the hostages."

"He won't see me coming," Batman growled before cutting the communication.

(-V-)

"Jason, let the patients go," Dr. Anne Possible said from where she and the other doctors were lined up on a large concrete ledge looking out over several large vats, the closest of which held Dr. Woodrow's emerald-colored chemicals. "Just take your poison and go!"

"Oh, but Dr. Possible!" Dr. Woodrow grinned, "This isn't poison! This could possibly be the cure to all major illnesses!"

"You're insane," Anne shook her head at her former colleague.

"I prefer the term eccentric," Woodrow replied, "And I'm not going anywhere till I make you pay for ruining my reputation, Dr. Possible," the mad doctor shook his head. "You're going to pay for what you've done to me."

"You won't get away with this…" Anne said defiantly.

"Oh, how cliché is that?" Woodrow laughed, "And who, pray tell, Dr. Possible, is going to stop me?"

"Me," came a growling voice directly above him.

Woodrow's eyes widened, and he leaned to come face-to-cowled-face with the Dark Knight. "B-Batman!" He gasped before jumping back. "GET HIM!"

Anne watched, her heart swelling with pride as the Batman… her boy fought to defend her, her coworkers, and the patients. A sad smile formed on her face as she longed to tell Ron just how proud she was of what he'd done and was doing.

'No mistakes,' Ron chanted repeatedly in his mind as he ducked and dodged and struck with precision. The Dark Knight moved with the grace and speed of the animal by which he themed himself. These thugs weren't even causing him to break a sweat.

"You may have stopped me…" Woodrow said, realizing his arrest was inevitable. "But I will take what victories I can get." Batman snapped his attention to the former doctor, and his eyes widened when he saw him pulling a pistol from his coat.

Batman pulled a batarang and sent it flying just as the mad doctor pulled the trigger and a loud bang filled the air. A split second later, Woodrow yelped and dropped the gun with his hand bleeding from where the batarang struck his hand. "Ron…" He heard Anne's voice squeak, and he turned sharply to look at her.

_"You… did your best son…" Mr. Stoppable breathed, gripping his son's hand. "We're… so… proud of you… don't be afraid, son… Tell… Kimberly… to watch out… for you… for us…" he wheezed, squeezing Ron's hand tightly. "I love you, son…" he said as his head fell back, and his eyes slowly closed._

"No…" Batman breathed, watching in horror as Anne's white blouse began to stain red. Anne held eye contact with Batman for a moment before her eyes closed, and she fell backwards over the railing and into the vat of green fluid. "NO!" Batman cried out before turning to Woodrow in a blinding rage. In that instant, he didn't see a skinny man with beady eyes and graying hair; instead he saw a familiar group of teenaged thugs, standing around his parent's car. And he pounced.

With just two punches, Woodrow was unconscious, and running on adrenaline and instinct, the Dark Knight turned to the vat. "No…" he repeated again before running for the tank, pulling a breather mask from his belt as he ran. With the grace of an Olympic athlete, Ron jumped over the railing into the chemical bath, in search of the woman who allowed him into her family, who treated him like another son. Ron Stoppable would not lose another mother. Not today. Not ever. Not again.

Batman surfaced with Anne in his arms. He fired his grapple to get them both out and swung out to the floor. "Don't do this, Mom…" Batman whispered as he looked over her still features and then pulled open her blouse to see how badly she was wounded. "Please…" he said as he tenderly touched the bloody wound on her chest, concerned at the yellowing discoloration from the wound. He glanced up at the staring crowd before snapping at the group in white coats. "YOU'RE DOCTORS, AREN'T YOU? HELP HER!"

After a series of yelps and squeaks, the doctors and nurses dove into action, just as the police burst into the room. "Batman?" Gordon called to the Dark Knight as he fired his grapple and disappeared into the rafters of the open basement.

(-V-)

Kim sniffled and wiped her eyes as she walked into the Manor and made her way to the second floor. "Any particular reason you like to punish us?" Kim whispered as she looked toward the cloudy, three a.m. sky. She opened her purse and placed a cigarette between her lips before pulling out a lighter.

"I thought you quit?" she heard Ron's sullen voice behind her.

"Never said I quit; I said I cut back…" Kim said, lighting what her mother called cancer sticks.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Ron asked, walking out beside her.

Kim glanced to Ron's profile, and she could easily see, even in the dim light, that his eyes were swollen and red, and his cheeks were damp. "Dad ran me off. He said I needed to rest… he told me he wasn't going to take care of me and Mom both if I got sick… Mom's stable, and I was worried about you… so here I am."

"You shouldn't be around me, KP…" Ron said, "I think we've seen plenty of evidence that I'm a walking deathtrap…"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, holding her cigarette between two fingers.

"I couldn't save my parents… I tried… but I watched them get gunned down… right in front of me…" Ron closed his eyes tightly. "I tried to save Dick's parents… but I watched them die right in front of me… I tried to save YOU… but you got gunned down… right in front of me… I tried to save Mom P… but she got shot right in front of me… I don't know, but I think I'm picking up a pattern."

"Ronald… look at me…" Kim turned toward him, then forced him to do the same. "Look at me... LOOK AT ME, Ronald." Once he met her demand, she continued. "What happened to your parents, what happened to Dick's parents… what happened to Mom… and what happened… to me… none of it was YOUR fault. Not one event. Do you understand… nod yes or no."

"But…" Ron started, but she placed a hand over his mouth.

"This isn't a debate. The facts show you are not at any fault here," Kim continued, as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes, you lost your parents, and Dick lost his… but I'm here, and Mom's going to be ok… THANKS to you. If it wasn't for you, Mom would be dead, and so would the rest of the staff and the patients there. You saved them. And if I remember correctly, a certain heroic knight raced me to the hospital in his mighty tank when I was hurt."

"It doesn't stop me from feeling I let you, Dad P, and Mom P down, though…" Ron said after a moment.

"Mom's going to be ok, Ron," Kim said, placing her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. "And we're going to be ok. We're going to survive this. Understand?"

"Yeah… I understand," Ron replied, placing his arms around her and resting his cheek into her hair.

"Good… now repeat that to me, 'cause I really need to hear it right now," Kim sniffled.

"I love you, Kim," Ron whispered into her hair, "And we're going to survive this. The worst is behind us…"

(-V-)

Dr. Vivian Porter wiped her brow as she worked late into the evening at her basement lab. Mr. Freeze tried to destroy her work, but she'd rebuild. And with Dr. Possible's help, her work and life was on an upward track. If only he wasn't so oblivious to her other invitations. Vivian smiled tightly. Sure, Anne made him happy, but she was sure she could make him happier, if he'd only give her a chance.

"Burning the candle at both ends, are we, Viv?" a sultry voice spoke from the steps.

"Who's there?" Vivian turned quickly, gripping a large wrench.

"Just little old me," Anne stepped out of the shadows in her hospital gown, smiling playfully.

"Anne? What are you doing here?" Vivian asked in confusion. "I heard on the news you were shot… shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"Oh, I was just there, V," Anne said, glancing at her nails, which had turned a pale green. "I'm feeling better… in fact, I'm feeling as good as new. Like a whole new woman."

"That's… good…" Vivian said awkwardly as Anne walked toward her, swinging her hips with each step.

"I also know you've been trying to seduce James," Anne said, giggling softly at the shocked and fearful look crossing the younger woman's face. "Relax! I'm not here to fight. Fighting is overrated anyway, right?" She smiled affectionately at the woman.

"Relax…" Anne stood before Vivian, reaching out to stroke her arms, "Listen: I'm a doctor," Anne said in her reassuring bedside manner, "and I'm telling you, you need to relax… let it all go. You'll make that pretty face all wrinkly, and that blond hair gray if you keep this up, sweetie."

"Anne?" Vivian asked in confusion.

"I forgive you for trying to take James away," Anne smiled softly, stroking her arms and shoulders affectionately. "I understand. If anyone can understand what it's like to fall in love with James Timothy Possible, it'd be me, right? Right… so, don't worry about it… it's all ok… you're ok…

"It's ok, I know you won't try to take him from me again," Anne said before closing the gap to press her lips to Vivian's. The younger woman's eyes widened in shock as Anne forced the blonde's lips open with her tongue, giving her "adversary" a good, long French kiss. Anne pulled back after a few moments, smiling. "You taste sweet…" Anne said as Vivian began to tremble, then to cough and to gag. "See? Problem solved." Anne stepped back as Vivian fell to the ground, her eyes rolled back in her head, her body convulsing, and a green discoloration spreading from her mouth.

Anne walked toward the exit, stopping at a potted plant. "That wasn't so hard now, was it, baby?" Anne asked, reaching out to stroke the plant petals, and the plant's leaves reached back.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: Ron's hardest battle yet as Batman begins. And don't forget to vote for your favorite in the Fannies!


	15. Pretty Poison pt2: The Return of Ivy

**Chapter 14: Pretty Poison pt2 The Return of Ivy**

James Possible paced back and forth in the empty waiting room, fighting back tears of worry. Who could have taken her? Why would they take her? The questions tormented him.

"I didn't find any signs of forced entry or a struggle," a gravelly voice spoke from behind him, and the former rocket scientist turned quickly to see the Dark Knight standing behind him.

"You're saying she went willingly with whoever took her?" James snarled angrily.

"I'm saying I don't know what happened… yet." Batman replied.

"For God's sake, Ron, you know her as well as any of us!" James shot back.

"Be careful," Batman whispered, "And I know her… almost as well as you do." He turned his back slightly to the man. "When I first came back, I wanted to see what had happened with you guys…" he said with his voice sounding closer to Ron than the Bat. "I followed some details on your pasts…"

"You haven't told Kimmie-cub…" James whispered fearfully.

"No, she doesn't know," Batman replied, "It's not my place, and it changes nothing. It's no different than my situation. Barbara is my daughter in every way that matters, even if my DNA didn't help bring her into being."

"You have to find Anne, please…" James said, tears rolling down his face.

"I'm going to find her," Batman said as James looked away. "I've lost one mother; I won't lose another."

"Just hurry… please…" he looked up to find himself alone.

**(-V-)**

The Dark Knight frowned as he studied Anne's hospital room from the nearest adjacent rooftop, trying to figure out exactly how anyone could escape safely from the third-floor room. He found only a few strands of ivy flowing up and around her window.

"_Penny for your thoughts, Ron?" Ron looked up from his desk at Possible Industries to see Anne leaning against the door, smiling. _

"_I'm surprised you're talking to me at all," Ron frowned, looking back down at the papers on his desk. _

"_You kept secrets and paid the price for them," she said, walking in and sitting down across from him. "James is beyond pissed off at you, but… I know you only had the best intentions." _

"_I should have told Kim about Shawn sooner, I know…" Ron sighed, shaking his head. _

"_There's nothing you can do about that now," Anne reached over and gripped one of his hands. "Kim's hurt, and it's going to take time to heal… but she loves you, Ron. I know she does, just give her a little time…" _

_Ron nodded, and Anne got up and walked around the desk to pull him up and into a hug. "Don't lose faith in her, Ron, and don't lose faith in people… What you do means a lot to a lot of people." Anne smiled at his concerned look and then smirked knowingly, "here at Possible Industries… of course." _

"_Of course…" Ron gulped. _

"_Stay strong, Ron; remember why we fall," Anne asked, touching his face affectionately. _

"_So that we can learn to pick ourselves up," Ron smiled, blushing slightly when Anne moved in to kiss him softly on the cheek. _

"_I love you, Ron," Anne said as she started to leave, "I've always loved you as if you were one of my own boys. Nothing will ever change that, nothing at all." _

"Anne…" Batman sighed before a beeping sounded in his cowl. "Yes?"

"Batman, you need to get over here. I'm at Dr. Porter's lab…" Robin's voice sounded in the cowl.

"I'm on my way…" Batman said, as he stood up and fired a grapple.

**(-V-)**

Batman watched from the shadows for a few moments as Robin spoke with the police and paramedics. "What happened?" Batman growled out, and all but Robin jumped in surprise.

"When we first arrived," a paramedic replied, "We thought she was having a type of allergic reaction, severe shortness of breath, loss of muscle control, constricted esophagus, etc."

"Then, we reviewed the security tapes…" the police said, turning toward the television in the room and placing a video cassette in. Batman narrowed his eyes as a long-haired redhead entered Dr. Porter's lab wearing only a hospital gown. There was no audio, but Batman could read Vivian's lips as they carried on a conversation. He quirked an eyebrow when the redhead closed the distance and kissed Vivian on the mouth.

"Holy HLA, Batman," Robin commented, earning a glare from Batman and the officer. "What? Haven't you ever seen wrestling?"

"We can question her once she recovers… if she recovers…" the officer stated.

Batman ejected the tape from the VCR, much to the chagrin of the officer. "That's…" the police officer turned to see Batman and Robin gone, "evidence… make sure it gets back to the Commissioner…"

Batman and Robin returned to the Cave, and the Dark Knight placed the tape into the computer to record it onto the database. "Where're the Birds?"

Batman simply brought up a city map and saw three dots a few miles west of the hospital. "Still on the search," Batman hit a button on the computer, "Batgirl, Huntress, Canary, continue the search for another hour; then, come home and rest."

"Let's go check in with KP," Ron said, removing his cowl. "I'm sure she'll want an update… then, you can go to bed," he finished, making plans to return to the hunt himself afterwards.

The two made their way up the stairs and entered the mansion. As they left the library, Ron caught sight of something on the living room coffee table that caused him to pale slightly. "It's late; get on to bed. I'll talk to KP…"

"But," Dick started to argue but relented at the firmness in Ron's glare. "Ok… night."

Ron watched him go up the stairs and then turned and walked through the living room, following the trail of beer cans. "Kim?" Ron asked, entering the kitchen to see Kim seated at the dining room table, a pile of empty cans in front of her, and a half-empty one in her hands. "I think you've had enough…"

"I have had enough," Kim whispered, her voice slurred. "I've had enough of your bullshit."

"Kim…" Ron walked toward her, but she just picked up one of her empty cans and threw it at him.

"All you've ever done is screw up! You're just one big screwup!" Kim yelled, spilling some of her beer as she ranted. "You screwed up so much… you almost got us killed God knows how many times. Then… then, let me get with a syntho… syth… fake guy! And then… and then, you get your own parents killed!" Kim spat; Ron closed his eyes and kept reminding himself it was the alcohol talking.

"It wasn't even enough that you got 'em shot; you had to get my dad in trouble… and even then, you wasn't done," Kim shook her head. "You left me, let me get raped… then, you just stood there when I got shot… You let him shoot me!" Tears streamed down her face as she jerked open her robe, exposing her naked chest to him, and pointed to every bullet wound scar. "He shot me, Ron…and you just stood there. You just stood there… and now, my mama's out there… and I can't help anyone find her… I can't… I can't do anything… my Mama… I can't…" Kim sobbed, sliding out of chair to the floor.

Ron sank down beside her, pulled her into his arms, and she clung to him like a life preserver. "It's going to be ok, KP…" Ron whispered, stroking her hair.

"You can't screw up… screw up anymore…" Kim hiccupped into Ron's shoulder. "I need you… please…"

"I'll bring her home safe and sound, KP. I promise," Ron whispered, holding her tightly and hoping he wasn't telling a lie. "I promise…"

(-V-)

James rubbed his face as he placed his key in the lock of his and Anne's home. How was he supposed to sleep tonight? It'd been years since he's been without her. All thoughts left, though, when the door slid open with a push. A burglar? Not likely, not with their security system… it could only mean… "Annie?"

James walked into the house and gasped when he saw three young men laid across the couch and floor, none of them clothed or breathing. "Jimmie…" James looked up and, for a moment, thought it was Kim. But no, it was his Anne… only twenty years younger, with her hair down to her hips, and wrapped in a green robe. "Baby did a bad… bad… thing…" she said with half-closed eyes and a sly smile.

"Ivalene Anne Possible … what have you done?" James asked in shock at the dead, nude men.

"Ivy," Anne purred, glancing at her handy work.

"What?" James tilted his head.

"Ivy. Do you remember Ivy, Jimmie?" Anne smiled seductively. "You used to love Ivy… before we had to calm down… couldn't wake Kimmie. So, Ivy had to go away… did Jimmie miss his Ivy?"

Anne dropped her robe, revealing her body crisscrossed by a few thin, dark green vines wrapping along her arms and legs, ending with her fingers and toes. Her modesty was covered by large, verdant leaves forming a makeshift bra and thong that still left little to the imagination. He could swear he saw some pink peeking from between the leaves covering her breasts. "Ivy missed her Jimmie… she tried to find some more toys to play with, just like she used to when you were too busy with college… but they broke…"

"Anne…" James' breath caught in his throat as she slinked toward him, her bare hips swaying with each step.

"I told you, Baby," Anne touched his chest with both of her hands. "It's Ivy now… I'm back and planning on sticking around for a… long… long time…"

She gently pressed her lips to his, dragging her tongue across his lips as she broke the kiss. "Is that ok with my Jimmie?"

"I just want to make you happy… my sweet Ivy…" James replied, his eyes glazing over.

"Ron has done as best he can…" Ivy said, stroking James' cheek, "But Triton has hurt all of my babies long enough… I want to unite Kimmie and the boys with all of my babies… will you help your Ivy, Jimmie?"

"Anything to make you happy, my dearest Ivy…" James smiled adoringly.

"Then, take me to bed," She pressed her body flush to his. "We will make this place better tonight… under the moonlight…" She whispered before kissing him deeply, filling him with pheromones instead of poison...

**(-V-)**

Ron frowned as he sat at the computer. Bags had sat down under his eyes from lack of sleep, but he couldn't stop now. Kim had finally fallen asleep, actually passed out from the alcohol, but he made sure she had drunk as much water as she could before she lost consciousness. He had enough on his plate with Anne missing without having to deal with Kim getting herself dehydrated.

There were three disappearances in the night, all college seniors at Upperton University… male… starters on the football team, and last seen in the presence of a woman, long, red hair, blue eyes, some similarity to Anne Possible, but appeared to be in her late 20's. Mrs. Dr. P was in her late 40's. She's a beautiful woman, but no one would mistake her for a young girl. He started to rule out any connection to Dr. P, but he wasn't sure what that chemical compound could have done to Anne. He and Kim faced stranger sitches back when they were teens.

An alarm sounded, and Ron hit a few keystrokes. "Something going on at Triton Gardens; want us to meet there?" Batgirl asked over the com.

"No," Ron said, pulling his cowl over his face, "you all continue the search for Dr. Possible. I'll handle this," he said, making his way to the Batmobile.

"Call if you need us, Batman," Robin spoke up over the com.

"And be careful," Batgirl piped in again as the Batmobile rocketed from the Cave.

He hid the Tumbler a few blocks away and took the rooftops to approach the garden. His eyebrow quirked when he entered the massive greenhouse, and he quickly bit his lip to make sure he wasn't dreaming. With a shake of the head, he hit a few buttons on his gauntlet to check for any kind of poisoning. Negative.

Then, the trees and plants actually started moving on their own. He draped his cape across his shoulders and hunched down as he made his way toward the center.

"Welcome to my new home, Ronald," the redhead standing in the center of the garden. "It's a fixer upper, but it's so eco-friendly."

"Mrs. Dr. P?" Batman hesitated as she turned to smile at him. It was a familiar smile, one that always greeted him when he came to visit Kim every day… but now, it was… twisted… wrong.

"Do you like my new look?" She gave a small spin, with her arms held high. "It breathes so much better and it's just so… free. Don't you agree?"

"What happened to you?" He asked, noticing her skin had begun to gain an emerald hue.

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest, Ronnie." Anne placed a finger to her plump lips, pouting slightly. "But whatever happened, I love it. I feel so ALIVE!

"Before the end of the night, I'm going to level this stone-and-concrete monstrosity, and free all my babies…" Anne said, walking toward him. "Under my leadership, my children will rise up, and make this valley what it was always meant to be, what it was before Humanity came and trampled it."

"Listen to yourself, Dr. P," Batman said, "you're talking about destroying the city. Do you know how many people are here?"

"It breaks my heart, but they tried to kill my babies first, and we won't stop there!" Anne smiled seductively, "That's why you're going to go and bring Kimmie and my grandkids here, so they'll be safe. Mankind has become corrupt, but not us. We are still pure, Ronnie. We must hit the reset button. We need you and Richard. You're not genetically related to Barbara; you could help us repopulate. How would you like to be the father of the new humanity, a humanity that lives in harmony with the plants?"

"Those chemicals you fell in… they did something to you, Dr. P," Batman said, reaching for his utility belt, "They've messed with your mind. Let me get you to some people who can help you…" He was cut off by thick vines erupting from the ground, wrapping around his body.

"I guess you're going to need some encouragement…" She purred as she approached him.

She reached up to pull back his cowl. A moment later, her eyes flew wide, and she screamed in agony as the safeguard on his mask released an intense electrical current. It wasn't designed to be lethal, but Anne was howling as if it was killing her, and every plant in the garden was writhing along with her.

"Ivy!" James ran from the back of the garden, "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"HOW COULD YOU?" Anne shouted at the Dark Knight, cradling her injured hands.

"James! Anne! Listen to me!" Ron struggled against the vines, "You're sick; you need help!"

"I'm not sick," Anne said, waving her hands to ease her pain. "I'm finally healthy again. I feel wonderful… Don't you remember when I used to look like this? I believe you were just a young man then, weren't you, Ronnie? You always liked to look at me when you thought Kim and I weren't looking… I know you used to like me…" She smiled again at him. "I know you used to fantasize about me…"

Batman managed to get one arm loose, but Anne caught it in her grasp. "I can make your fantasy come true…" Ron's eyes widened behind his mask; he opened his mouth to call the Birds and Robin for help. Before he could utter a word, her lips sealed his and her tongue entered.

Batman relaxed after a few moments of struggling, and Anne pulled back, licking her smiling lips. "Well?"

"Birds… Robin… meet me at the Cave; I've found Mrs. Dr. P. She's fine… perfectly fine…" Batman growled as the vines retracted. He then smiled at Anne. "Anything to make you happy, My Dr. P…"

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
